TODO TIENE SU FIN
by Antartida
Summary: Billy cae al mar y tras escapar de los españoles, llega moribundo a una pequeña isla donde es salvado por una alguien muy especial que trastocará su vida y la de su capitán. (Lo siento,soy muy mala con las sinopsis). Atención:lemon
1. El Náufrago

_Pues bueno, voy a por un fic nuevo, ahora con uno de Black Sails. Ya hace tiempo de esta serie, pero me enganché hace poco y me entusiasmó. Casi todos sus personajes me gustan mucho, el capitán Flint, Vane... pero como no, Billy Bones. Así que como en la serie no había ningún personaje femenino con el que conecte, he optado por introducir uno nuevo , seguiré la trama más o menos, cambiando algún hecho o adaptándolo a mi fic, me vaso en la serie, en algunos de sus personajes, pero no la he seguido al pie de la letra. Así que si alguien espera una reproducción exacta en este fic no la va a encontrar, aviso por si a caso ;-) Algún hecho histórico (como el comercio de té entre Inglaterra y China lo he adelantado un siglo ;-)), los nombres de alguno barcos y algunos de los hechos son verídicos y otros pura invención._

 _Espero que sea de vuestro interés. Yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndolo, ah! y como no, decir que ni la historia de Black Sails ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

EL NÁUFRAGO

Nunca le había importado madrugar, de hecho le gustaba la sensación de tranquilidad y soledad que le brindaba el amanecer, recorrer la playa con los pies descalzos, viendo como poco a poco iba emergiendo el sol tras el horizonte, captar los mil destellos del agua y las tonalidades del océano, que iban desde el mas puro azul, pasando por el gris tempestuoso al verde esmeralda. El océano nunca se mostraba igual, y tenia el privilegio de tenerlo para ella sola, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, pues desde su pequeña casa situada en un promontorio sobre la playa, tenia una vista única del basto océano que se abría ante ella.

Le gustaba salir al alba, con las primeras luces del sol para hacer sus ejercicios de meditación y relajación, para practicar los movimientos de lucha que había aprendido hacia ya tanto tiempo, le gustaba relajarse paseando por la playa, sentir la arena bajo sus pies, el suave oleaje contra sus tobillos, era un momento de libertad, un momento de transición, le gustaba pensar que el nuevo día daba a todos una nueva oportunidad que vencía con el ocaso.

Andaba tranquila, respirando el aire de la mañana, cuando en la playa, a lo lejos, le pareció ver algo, primero pensó que se trataba de un tronco, quizá algún palo con velamen de algún naufragio que el mar habría arrastrado hacia la orilla, pero a medida que se acercaba sus temores se confirmaron, tirado en la playa había un hombre, desde esa distancia no sabia si vivo o muerto, pues estaba de cara contra la arena y las suaves olas le movían las piernas inertes.

Su primer impulso fue correr hacia el hombre a socorrerlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, dudando por unos segundos, llevaba una vida tranquila, sin problemas,y no quería poner en peligro esa paz, pero ella no era de esa clase de personas, así que ese recelo inicial paso por su mente como una exhalación y sus piernas de nuevo empezaron a loscorrer hacia el moribundo. Si estaba en su mano y ese hombre seguía con vida, le ayudaría.

Llegó junto al cuerpo inerte, se traba de un hombre de considerable estatura, y aunque su cuerpo estaba exhausto y menguado por el cansancio y la falta de alimento, se veía que era un cuerpo fuerte. Se arrodilló junto a él, de la camisa apenas quedaban jirones, y la piel estaba enrojecida y en muchas zonas con ampollas debido a las quemaduras del sol, su anchas espaldas mostraban signos de tortura, pues marcas de azotes la cruzaban. Los pantalones también estaban hechos jirones y en las piernas también había heridas, no había rastro de su calzado.

Con mucho cuidado dio la vuelta al cuerpo, su rostro estaba enrojecido y con quemaduras, una barba sucia y despeinada cubría su mentón, era imposible saber su edad. Por la parte delantera no había rastro de ropa, y la piel del torso también estaba enrojecida. Miró con atención su pecho esperando ver algún atisbo de movimiento que delatara que respiraba, pero si lo había era imperceptible. Acercó el oído a los labios resecos del hombre, esperando, deseando que viviera y al mismo tiempo que estuviese muerto, pues así se ahorraría complicaciones.

Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, pero notó un hálito de aliento en su oído, entonces se fijó bien y pudo ver como el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba con movimientos demasiado lentos, pero con vida.

Tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia su casa y cogió una botella con agua y un par de mantas y volvió a la playa dispuesta a ayudar a aquel desconocido náufrago.

Cuando consiguió llegar a su casa arrastrando aquel pesado fardo, el sol ya calentaba en lo alto del cielo y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello. Desde que había humedecido los labios al desconocido y con gran esfuerzo lo había tumbado sobre las mantas, arrastrándolo penosamente por la arena hasta llegar a su casa el tiempo había pasado sin que ella se diese cuenta, solo pensaba en llegar lo antes posible para poder ayudarle.

El desconocido seguía inconsciente, lo arrastró hasta el establo,de momento no lo quería tener en su casa, y sin perder tiempo, quitó la poca ropa que aún cubría las piernas del hombre y lo mojó con agua fresca acabada de sacar del pozo. Como no podía cargar con él ni pedir ayuda a nadie ya que vivía bastante alejada del pueblo, lo dejó sobre las mantas húmedas y empezó a curarlo.

Los dotes por lo que era apreciada y respetada en el pueblo serían lo que seguramente podrían salvar la vida a aquel náufrago. Por suerte para él, había ido a parar a la playa de la única "curandera" de la zona. Así que puso todo su esmero en su arte y tras lavar el cuerpo magullado, unto sus llagas y quemaduras con pomadas, vendó heridas, suturó cortes y vertió con cuidado entre sus agrietados labios algo de alimento en forma de caldo, esperando que su cuerpo reaccionase. Luego lo cubrió con una manta y continuó con sus quehaceres, vigilando, atenta a cualquier cambio.

El cambio se produjo al segundo día. Era media tarde y estaba sentada ante una mesa preparando cataplasmas y remedios que vendía a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo , cuando oyó que el desconocido empezaba a toser, salió de la casa y fue hacia el establo, éste se removía inquieto y deliraba, tocó su frente y vio que tenia fiebre, sin perder tiempo humedeció una pequeña toalla y la puso sobre la frente del náufrago, luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la vivienda principal y de una de las estanterías repletas de tarros con hierbas, aceites minerales y jarras,cogió unas hierbas y le preparó una infusión que le administró poco a poco con una cucharilla. Al cabo de un rato éste pareció calmarse y sumirse de nuevo en un inquieto sueño.

Era cuestión de tiempo, si superaba la fiebre tenia posibilidades de salvarse. Y eso fue lo que sucedió, cuando por fin abrió los ojos habían pasado 5 días desde que lo encontrara en la playa.

Estaba poniendo paja nueva al caballo cuando le pareció oír un murmullo, tirando la horquilla salió del cercado de su montura y se acercó rápidamente al hombre.

\- Agua...- Pidió con un hilo de voz.

Por lo que sin perder tiempo le acercó un vaso que el hombre cogió con avidez derramando casi todo su contenido sobre su pecho desnudo.

\- Mas... - Pidió de nuevo.

\- Con calma.- Le dijo ella acercándole de nuevo el vaso lleno y ayudándolo a beber mientras le levantaba levemente la cabeza.

El hombre asintió, sus ojos apenas dos ranuras azules que la miraban. El esfuerzo debió de ser monumental pues cayó desmayado al momento.

La fiebre había pasado, respondía al tratamiento, era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperase, solo necesitaba descanso y alimento.

Por la tarde mientras mojaba su frente con agua fresca, el hombre abrió los ojos de nuevo, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, lo cogió por los hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse, el hombre estaba muy débil.

\- ¿Donde estoy?.- Su voz salió ronca de su garganta

\- No hables, tienes la laringe inflamada por la falta de agua.- Le contestó ella y en ese momento fue consciente de que tenía a un perfecto desconocido en su casa, alguien de quien no sabia nada y del que no estaba muy segura querer saber.

\- Quien...- Intentó una nueva pregunta.

\- Me llamo Elda, estas en una pequeña isla llamada Gunahani, te encontré medio muerto en la playa.

El hombre asintió

\- ¿Recuerdas que te pasó? ¿Tu barco naufragó?.- Preguntó Elda, éste asintió y con dificultad volvió a tumbarse en el suelo.-Voy a buscar algo de comida, a ver si tu estomago aguanta el alimento, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la cuadra y fue hacia la casa. Volvió al poco rato con un cuenco con humeante caldo. Ayudó al hombre a incorporarse apoyándolo contra la pared y con una cuchara empezó a darle de comer. Al tragar el liquido caliente, el hombre empezó a toser, por lo que ella dejó el cuenco en el suelo, pero una vez pasado el ataque de tos, le indicó que quería continuar, así que lentamente, el hombre fue tragando cucharada tras cucharada.

\- Bueno, creo que por hoy has cumplido.- Le dijo ella satisfecha.

El hombre sonrió cansado, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Elda lo ayudó de nuevo a echarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta para dejarle descansar , antes de salir oyó que éste le decía:

\- William, me llamo William, pero todos me llaman Billy.

Elda se giró y asintió, luego cerró la puerta tras de si.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Un Invitado no Deseado

UN INVITADO NO DESEADO

De buena mañana había pasado a ver como se encontraba su paciente y al ver que este dormía plácidamente, salió a dar su paseo matutino como tenia por costumbre y hacer sus ejercicios rutinarios, pero esa mañana no la embargaba la calma como era habitual, su vida había cambiado, ahora era consciente, el náufrago al que había salvado, al que no le daba muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir, lo había hecho, y ahora tenia a un desconocido en el establo que parecía recuperarse y no sabia muy bien que hacer con él.

Era cuestión de tiempo que en el pueblo todos se enterasen de su existencia, y semejante noticia correría como la pólvora en un pueblo pequeño como aquel donde todos se conocían y donde no abundaban las novedades. Sin duda sería un gran acontecimiento.

Y lo peor, ¿quien era ese tal Billy?,desde luego no tenia aspecto de pescador, y por los tatuajes que lucía tampoco diría que se tratase de un comerciante... así que...¿quien era? ¿Un marinero? ¿A que tripulación pertenecía, a que barco? En su subconsciente se abría paso una pregunta a la cual no quería dar alas, no quería hacerla realidad, pero...allí estaba, persistente.

Movió la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar semejantes malos presagios, ahora ya estaba hecho, lo había salvado, se había complicado la vida, pero si resultaba que era peligroso, no dudaría en hacer lo necesario.

* * *

 _Nota como los pies le resbalan, Flint justo delante suyo, su boca se mueve, sabe que grita su nombre, le alarga la mano, pero el rugido de los truenos ensordece los gritos, se ve a sí mismo alargando los brazos hacia su capitán, sabe que nada lo salvará. Flint sigue gritando su nombre, pero las olas lo engullen y el barco se aleja cada vez más, inexorable, perdiéndose en la tormenta._

 _La lluvia cae con furia, el mar lo arrastra hacia un y otro lado, haciendo que ora se hunda ora emerja de nuevo sobre el enfurecido oleaje, es como una marioneta, nota los pulmones a punto de estallar, le falta el aire, sus músculos están exhaustos, cada vez se hunde más y más en el oscuro y frío océano..._

* * *

Se incorporó de golpe, movimiento brusco que hizo que todos sus huesos y músculos se resintieran, miro desorientado alrededor, estaba en una cuadra, tumbado sobre un lecho de paja y lo cubría una manta. El mareo inicial que había sentido fue pasándose poco a poco, intentó tranquilizarse, y los recuerdos volvieron. Se tocó el pecho desnudo, una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, la espalda también le ardía de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sediento, miro alrededor y a sus pies vio un cubo y junto a él una jarra con agua, con ansia la cogió y empezó a beber, derramando gran parte del contenido sobre su áspera barba.

Acto seguido intentó ponerse de pie, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo e inconscientemente notó como se ruborizaba al recordar quien le había salvado la vida. Miro alrededor pero a parte del caballo y de una cabra que comía tranquilamente, no vio a nadie más.

Volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaron así que sin resuello se quedó sentado, al intentar apoyar la espalda contra la pared soltó una sonora maldición, todo le dolía, no había un solo musculo que no se quejara, e impotente se dio cuenta que de momento no podía valerse por si mismo, y eso lo incomodaba ya que no soportaba depender de nadie, y menos de una desconocida, por mucho que le hubiese salvado la vida. Aceptando que no podía hacer nada, volvió a tumbarse con dificultad, su mente daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido desde que cayó al mar, en como podría salir de allí y volver al Walrus, pero sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse casi sin que se diese cuenta, y esta vez no tubo pesadillas.

* * *

Los días parecían sucederse sin tregua, con cada nuevo día, el estado del paciente mejoraba. Lo visitaba dos veces al día, le miraba las heridas, le llevaba algo de comer y beber, hablaban poco y el chico dormía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Llevaba casi 3 semanas en el establo, cuando una mañana mientras Elda miraba con ojo crítico las heridas de la espalda, éste le dijo:

\- ¿Seria posible que me consiguieras algo de ropa?, me encuentro mejor y me gustaría levantarme.

Elda no vio como el chico se ruborizaba al pedirle la ropa, ni el como sonreía ella.

\- Desde luego, hoy tengo que ir al pueblo, veré que puedo encontrar.

\- Gracias.- Le contestó él.- Y si no es mucha molestia también me gustaría lavarme y afeitarme.

Elda ya se había girado y estaba mirando las heridas del pecho.

\- Si claro.- Le contestó ella sin mirarle a los ojos, concentrada en su trabajo.

\- Me refiero a lavarme yo solo.- Puntualizó

Ahora Elda si que lo miró y mostró una media sonrisa.

\- Desde luego.- Le dijo.- Pero tranquilo que no eres al primer paciente que veo desnudo, es parte de mi trabajo.- Le dijo ella con total naturalidad.

\- Ya, ¿y a que te dedicas?.-Preguntó él, evitando mirarla a los ojos, se sentía violento

\- Por aquí me llaman curandera, me han llamado matasanos y otras cosas.-Se encogió de hombros con resignación.- Tengo conocimientos de medicina, básicamente atiendo a enfermos, curo heridas, catarros... un poco de todo.- se explicó ella.

\- Vaya, pues parece que he tenido suerte.- Dijo él.

\- Eso parece.- Contestó ella levantándose.- Veré que puedo traerte para que te afeites y te vistas.- Y sin esperar respuesta salió del establo.

A media tarde volvió del pueblo tal y como había prometido,trajo un par de camisas y pantalones que esperaba fuesen de la talla de su invitado, éste estaba dormido sobre la paja, la manta tapando lo justamente decoroso de su cuerpo, no tenia porque ruborizarse pues ya había lavado el cuerpo desnudo del hombre en varias ocasiones, pero no pudo evitar sentir como el color encendía sus mejillas. Se acercó y lo cubrió, enfadada consigo misma por tal reacción, justo en ese momento los ojos de Billy se abrieron, mostrando ese azul tan intenso.

\- Te he traído lo que me has pedido.- Dijo ella, por suerte el no se dio cuenta de su turbación.

\- Gracias, ahora solo necesito que me ayudes a incorporarme.- Y diciendo esto se enrolló la manta alrededor de la cintura tan bien como pudo.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- Le preguntó ella una vez lo había ayudado a levantarse.

\- Si, si, solo un poco mareado, pero tenía ganas de levantarme.

\- No quieras correr, aún estas débil, llevas muchos días tumbado y tu cuerpo está muy cansado.

Una vez de pie y aunque estaba levemente encorvado hacia adelante por el dolor, Elda apreció su considerable estatura. Éste se apoyó en el hombro de ella con una mano y se dejó guiar hacia el exterior, aunque el sol empezaba a bajar en el horizonte, la claridad de la tarde cegó momentáneamente los ojos de Billy. Elda con paso lento, se dirigió hacia un taburete que había cerca y éste se sentó en él, agotado por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer.

\- Voy a preparar la bañera, ¿estarás bien aquí?

\- Desde luego.- Contestó

Entró en la casa y empezó a llenar con agua la bañera, una vez preparada fue a buscar a Billy que contemplaba el mar.

\- Ven, te ayudaré.

Y con esfuerzo se levantó del taburete de madera y apoyándose en ella entró en la casa.

A Billy le sorprendió la sencilla decoración de la misma, al fondo había una cama grande separada del resto por una cortina verde. En medio de la habitación y en la pared de la izquierda una chimenea separaba la estancia, en la cocina había una mesa con dos sillas, y ante la chimenea descansaban un par de sillones, detrás de los cuales una puerta conducía al pequeño aseo donde a Billy le esperaba la bañera llena de agua.

Al chico le sorprendió también ver los instrumentos que descansaban en una mesa de trabajo, también vio una camilla apoyada contra una de las paredes, y las que estaban libres, tenían estanterías altas hasta el techo abarrotadas libros, y todo tipo de tarros y jarras con lo que parecían pomadas y hierbas de todo tipo.

Elda lo acompañó despacio hacia el aseo, junto a la bañera había un taburete con una pastilla de jabón y toallas y en un rincón un mueble con una palangana y una jarra con agua. En una estantería colgada de la pared, le había dejado jabón para afeitarse, un peine,tijeras y una navaja.

\- Creo que tienes todo lo necesario, si necesitas ayuda...

\- Muchas gracias.

Elda salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez a solas, Billy se despojó de la manta y con mucho cuidado, entró en la bañera. Inmediatamente un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, el agua estaba templada y en ese momento fue consciente del tiempo que hacia que no tomaba un baño. Con cuidado, cogió una esponja y restregando el jabón a consciencia contra la esponja para hacer espuma empezó a restregarse el cuerpo.

Aunque le daba vergüenza se dio cuenta de que necesitaba la ayuda de la chica, pues no podía lavarse la espalda, ésta entró enseguida que la llamó. No le dijo nada, solo señaló la espalda y se encogió de hombros, ella cogió la esponja y con cuidado empezó a lavarle la ancha espalda.

\- ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?.- Le preguntó mientras miraba una vez más las marcas de azotes.

Billy se esperaba esa pregunta, y la verdad es que aún no estaba preparado para contestarla, agradecía a Elda que le estuviese ayudando, pero tampoco sabia si podía confiar en ella, si le seguiría ayudando si supiese que era un pirata, miembro de la tripulación del pirata mas temido de la zona, por lo que no quería contarle nada sobre Flint, y menos aún de los españoles.

\- Digamos que el capitán del barco donde estaba no era muy amable.- Mintió

Elda no insistió y Billy emitió un leve suspiro de alivio. Mientras ella le lavaba la espalda, el chico se encogió involuntariamente

\- Perdona.- Se disculpó ella y dio por finalizada la limpieza.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando él con voz resignada le dijo:

\- Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para salir de aquí.

Ella cogió la toalla con una mano y poniéndose de espaldas a el, le tendió su otra mano para que éste se cogiera a ella y pudiese levantarse, le dio la toalla esperando que se cubriera y luego por fin se giró.

\- ¿Necesitaras ayuda con la cuchilla?.- Le preguntó ella

\- Quizá si.

Elda cogió lo necesario y salieron fuera.

\- Prefiero hacerlo al aire libre y con la luz del sol.- Se explicó ella.

Le acercó un taburete para que sentara y le empezó a cortar el pelo. Luego coloco un taburete delante de él y continuó con la barba.

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy juntos. Billy tenia el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia adelante, mientras ella extendía jabón sobre la barba y con cuidado empezaba a rasurarlo. Billy la observaba trabajar, pensando en la suerte que había tenido. Estaban tan cerca que podía apreciar su olor, una mezcla de sudor, sal y hierbas aromáticas, olía a mar, vio que sus ojos eran de un color gris tormentoso, mientras ésta le cogía la mandíbula para afeitarlo, se fijó en que sus brazos eran fuertes, ella era ajena al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, estando concentrada como estaba en su trabajo.

\- Bueno, pues ya está, ahora te traeré un espejo para que te veas.- Dijo la chica mientras con una toalla le quitaba de la cara los restos de jabón.

Sin poderlo evitar se quedo mirando fijamente a Billy. El rostro que tenia ante ella era hermoso, era el de un joven de unos 35 años, tenia que reconocer que el hombre que estaba delante suyo no se parecía en nada al hombre medio muerto que había aparecido en su playa. Tenia una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, su pelo era claro, y el bronceado de su rostro hacia destacar aún más los ojos azules. Era alto y de anchas espaldas, de brazos fuertes y piernas robustas, se veía que se había endurecido trabajando al aire libre como marinero. En definitiva, era un hombre atractivo y en cuanto lo viesen en el pueblo, despertaría mucha curiosidad.

Billy no pudo evitar incomodarse al notar como Elda lo miraba, y Elda no fue consciente de que dicho escrutinio fuese molesto para el joven hasta que éste carraspeó.

\- ¿Me he quedado mirándote fijamente verdad?.- Preguntó ella avergonzada, y el se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero es que pareces otra persona, y estaba pensando en el revuelo que

causarás en el pueblo, perdona si te he incomodado.

\- No pasa nada, supongo que ya estoy presentable.- Pero se notaba en su tono de voz que no tenia muy claro si quería darse a conocer al resto del pueblo.

Para cambiar de tema Elda le dijo:

\- ¿Te apetece que cenemos aquí fuera?

El asintió y la chica lo ayudó a acercarse a la mesa que había bajo el porche, donde una suave brisa mecía las hojas de las palmeras cercanas.

\- Es un buen refugio.- Le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la casa y el emplazamiento de la misma.- Es muy tranquilo, muy... apartado, seguro que no tienes muchas visitas.- Fue un comentario casual, pero Elda se puso a la defensiva.

\- Y me gustaría que siguiese así de tranquilo.

A Billy no le pasó desapercibido el tono de voz con que lo dijo, no es que hubiese sido brusca, pero entendió que aunque le había ayudado, no era del todo bien venido.

\- Tan pronto como me ponga bien me iré, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.- Se disculpó.

Elda no supo que contestar, ese marinero la inquietaba y la ponía nerviosa. Sospechaba que era más de lo que decía, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no le convenía atraer la atención sobre ella, en el pueblo todos la respetaban, tenia buena relación con sus vecinos, pero eso era todo. Tener a alguien viviendo en su casa no le gustaba.

\- Huele muy bien.- Dijo Billy intentando cambiar de tema

\- ¿Te gusta el pollo con arroz?.

Solo con oír el menú a Billy se le hizo la boca agua.

\- Come con cuidado, es el primer alimento solido que vas a probar.

Billy se lanzó como un lobo hambriento sobre su plato pero ante la mirada de reproche de Elda, se obligó a comer despacio masticando muy bien cada bocado.

\- ¿Como has acabado aquí?.- Le preguntó ella sin más, tenía ganas de saber cosas de su invitado y ahora ya estaba en condición de contestar a sus preguntas.

\- Bueno, caí al mar.- Dijo llanamente Billy

\- ¿Y no volvieron a por ti?.- Preguntó extrañada

\- Lo cierto es que caí por la borda cruzando una tormenta de mil demonios, era imposible que pudieran rescatarme, luego supongo que las corrientes hicieron el resto y me arrastraron hasta aquí.- Explicó omitiendo que los españoles lo habían capturado y torturado antes de escapar.- Por cierto, ¿donde estamos exactamente?

Elda se levantó y fue a por un mapa. Le tendió a Billy una carta marítima de toda la zona de las Indias Occidentales. Y señaló la isla donde estaban. Billy emitió un sonoro silbido.

\- ¿De donde vienes?.- Le preguntó Elda

\- Zarpamos de la isla de Nueva Providencia.- Respondió éste

La chica lo miró con atención, temía que sus sospechas se vieran confirmadas, pues Providencia era conocida por ser guarida y territorio pirata. No quería un pirata en su isla, y menos en su casa. Los conocía demasiado bien.

\- Muy lejos te han arrastrado las corrientes.- Dijo ella seria cogiendo el mapa y doblándolo.- Es un milagro que no hayas muerto.

Billy aún no sabia si podía explicarle lo que de verdad había ocurrido, que cuando cayó al mar durante la tormenta, lo encontró un barco español que lo rescató para luego torturarle con el fin de sacarle información sobre el paradero del Capitán Flint, pese a sus desavenencias con Flint no traicionó a su capitán ni a la tripulación del Walrus y no dijo nada, pudiendo finalmente escapar en una barca que consiguió robar, pero que zozobró y se hundió dejándolo a la deriva sobre un remo,hasta que Elda lo encontró medio muerto en la playa.

Ella sabia que le mentía, o que no le decía toda la verdad y estaba alerta.

\- ¿Esta isla bajo que bandera está?.- Le preguntó Billy intentando que su pregunta sonase natural mientras daba otro bocado a su plato.

\- La británica.- Le contestó ésta, sin dejarse engañar por la aparente tranquilidad del chico.

\- ¿Hay algún destacamento militar?

\- ¿Tienes problemas con la ley?.- Le preguntó seria, dejando el tenedor en el plato.- Porque de hecho no me has explicado mucho de ti, no se a quien tengo en casa.- Le dijo ella.- Y los que vienen de la isla de Providencia tienen cierta fama.- Sus ojos observaban atentamente los movimientos del chico e instintivamente llevo su mano al cuchillo que ceñía su cinto, hecho que no paso desapercibido a Billy.

\- No eres estúpida y creo que ya habrás deducido que no soy pescador ni comerciante.- Le contestó, dejando también de comer.

\- Creo que me merezco la verdad.- Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él la miro durante unos segundos, evaluándola, ella le aguantó la mirada, y finalmente se decidió que tenia que contarle la verdad,al menos una parte. Así que le explicó que navegaba en el Walrus, capitaneado por Flint y su encuentro con los españoles. Por el momento omitió todo lo relacionado al oro español del Urca De Lima

\- Así que navegas bajo bandera pirata.- Afirmó ella más que preguntó.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?.- Preguntó él, sin saber muy bien como acabaría aquella conversación. En los ojos de ella vio un destello de odio que no le gustó.

\- Por experiencia personal no tengo muy buena opinión de los piratas.- Contestó ella, su voz se había endurecido.

\- Si, supongo que causamos esa impresión.- No había humor en su comentario, sabia que pisaba terreno pantanoso.- ¿Puedo saber que te pasó?

\- Nuestro barco fue atacado por unos piratas, nos robaron la mercancía y mataron a mi padre.- Contestó ella secamente.

Billy la miró con atención, no sabiendo muy bien que decirle.

\- Lamento oírlo-. Contestó por fin.

\- ¿En serio... no es lo que hacéis todos, robar, violar y matar?

Billy no pudo contradecir a Elda.

\- No todos matamos por matar, la mayoría de veces cuando abordamos un barco si su capitán rinde el barco, les perdonamos la vida. Solo nos quedamos con la mercancía y con los hombres que quieran unirse a nosotros.- Sabía que su explicación no serviría de mucho.

\- Pues a mi padre no le dieron la oportunidad de rendirse.- Contestó ella con desprecio.

El recordar de nuevo aquel episodio de su vida, volvieron las emociones y sensaciones que había vivido entonces.

\- No puedo disculpar el comportamiento de algunos de los piratas, hay capitanes que no siguen ningún tipo de honor, mi capitán no es de esos.

\- Por lo que he oído, tu capitán Flint es un hombre muy violento y temido.

\- ¿Lo conoces?.-Le preguntó él, no sin cierto orgullo.

\- Hasta en esta pequeña isla apartada de todos han llegado historias sobre Flint y su tripulación de salvajes.

\- Si, supongo que nos hemos ganado esa reputación,pero no te creas todo lo que oyes.- Acompañó al comentario una breve sonrisa, intentando templar la situación.

\- Me basaré en los hechos, en mi casa te has comportado.- Contestó ella.- Así que supongo que lo que hayas hecho, no me interesa. Pero en el pueblo no creo que reciban con los brazos abiertos a un pirata, y menos uno de Flint.

La tensión entre los dos pareció desaparecer. Elda apartó la mano del cuchillo y Billy respiró tranquilo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer sabría defenderse, que no era una simple curandera.

\- Bueno, ¿y que planes tienes?.- le preguntó

\- Quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible, no quiero ocasionarte problemas.- Contestó con sinceridad.- Si descubrieran que soy un pirata y me has dado refugio... - Dejo la frase sin terminar.

\- Si, me colgarían igual que a ti, por eso mismo tenemos que contar una historia que sea creíble.- Le dijo ella,volviendo a comer. - Recupérate bien y luego veremos que podemos hacer.

El asintió aliviado y siguió comiendo, contento de haber aclarado las cosas. Ella lo miraba de reojo mientras comía, pensando en la vida que llevaba aquel hombre, una vida que ella conocía muy bien, que había abandonado hacia años y en la cual no había pensado hasta ese momento, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que una parte de esa vida, la echaba de menos. Su vida anterior al encuentro con los piratas.

Intentando sacar semejantes pensamientos de su mente, se levantó y saco un poco de fruta que Billy rechazo pues en su estómago ya no cabía nada más.

\- No se si querrás responderme, pero... ¿como llegaste a esta isla?.- Le preguntó él.

Ella se tomo un momento antes de contestar.

\- Para poder responderte a esta pregunta, antes tendría que contarte muchas cosas de mi vida, y como comprenderás de momento no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Billy asintió, comprensivo, y no le preguntó nada más, charlaron sobre lo que hacia Elda, en como ayudaba a la gente, le preguntó acerca del pueblo y sus gentes y finalmente cuando el sol ya se había escondido se dieron las buenas noches, Billy se fue hacia el establo, ella lo vio alejarse mientras pensaba en que ese pirata era muy diferente a los que había conocido, luego se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado, pensando en días pasados.

 _CONTINUARÁ_...


	3. El Forastero

EL FORASTERO

Como era lógico, los forasteros siempre llamaban la atención, despertaban curiosidad y más en un pueblo de pescadores como era aquél. En una isla tan pequeña como aquella las noticias volaban, y el hecho de que Elda había encontrado un náufrago en la playa corrió como la pólvora. Solo bastó con que el herrero que fue a verla para que le sacara una esquirla de hierro de la palma de la mano conociese a Billy, para que todos supiesen de la existencia del forastero.

Elda temiéndose la reacción de todos decidió que era mejor que Billy la acompañase al pueblo y la ayudase en el mercado, así todos le verían, y evitaría que una procesión de ciudadanos curiosos la fuesen a visitar con cualquier pretexto.

Billy ya se encontraba muy bien, se resentía un poco de la espalda, pero las heridas cicatrizaban y su cuerpo se había recuperado, era fuerte y luchador y sanaba rápidamente.

Entraron en el pueblo, sentados al pescante del carro, a medida que pasaban por las calles dirección a la plaza del mercado, la gente saludaba a Elda y miraban con curiosidad a su acompañante, que les sonreía.

Cuando llegaron al mercado empezaron a descargar el carro, traían mermeladas, compotas y productos medicinales. Enseguida la gente se acercó.

\- Buenos días Elda.- Le dijo una mujer de mediana edad que tenia un tenderete junto al suyo.- Veo que vienes muy bien acompañada.- Le sonrió a Billy con descaro y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, algo cohibido.

Antes de que pudiera presentarles, Billy se adelantó.

\- Buenos días, me llamo Billy.

\- Yo soy Magie.- Contestó la mujer.- Menudo hombretón.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Elda, y ésta hizo como que no la había oído.

Se acercó mas gente a la tienda de Elda, no ocultaban su curiosidad por el recién llegado. Éste se presentaba a la gente, era amable y les sonreía y todos parecían encantados de tener un cambio en su rutinaria vida.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, el Gobernador de la isla se acercó, interesándose por el recién llegado, era un hombre de unos 60 años de edad, calvo y con una prominente barriga al que no le gustaban las sorpresas, en su isla no había altercados, ni problemas y quería que siguiese siendo así.

\- Buenos días Elda.- Le dijo

\- Espero que lo sean.- Contestó ella.- Veo que las noticias corren.

\- Desde luego, y he pensado en dar la bienvenida al forastero.- Me llamo George Thomson y soy el Gobernador de la isla.- Se presentó.

\- El es Billy.- Contestó ella, tomando la palabra.

\- Mucho gusto señor.- Dijo Billy tendiendole la mano al hombre.

\- No tenemos muchas visitas en esta isla.- Dijo el Gobernador

\- Lo encontré hace 3 semanas en la playa, parece que su barco naufragó.- Intervino Elda

\- Estaba medio muerto.- Explicó Billy.

\- Vaya, pues has tenido suerte de que te encontrara Elda.- Le dijo el gobernador, su tono era serio pero amable.

\- Desde luego que he tenido suerte.- Contestó mirando a la chica, con verdadera gratidud.- Me ha salvado la vida.

\- Me gustaría saber más de ti.- Insistió el gobernador, -¿por que no venís los dos a cenar hoy a mi casa?.- Propuso.

Billy miró a Elda, buscando ayuda.

\- Gobernador, Billy aun no esta restablecido del todo, su estomago aún se resiente, y sus heridas también, ¿le importaría que lo dejásemos para más adelante?

El hombre asintió pensativo.

\- Muy bien, ¿pues lo dejamos para la semana que viene?

Elda asintió con resignación, sabia que no podrían eludir ese compromiso, por tanto cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Billy tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Veo que has congeniado bien con Martha.- Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

El la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su rostro se encendía, y Elda pensó que tenia una sonrisa muy hermosa, no era extraño que Martha y otras muchachas hubiesen merodeado toda la mañana cerca de la tienda de Elda, lanzando miradas y sonrisas al joven.

\- Bueno, creo que te los has ganado a todos, mejor si les gustas, así no harán preguntas incomodas.- El tono había cambiado, poniendo un semblante serio.

\- Supongo que el Gobernador no se conformará con la versión resumida que le he dado.- Le dijo el chico con preocupación.

\- Bueno, dime tu que quieres que le contemos.

\- Tendré que dar más detalles.

\- Muy bien, pues inventa algo pero que sea verosímil, los dos tenemos que dar la misma versión.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

\- Te has enfadado.- Observó él

Elda tardo unos momentos en contestar.

\- Me molesta mentir y más cuando no se si la persona por la que miento se lo merece . Me has puesto en una situación que no me gusta.

\- Te entiendo, no quieres atraer miradas sobre ti, y yo he alterado esa tranquilidad.

\- Exactamente, veo que lo entiendes.- Contestó seria.

Billy la miró, iba a preguntarle algo, pero optó por callar. No convenía hacer enfadar a su salvadora. Ya encontraría el momento para saber más de ella, o al menos eso esperaba.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a casa. Una vez allí y después de descargar las cajas vacías del carro, Billy se encargó del caballo mientras Elda iba hacia la casa.

Durante la cena acordaron que la historia de Billy seria la de un marinero nacido en Kensington, Londres, que quedó huérfano de joven y se enroló en un barco mercante que transportaba cera inglesa, donde aprendió el oficio de marinero y que había naufragado al norte cerca de la isla La Española y que finalmente las corrientes lo habían arrastrado hasta la isla.

\- ¿Que hay de cierto en toda esta historia?.- Quiso saber Elda

Billy se tomó su tiempo, pensando en si contarle la verdad o no. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, ella le había salvado la vida y estaba en deuda con ella, así que merecía la verdad, al menos una parte.

\- Mi nombre es Willian Manderly y realmente nací en Kensington, pero no soy huérfano. - Suspiró al recordar a sus padres - Mis padres como muchos otros, estaban en contra del reclutamiento forzoso de la Royal Navy, creían que esta práctica era contraria a la constitución inglesa y militaban en un grupo anti-reclutamiento repartiendo folletos, y un día, mientras yo también repartía folletos, me cogieron y me obligaron a alistarme en la Marina Real Británica. - Billy hizo una pausa para beber un poco de agua.- Tendría unos 20 años, me obligaron a servir en un barco durante tres años. Mis padres me dieron una buena educación, querían que fuese alguien en la vida, y al final acabé en un barco, tratado como un esclavo.

Elda vio furia en los azules ojos del chico.

\- Estuve tres años en ese maldito barco, hasta que un día fue capturado por los piratas que lideraba James Flint. Después de matar al capitán del barco, me uní a ellos, me hice pirata y no volví a mirar atrás.- Concluyó su relato Billy.- ¿Me desprecias por ello?.- le preguntó

La chica lo miro detenidamente.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.- Le contestó.- Hiciste lo que creíste oportuno, no te juzgo. Tenias una vida y esos mal nacidos te la robaron. ¿Por qué tendría que despreciarte.?- De repente lo entendía, compartía su desolación, su pérdida. De alguna manera, tenían cosas en común.

Billy la miró, su mirada se había endurecido, y esta vez no vio a la curandera que le había salvado la vida, la vio diferente, en sus ojos también había un brillo distinto, realmente le entendía.

\- ¿Porque no volviste a tu hogar?.-La pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Como iba a volver con mis padres después de haber matado a una persona?. Sentía que no podía volver a casa y presentarme ante mis padres como un asesino. Ese cabrón merecía morir, y yo me había convertido en su asesino. No podía volver a casa.- Dijo con tristeza.

Habían acabado de cenar, el ambiente era cálido, la brisa suave. Un silencio cómodo se había instalado entre ellos, sus miradas perdidas en el basto océano, cada uno con sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí.

Fue Elda quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

\- Me voy a dormir, que descanses

\- Igualmente.- le contestó él, y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro de la casa.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	4. Secretos

SECRETOS

Los días se sucedían uno tras otro a una velocidad que a Elda se le hacia increíble, antes de la llegada de Billy a su vida, ésta transcurría sin sobresaltos, en general un día era parecido al siguiente, y aunque en un principio le costó adaptarse a esa rutina, a esa manera de vivir, al final había acabado resignándose y aceptando con cierta complacencia esa vida, tan diferente de los años pasados en el mar.

Ahora, de repente, ese joven llegaba para recordarle que ella misma había tenido una vida muy distinta a la que ahora llevaba, llegaba haciéndole pensar en recuerdos que tenia enterrados desde hacía mucho. Ese hecho la molestaba pues se daba cuenta de que su vida actual no era totalmente satisfactoria, y con rabia pensaba que echaba de menos una parte de su anterior existencia.

Por desgracia también le había hecho recordar su encuentro con los piratas, la muerte de su padre y todo lo que vino después. Y no le gustaba pensar en eso.

Y con sorpresa, pensó que aunque su compañía había sido forzada, en el fondo tener a alguien cerca después de tanto tiempo viviendo sola, le había gustado.

Pese a ser una isla tranquila, Elda tenia mucho trabajo y se pasaba gran parte del día fuera o preparando remedios que le encargaban, pero por la noche, mientras cenaban tenían buena conversación, Billy era instruido y le contaba sus viajes, y también era divertido.

Sabia que no se lo contaba todo, pero como censurar su prudencia, ella misma apenas le había contado nada sobre su vida pasada. Mantenía las distancias y le hablaba sobre todo de su vida en la isla.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras a primera hora de la mañana, como siempre, había ido a la playa.

Llevaba su bastón de combate, para un ojo inexperto, no era más que un bastón para ayudarse a caminar, pero ese bastón era un arma magnífica y su padre le había instruido en el arte del _canne de combat,_ un arte marcial francés que utilizaba el bastón de madera como arma.

Primero se relajó utilizando las técnicas aprendidas, limpio su mente de cualquier duda o preocupación, y luego se dispuso a comenzar el entrenamiento.

Se ejercitaba con el bastón, repetía los diferentes movimientos de lucha que le había enseñado su padre, y también efectuaba los movimientos de lucha que había aprendido en sus largos viajes por Oriente.

Su cuerpo acostumbrado el ejercicio y al esfuerzo físico, respondía sin vacilación, volteaba el bastón sobre su cabeza, adelantaba su pierna derecha para asestar un golpe sobre un enemigo invisible, saltaba dando una voltereta hacia atrás mientras hacia girar el bastón en un rápido movimiento envolvente.

Golpeaba y retrocedía, giraba y saltaba. Su cuerpo en completa sincronía con los movimientos. Su respiración acompasada, sus movimientos seguros y certeros.

Tras un rato de practicar con el bastón el sudor caía por su frente hacia sus mejillas, perdiéndose por el cuello.

Llevaba unos calzones de algodón que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de color negro y un corpiño de piel de tirantes dándole libertad de movimiento mientras el algodón le permitía moverse con comodidad, sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes de piel, sujetaban el bastón con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza.

Repetía diferentes rutinas, diferentes ataques y contraataques. Estaba totalmente concentrada.

Toda preocupación había desaparecido de su mente.

* * *

Billy se había levantado pronto, y al ver que Elda no estaba en la casa, decidió salir a explorar un poco la playa, desde que había llegado, no se había movido del establo y de la casa de la chica, ahora su cuerpo ya estaba fuerte, así que pensó que le sentaría bien un poco de ejercicio.

Sin un rumbo predeterminado se puso a andar por la orilla, disfrutaba del frescor del agua en sus pies, notaba la brisa en el rostro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bien, tranquilo.

Estaba relajado, disfrutando de ese momento, cuando le pareció oír algo que en principio no supo definir, provenía de detrás de un grupo de palmeras y se dirigió hacia allí,ahora los ruidos eran claramente jadeos, con curiosidad, pero con precaución, se ocultó entre la vegetación baja que había cerca de las palmeras y se acercó aún más. Entonces vio a Elda, la chica tenia un bastón de madera entre las dos manos y hacia movimientos con él, éstos eran certeros, estudiados, Elda sudaba por el esfuerzo, y Billy fue consciente de lo buen en forma que estaba, tenia un cuerpo curtido y moderadamente musculoso, el bastón era una extensión de sus brazos, y quedó impresionado por la destreza que demostraba, hacia unos años, había conocido a un francés que luchaba como lo hacia Elda, éste le había explicado que era un tipo de lucha que se practicaba en Francia desde la Edad Media, nunca se habría imaginado que aquella curandera fuese una experta luchadora.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedó allí mirándola, sabia que estaba violando su intimidad, que si se entrenaba en ese rincón de la playa era precisamente porque no quería que nadie la viese ni la molestase, pero Billy parecía hipnotizado. Elda había dejado el bastón y ahora hacia unos movimientos con las manos y las piernas que Billy no entendía, jamas había visto nada igual.

Infinidad de preguntas acudieron a su mente, pero lo que si vio claro es que no le convenía que ella supiese que conocía su secreto. Así que poco a poco fue reculando entre la vegetación hasta que se alejó de la zona donde Elda entrenaba, y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la casa, mirando de vez en cuando a su espalda para cerciorarse de que ella no lo había visto.

Una vez en la casa Billy meditó sobre su descubrimiento, se moría por saber que era lo que hacía, donde lo había aprendido, porque lo mantenía en secreto, pero de igual modo sabia que no podía preguntarle directamente sin delatarse, tendría que esperar el momento.

Cuando Elda volvió a casa, después de dos horas de duro entrenamiento, se sentía cansada pero bien, el ejercicio la ponía de buen humor, y como no, le daba apetito, así que cuando llegó a casa y vio que Billy estaba haciendo el desayuno, se llevó una grata sorpresa que no disimuló.

\- Vaya, ¿que estas haciendo?

\- Huevos y beicon.- Contestó con una sartén humeante en la mano.

\- Que bien huele.

\- Pensé que después del ejercicio estarías hambrienta.- Al instante se dio cuenta de que con sus palabras podía delatarse.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

\- Cada mañana sales a andar un par de horas y me he dado cuenta de que vuelves con hambre. - Lo arregló

\- Eres muy observador.- En su tono un cierto reproche.

\- No te estoy controlando.- Se explicó él.- Aquí no hay mucho que pueda hacer un enfermo convaleciente, simplemente me he fijado.

\- Bueno, pues agradezco el esfuerzo.- Contestó ella con sinceridad.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de que tu me hayas salvado la vida.

Elda no contestó, se limitó a asentir y a sonreír, y a Billy le gustó esa sonrisa, se había dado cuenta de que no era muy propensa a mostrar sus sentimientos, y verle esa sonrisa sincera le gustó.

\- Después del desayuno tengo que ir a visitar a unos pacientes a sus casas,- se explicó mientras comía un trozo de crujiente beicon,-supongo que estaré fuera toda la mañana, no se si vendré a comer, pero ya veo que te desenvuelves bien.

\- Si, no te preocupes.- Le contestó él con la boca llena.

Como había previsto Elda, no llegó hasta después de comer, Billy estaba en el huerto, intentando hacer de granjero, trabajo que no se le daba muy bien, cuando oyó el caballo fue hacia el establo para ayudar a la chica, y tan pronto vio su semblante supo que su humor no era bueno.

La chica bajó del caballo de un salto, cogió las alforjas que llevaba y sin decirle nada, se fue hacia la casa.

Billy se encargó de la montura y luego fue hacia la casa. Elda estaba vaciando las bolsas con el ceño fruncido, con movimientos enérgicos, entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Y tu que quieres?.- le espetó sin más.

El alzó las dos manos en señal de rendición, y dando media vuelta volvió al huerto. No quería provocar ningún tipo de discusión, no conocía lo suficiente a la chica como para entender su humor o sus reacciones, así que opto por dejarla sola.

Elda se puso a trabajar en la preparación de medicinas y Billy después de trabajar un rato más en el huerto, se fue hacia la playa, estaba sucio y sudado.

Elda vio como en la playa, a lo lejos, Billy se desnudaba y entraba en el agua y empezaba a nadar. Se quedó mirando como se adentraba en el mar, pensando en lo bien que se había recuperado, y por consiguiente, en su pronta partida. Y ese pensamiento no sabía si la alegraba o entristecía, pues aunque quería recuperar su intimidad, no estaba muy segura de querer volver a la rutina anterior. Suspiró y volvió a la casa.

Cuando Billy volvió, Elda parecía estar de mejor humor. Estaba preparando la cena.

\- ¿Todo bien?.- Se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Me he encontrado con el gobernador, y me ha recordado lo de la invitación. No he podido alargarlo más, mañana estamos invitados a cenar. - Le explicó.

\- Bueno, sera mejor pasarlo cuanto antes y ya está...

\- Si, como un resfriado.- contestó de mal humor.

Billy apoyado en el marco de la puerta la observaba mientras cortaba unas verduras y las ponía a cocer.

\- Cuando tu llegaste, ¿el gobernador también hizo lo mismo? ¿te invito a cenar para saber de ti?.- Se aventuró a preguntarle. Nunca antes habían hablado de ella, de como llegó, ni el motivo, ni lo que era antes de llegar a la isla.

Elda no se giró, se demoró en la tarea de cortar más verduras, pensando en como había llegado a la isla. Una historia demasiado larga y personal para explicársela a un desconocido.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no he nacido aquí?.- Intento ganar tiempo

Billy sonrió, Elda no vio su rostro pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero se imaginó su expresión.

\- Llegué hace 10 años.- Le dijo girándose por fin y saliendo al exterior. Había cogido una jarra de vino y un par de vasos.- Mi llegada aquí no tiene mucho misterio, la verdad.- Sirvió el vino en los vasos.- Entonces había islas que se estaban poblando de colonos... españoles, franceses, ingleses... yo vine con un grupo de colonos británicos, me había quedado huérfana, en Inglaterra ya no tenia nada ni nadie y quería empezar de nuevo.- No era sincera del todo, pero tampoco le estaba mintiendo.

\- Hablas muy bien el francés, te oí en el mercado hablar con un cliente. ¿Has estado en Francia?.- Se aventuró a preguntar mientras tomaba otro trago de vino.

\- No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?.- contestó ella, pero no había enfado en su voz, Billy se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - Mi padre era francés.

\- ¿Y tu madre inglesa?, vaya! - Entre los dos países las relaciones no eran muy buenas, de ahí el asombro del chico por semejante matrimonio.

\- Bueno, aunque suene muy cursi, supongo que el amor no entiende de fronteras y ninguno de los dos tenia familia, así que nadie se opuso a esa unión.- explicó.

El chico asintió,en su cabeza encajando alguna que otra pieza. Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Elda cogió el vaso y tomó un largo sorbo, Billy hizo lo mismo. Mientras la observaba con atención por encima del vaso,ella miraba el horizonte, sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí.

\- ¿Esa es la versión oficial o la real?.- Preguntó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

Elda se giró, de vuelta a la realidad y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.

\- Bueno, yo tengo la versión oficial que hemos contado a la gente, y la real que solo tu sabes.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya sabes de mi encuentro con los piratas, y ya te dije que no te contaría más, de todas formas creo que ya he hablado suficiente.- Suspiró.- Billy todos tenemos secretos, tu me has contado alguno de los tuyos, no todos.- El chico sonrió y enarcó las cejas.

\- Pues por eso mismo, podrías confiar en mi si quisieras y contarme alguno.- Le animó él con una sonrisa.

Elda lo miró durante unos segundos en que a él le pareció ver un atisbo de duda, pero entonces se oyó el ruido del agua hirviendo en la olla, y la chica se levantó, aliviada, y esa duda desapareció de sus ojos. Había pasado la oportunidad.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	5. La Cena

LA CENA

Desde la conversación de la noche anterior, Elda había evitado a Billy,apenas habían hablado y él era consciente de que lo rehuía, y ese comportamiento hacia que su curiosidad creciera aún más.

Llegó el momento de ir a casa del gobernador y su esposa. Para tal ocasión cualquier otro se habría vestido acorde con el honor, pero ninguno de los dos tenia ropa elegante y la última vez que Elda se había puesto un vestido, contaba con 10 años. Así que se vistió con una camisa blanca de anchas mangas, y un pantalón negro de talle alto, alrededor de la cintura un ancho cinturón y unas botas negras altas por encima de la rodilla, una casaca entallada de piel completaba el atuendo, y como siempre recogió su pelo en una larga coleta alta.

Billy se vistió con unos calzones marrones a juego con el chaleco y una camisa blanca, de cuello abierto. Unas botas también de color marrón remataban el conjunto.

\- Creo que no estamos muy elegantes para cenar con el gobernador.- dijo él

\- ¿Has cenado con muchos gobernadores?.- Le preguntó ella, y Billy captó su ironía.

Billy no podía negar que estaba nervioso, su historia tenia que sonar convincente, si sospechaban que era un pirata, lo apresarían y lo colgarían. Así que antes de entrar a la casa del gobernador respiró hondo. Elda le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo, a modo de animo y el le sonrió agradecido.

Por suerte la cena transcurrió sin problemas, Billy fue el centro de atención tanto de los hombres, interesados en saber de él, como de las féminas, que sin faltar al decoro, no dejaron de prestarle sus atenciones, compitiendo por cual de ellas era más del agrado del joven.

Elda observaba transcurrir la noche con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, a veces Billy la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa,buscando ayuda, pero ella le devolvía una mirada burlona y una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Que miedo debe de haber pasado.- Le dijo una mujer cogiéndole del brazo.- Solo en el mar... podían haberlo encontrado los piratas.- Entornó los ojos, mostrando el terror que ese pensamiento le producía.

\- Desde luego muchacho, y entonces seguro que no estaría aquí ahora.- Intervino otro de los invitados.- También nos llegan historias de esos mal nacidos, salvajes sin honor que se dedican a robar y a asesinar a pobres comerciantes.

Sin poderlo evitar, Billy se puso en tensión y miró a Elda.

\- Seguro que ha oído hablar de un tal Flint.- Intervino el Gobernador. - Por lo que tengo entendido es un hombre muy violento y sin honor.

\- O si, y de ese al que llaman Barbanegra.- Continuó el hombre que había hablado primero.

Ante la mención de Barbanegra, esta vez fue Elda la que se puso en tensión. Billy la miraba y percibió el desasosiego de la chica. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Billy la interrogaba con la mirada, pero esta bajo la vista, evitando que sus ojos se encontraran.

\- Es usted muy valiente.- Le sonrió con picardía la mujer que le tenía cogido del brazo. - Billy le obsequió con una sonrisa, aunque se sentía muy incomodo.

\- Si que lo es.-Intervino Elda, su rostro ya inmutable.- Y fuerte, tiene una buena complexión de lo contrario habría muerto.

\- Desde luego.- Contestó la misma mujer, presionando el musculoso brazo del chico, haciendo que este enrojeciera. Sabia como comportarse en una taberna o en un burdel cuando se relacionaba con mujeres, pero en ese sitio elegante se sentía incomodo y violento.

\- Dejen respirar al pobre chico.- Dijo el Gobernador.- Que pensara de ustedes...

\- Tranquilo Sr. Thompson, seguro que Billy lo entiende, en una isla pequeña y aburrida como esta, es normal que un hombre bien parecido y que ha pasado penalidades sea del interés de las señoras.- Contestó otro de los invitados, un hombre de cierta posición, con una sonrisa.

Por suerte el momento de tensión había pasado para los dos y Elda volvió a relajarse.

Jamas se hubiese imaginado que esa noche iba a ser tan entretenida y divertida, a costa de Billy, claro, pero aún así se lo estaba pasando bien, el negro nubarrón de la mención de Barbanegra había desaparecido tan pronto como había llegado, y descubrió que en el fondo, se compadecía de Billy por todo lo que estaba aguantando. Los ricos y aburridos se creían con derecho a todo, y habían hecho del joven su pasatiempo.

Después de una esplendida cena, pasaron al salón, donde tomaron te y licores. Se notaba que Billy estaba superado por la situación, pero era cortes y educado, aunque tantas atenciones lo ponían nervioso y no sabia como corresponder a algunas de las insinuaciones que alguna que otra invitada le hizo.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- Le preguntó ella en un momento en que las señoras lo dejaron a solas

\- Si, pero cuando han mencionado a los piratas y a Flint...

\- Ya me he dado cuenta, por suerte estaban más pendientes de tus músculos que de tu expresión.- Dijo con una sonrisa ella.

\- Tu también te has puesto en guardia, aunque lo has sabido disimular muy bien.- Le contestó esperando su reacción.

\- Si, tenia miedo de que pudieran darse cuenta de que estabas nervioso.- Dijo ella alejando la atención de Billy de ella.

El captó la indirecta, había lanzado un anzuelo pero no había picado. Optó por centrarse en el momento.

\- No me gusta esta gente,suerte que el vino ayuda a pasar mejor la noche.- Dijo él con un suspiro. Elda ya se había dado cuenta de que Billy se había soltado un poco más gracias al alcohol.

\- A mi tampoco, me encuentro mejor entre gente...

\- Normal.- Terminó el la frase, a lo que la chica asintió.

\- Solo tenemos que hacer un poco más de teatro, pero vigila no te pases.- Le dijo señalando con la cabeza la copa de vino que el chico tenia entre las manos, a lo que Billy suspiró con resignación.

\- Muchas gracias.-Le dijo de repente con vehemencia, acercándose a ella. - De verdad, no tenias por qué pero me has salvado la vida en todos los sentidos.- Y acompaño sus palabras con un pequeño apretón cariñoso en el brazo de ella.

Elda se sintió incomoda ante la muestra espontanea de cariño que Billy le acababa de hacer y se apartó de él, sin saber que contestarle. Enseguida la mujer del Gobernador fue a buscar al chico para que éste contara más historias sobre el mar y sus viajes. Elda lo vio alejarse, acompañado de la mujer, su cara pura resignación, pero sabia hablar y expresarse bien y los presentes lo escuchaban absortos mientras ella lo observaba, estudiando sus gestos, su rostro. No, no era un pirata convencional, pensó.

Cada vez tenía más claro que había obrado bien al salvarle la vida, quizá se la había complicado, pero allí estaba él, recordandole que para bien o para mal, la vida era algo más que esa isla. Y pensó que cuando se fuese,cuando regresara a su vida de pirata con Flint, sorprendentemente, lo echaría de menos.

De vuelta a la casa de la playa, a lomos del caballo pinto de Elda, Billy sentado detrás de ella, iba tarareando una canción, era una de esas canciones bastante vulgares y con toques eróticos que los hombres cantaban en las tabernas o burdeles cuando el vino y el ron corrían generosos por sus venas.

Elda sonrió, pues conocía la letra de la canción y sin darse cuenta, también la empezó a tararear, Billy enarcó las cejas , gesto que Elda no pudo ver, ésta seguía con la melodía de la canción. Entonces Billy animado, empezó a cantar _"...Siempre que estás borracho /vienes en busca mía/ ojalá te emborracharas /a todas las horas del día /Las mujeres en el horno /andan siempre muy calientes /unas es por lo que sacan /y otras es por lo que meten..."_

Cuando acabó la canción, los dos se quedaron callados, con una sonrisa en los labios. Al cabo de un rato, Billy rompió el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

\- Vaya, ¿como sabes tu esta canción?.

Elda notaba el aliento del joven en su oído, y el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda. El vino había desinhibido al joven, no estaba borracho, en absoluto, había tenido mucho cuidado de mantener las formas en la cena, pero ahora, lejos de aquel ambiente estirado e incomodo, Billy ayudado por el alcohol se sentía bien.

\- Y tu, ¿como la sabes?.- contraatacó ella.- ¿Cuantos tugurios y burdeles de mala muerte has visitado?

Billy no contestó, se limito a entornar los ojos con aire inocente, ella se giró levemente para verle la expresión de inocencia fingida.

\- Vamos, bajemos del caballo, la noche es agradable y te conviene hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Billy saltó del caballo mientras ella sujetaba las riendas de la montura, y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que le decía le preguntó:

\- ¿Como el que tu haces por las mañanas?.- En su pregunta no había malicia, le salió sin pensar, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Elda se giró hacia él, su mirada fría, los labios fruncidos en una fina linea, aunque era de noche, la luz de la luna llena le dejo ver a Billy la expresión de enfado de ella. No formuló ninguna pregunta, con la mirada lo decía todo.

\- Me refiero al ejercicio que haces cuando vas a andar por la playa.- Intentó él, pero la expresión del rostro de ella le decía que no le creía.- Yo... lo siento, no pretendía espiarte pero una mañana, dando un paseo por la playa te vi. - Acabó confesando él,en su rostro se reflejaba culpabilidad.

Ella se giró de espaldas a él, cogió las riendas del caballo y continuo andando, durante un buen rato anduvieron en silencio, el detrás de ella, estaba preocupado pues no sabía ahora que pasaría.

Mientras, ella pensaba en que hacer o que decirle. Se maldecía a si misma por haber sido tan imprudente, por no haber ido con más cuidado. Billy había descubierto una parte de ella que no quería mostrar en publico. ¿Que hacer ahora? Suspiró, un hondo y largo suspiro, y tomo una decisión.

\- Lo que me viste hacer, supongo que era mi entrenamiento con el bastón de combate.- Admitió por fin ella, seguía caminando.

\- Si.- contestó el tímidamente.- Y también unos ejercicios que no entendí, que nunca había visto.- Billy se adelantó y se puso a su lado, caminando a su ritmo.

\- Son ejercicios de relajación y también son movimientos de lucha.- Explicó ella

\- ¿Dónde los aprendiste? .- Preguntó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, el vino ingerido durante y después de la cena, lo hacia temerario.- La lucha con bastón ¿te la enseñó tu padre?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

\- Desde luego me sorprendes cada día.- Le dijo, en sus palabras no había enojo, si no admiración sincera.

\- Bueno, cuando me dijiste que tu padre era francés...

\- Si claro, sumaste dos y dos.- Él asintió con la cabeza

\- Pero los otros ejercicios que te vi hacer...

\- Eso ya es más complicado... y no se si tengo ganas de explicarte ahora mismo esa parte de mi vida la verdad.

El asintió, comprensivo, pero no convencido.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?.- Ella lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Servirá si te digo que no?.- El se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo te he contado quien soy, a que me dedico, he puesto mi vida literalmente en tus manos, he confiado en ti...

\- No tenias otro remedio, era eso o morirte. - Le contestó ella, su tono más duro de lo que pretendía.

El volvió a asentir.

\- Si, pero me salvaste.- Y le sonrió

Ella no contestó y el no supo si eso era un si o un no. Anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa. Elda llevo el caballo al establo. Luego se fue para la casa, Billy estaba sentado sobre uno de los escalones que subían al porche . Ella entró y sacó una jarra con vino y dos vasos. Le tendió uno a Billy y lo llenó. Luego se sentó a su lado, bebiendo de su propio vaso. Billy captó la invitación.

\- El pirata que mató a tu padre y te capturó era Barbanegra.- Era una afirmación.

Ella sin mirarle a los ojos asintió con la cabeza.

\- Estuviste con su tripulación.- Siguió afirmando el chico.- Si no te mató es porque tenias algo que el quería, no perdona a las tripulaciones de los barcos que captura, a no ser que alguien sea de su interés o le sea útil.

\- ¿Le conoces?.- Quiso saber ella

\- No, en persona no, conozco su reputación, pero hace tiempo que no se sabe nada de él.

Ella asintió, y bebió otro sorbo de vino. El hizo lo mismo.

\- Ahora entiendo a que te referías con tu experiencia con los piratas, no se que decirte. Yo soy uno de ellos, yo también he matado a gente, he abordado barcos. No busco defensa para mi o mi capitán, pero siempre que hemos abordado un barco, Flint da la oportunidad de rendirse al capitán.

\- Ya, ¿y si no lo hace...?.- Contestó ella a lo que Billy no respondió.- Lo que me pensaba...

Siguió un silencio incomodo. Elda tenia sentado a su lado a un pirata, un pirata para ella siempre había sido una idea de muerte, destrucción, anarquía... normalmente eran hombres sin moral ni honor, hombres que se gastaban sus ganancias en putas y ron, crueles y sangrientos. Toda antítesis de humanidad, pero el hombre que tenia a su lado no encajaba con esa descripción y sabia con pesar, que otros piratas tampoco podían describirse con esos adjetivos. El propio Barbanegra era un hombre inteligente, la había tratado con educación, ¿pero podía eso perdonar su comportamiento?.

Y Billy era uno de ellos, por mucho que le pesara, por mucho que ese chico le cayese bien, era uno de ellos. _Ellos_ habían matado a su padre. _Ellos_ la habían hecho pirata.

Pero no, en realidad sabía que todo era una escusa para no afrontar sus demonios, como explicarle todo eso, como exponer tan crudamente sus sentimientos a _ese pirata_ que tenia a su lado.

Billy la miraba de reojo, veía la tensión en sus rostro. La lucha que estaba manteniendo en su interior pero optó por no decir nada. Esperó a que ella hablase, si es que quería hacerlo. Entonces Elda lo miro directamente, el se sorprendió de la mirada, ¿había pena?, ¿miedo?, sus ojos estaban brillantes iba a hablar,pero un nudo en la boca del estomago le impedía hacerlo. Se levantó con violencia, y se alejó unos pasos, con los puños cerrados con fuerza. Billy dejó el vaso en el suelo y se acercó. Se puso detrás de ella y con suavidad puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Esta se encogió levemente ante el contacto de él, pero no se apartó.

\- De verdad que siento por todo lo que has pasado, la vida en un barco no es fácil, menos en uno pirata, no se porque pero una parte de mi se siente responsable... culpable... podría haber sido el Walrus quien capturara vuestro barco.-Ella siguió de pie, mirando las oscuras aguas del océano, Billy con la mano apoyada sobre su hombro.

\- Los mantenía a raya, nadie se propasó conmigo, de hecho el capitán fue muy claro al respecto con sus hombres, eso si que tengo que agradecérselo.- Y acompañó a sus palabras una carcajada cargada de amargura.

\- La vida en un barco pirata es muy dura.- Convino Billy

\- Por tu propia experiencia sabes que hay destinos peores.

Billy frunció las cejas, pensativo

\- Que te enrolen a la fuerza en la Royal Navy.

Ella asintió.

\- A ti te obligaron a ser una pirata, y a mi me obligaron a ser marinero.

Elda volvió a asentir.

\- Tenemos en común más de lo que parece.- Concluyó Billy, y Elda no pudo contradecirlo.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	6. Recuerdos

RECUERDOS

 _El está de rodillas, mal herido, a su alrededor hombres muertos, la mayoría de su tripulación . Ella misma tiene una herida de bala en el hombro, se ve taponándose la herida con la mano mientras mira con impotencia a su progenitor._

 _Ante ella se alza un hombre alto y corpulento de larga barba, de voz profunda, autoritaria, al oírle tiene miedo, sabe que ella y su padre van a morir. La herida del hombro le quema, esta mareada pero no le dará el gusto a ese cabrón, se mantiene de pie, aguantando._

 _El pirata se le acerca, sus ojos son azules oscuros, escrutadores. La mira con aprobación, casi con admiración, luego mira al hombre que esta a su lado, su padre._

 _Grita una orden y sus hombres matan a todos, menos a ella, su padre sabe que ya esta muerto, la herida en el estomago es fatal._

 _El trato que le ofrece le parece monstruoso, su vida a cambio de unirse a ellos. ¿Como es posible? No entiende nada. Ve a su padre, aguantando el dolor, la humillación de la derrota, éste le grita que viva, que acepte la proposición, pero ella no puede hacer eso. ¿Como? Es impensable._

 _Nota como crece el miedo en su interior, como ese miedo se transforma en ira, lo que siente en visceral, irracional, no puede expulsarlo, no puede calmarse. Debe actuar. Se ve a si misma sorprendiendo a ese pirata y sus hombres cogiendo la espada del suelo, le ataca y éste esquiva la estocada por los pelos. La expresión de sorpresa de su rostro cambia a una de admiración. Con un gesto de la mano izquierda ordena a sus hombres no intervenir._

 _Se ve a ella misma luchando con fuerza, con valentía, pero con imprudencia, sabe que perderá, que se esta dejando llevar por su miedo, por su odio._

 _Su padre le dice que se detenga, pero ella sigue cintando, dando estocadas. Hiere en el antebrazo al cabrón, y este le sonríe, ella se encoleriza aún más._

 _La lucha acaba cuando oye gritar a su padre, se gira y lo ve, moribundo._

 _\- Assez. - le dice él entre lagrimas.- Vous devez vivre fille (Basta, hija tienes que vivir)._

 _El pirata enfunda la espada y ella cae de rodillas junto a su padre, abrazándolo. Su padre le susurra algo al oído y luego muere en sus brazos, ella llora sin consuelo, la ultima voluntad de su padre es que pese a todo, viva. Mira al pirata y asiente a su proposición y luego se oye gritar a si misma, es un grito desesperado, desgarrador._

Billy oyó el grito y se incorporó de inmediato, el sol apenas había salido. Salió corriendo del establo , y cogiendo el hacha de cortar la leña, entró en la casa abriendo la puerta de golpe, en la cama Elda gritaba con desesperación, revolviéndose inquieta en el lecho, la camisa de dormir arrugada alrededor de su cuerpo sudado, el pelo suelto.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se acercó a la cama y le cogió la mano, en ese momento Elda despertó y se sentó como empujada por un resorte, se quedó quieta, desorientada, luego vio a Billy sentado a su lado,que le cogía la mano.

\- Tranquila.- Le dijo él casi en un susurro.- Luego le acercó un vaso con agua que había en la mesita, ella bebió con avidez y le devolvió el vaso, se sentía desorientada.- Estas en tu casa, has tenido una pesadilla.- Intentó tranquilizarla él.

Poco a poco, ella se fue serenando, se sentó al borde de la cama, junto al chico, era ajena a su aspecto, tan solo llevaba una camisa blanca corta, y los cordones delanteros se habían aflojado, pero no era consciente de nada de eso, su mente aún estaba presa de la pesadilla, respiraba con dificultad. Poco a poco se fue calmando y fue consciente de lo que había pasado y de repente estalló en un sollozo incontrolable.

Billy se quedó quieto sin saber como reaccionar, Elda no podía parar, sollozaba sin consuelo, se tapaba la cara, avergonzada de su reacción pero sin poder parar. Lagrimas acalladas durante años estaban siendo liberadas. La conversación de la noche anterior había sido el catalizador para que el subconsciente sacara a la luz todo el dolor guardado.

El chico se acercó a ella, paso su brazo por detrás de su espalda y la atrajo hacia si. Su pecho desnudo sirvió de reposo para la cabeza de ella. Billy acarició con delicadeza su cabello , y apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza le hablo con voz suave, con tranquilizadoras palabras. Ella seguía sollozando, no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, él la estrecho con mas fuerza, en un gesto protector, Elda se giró hacia el, encogiendo las rodillas y apoyando su cuerpo en el de Billy, rodeo la cintura de él con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Billy tenía apoyada su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, una vez más percibió su olor, olor a mar y a hierbas medicinales.

Elda se abrazaba con fuerza, los sollozos cada vez mas débiles, hasta que casi cesaron. Billy se dejó abrazar, estaba quieto, tenia miedo de decir o hacer algo que hicieran que ella se soltara de él.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, y fue consciente de que estaba abrazada con fuerza a Billy, que su cabeza se apoyaba sobre el torso desnudo de él, de que escuchaba el latido de su corazón en su oído, del calor de su cuerpo. Fue consciente de los brazos de él alrededor de su espalda y de su cintura. Cuando fue plenamente consciente de todo ello, pareció volver a la realidad y se apartó de él, con brusquedad.

Intentaba secarse las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, volvió a sentarse en la cama y entonces se dio cuenta de su atuendo e intentó cubrirse. Miró de reojo a Billy, los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas, las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. Se sentía fatal por ese estallido de emociones, pocas veces le había pasado, y cuando había sucedido siempre estaba sola. Se moría de vergüenza, no sabia donde mirar. Y en ese momento Billy la vio vulnerable, hasta entonces no había pensado en ella de esa manera, era una mujer valiente y decidida, inteligente, luchadora, pero ahora le parecía tan sola, le parecía increíble como había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad, apartada de todos y de todo. Se necesitaba mucho autocontrol y mucha voluntad. Billy se dio cuenta de que la admiraba, que la respetaba, que le gustaba, y tubo que frenar el impulso de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos y de besarla.

\- Por favor, ¿podrías dejarme sola?.- Le pidió sin poderle mirar a los ojos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de él.

\- Desde luego.- Y se levantó dispuesto a irse.- Si me necesitas... - Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El sol había salido del todo, Billy miró el horizonte y no supo que hacer. Sabia que ella no quería verle, que estuviese cerca, así que se lavó y se vistió y decidió que lo mejor seria ir al pueblo a dar una vuelta. Hacia tiempo que quería enterarse de que barcos calaban allí, y si podría encontrar trabajo en alguno de ellos para pagarse el viaje a Nueva Providencia.

Ella oyó como se alejaba el caballo y respiró aliviada. Se levantó de la cama, agotada, su cuerpo le pedía que volviera a ella, que durmiera, pero tenia miedo de que la pesadilla se repitiese, así que tras refrescarse la cara, optó por entrenarse, el ejercicio la relajaba, la ayudaba a centrarse. Así que sin cambiarse de ropa, cogió el bastón y empezó el entrenamiento, esta vez sin esconderse, el único que podía enterarse era Billy y éste ya lo sabía, y nadie tenia que ir a visitarla esa mañana, ni ella tenia que ver a ningún paciente, así que delante de la casa, enfrente del océano empezó un duro entrenamiento, más riguroso y severo que los que hacia normalmente.

La hora de comer encontró a Billy en la taberna, había decidido darle más margen a Elda. No sabia como reaccionaria ella cuando volviese, pero quería darle tiempo para recuperarse, así que decidió ir a comer a la taberna, Elda le había dado algún dinero, y aunque el lo había rehusado, finalmente Elda había insistido tanto que lo había aceptado. En la taberna se encontró con Martha, la chica que conoció en el mercado.

\- Hola Billy.- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Martha tenía unos labios carnosos y unos ojos negros que a Billy le parecieron muy sensuales.- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Él la invito a sentarse con la mano en la silla que había delante de él. Al hacerlo, la chica mostró su generoso escote al muchacho.

\- ¿Hoy no te acompaña Elda?, siempre vais juntos, parece que te vigile, ¿acaso te quiere solo para ella?.- Le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, había cierto tono malicioso en su voz, y a Billy no le gusto.

\- No necesito que nadie me vigile, ya soy mayorcito.- Contestó él serio.

\- Vaya, te has enfadado, lo siento.- Ella hizo un puchero.

\- Perdona, no tengo un buen día.- Le contestó él.- Pero no me gusta que hables así de Elda.- Puntualizó y Martha le hizo un mohín, provocando una sonrisa en él.

\- Eso está mejor.- Dijo ella sonriéndole incitante, mirando su pecho. La camisa abierta mostraba parte de su musculoso pecho, y las mangas de la camisa, arremangadas por encima del codo, también mostraban sus fuertes brazos.

Billy fue consciente del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, y su ego se vio enaltecido. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando una dientes blancos y sanos. De repente Billy ya no la vio tan vulgar, hacia tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y Martha era guapa, sensual y despertaba en el pasiones que hacia tiempo no satisfacía. Charlaron un rato y luego los dos salieron de la taberna, algo achispados por el ron que habían bebido, por un momento pensó en Elda, pero su mente y su cuerpo ansiaban otros placeres.

Billy siguió a Martha a su casa.

El sol empezaba a esconderse cuando Billy volvió a la playa. Montado sobre el caballo silbaba alegre,no pudo evitar pensar en Martha y en sus encantos, y una sonrisa acudió a su rostro. Cuando llegó, Elda no estaba, la buscó en el huerto, en la casa y en el establo pero nada. Pensó que quizá se estaría entrenando, o que lo mas probable era que hubiese ido a visitar a algún paciente.

Sin pensar mas en ello, pues no quería preocuparse, bajó a la playa. La tarde era calurosa y un baño le sentaría bien.

Se denudó, arrojando la ropa sobre la blanca arena dio unos pasos y se lanzó de cabeza al agua, estaba templada, y Billy suspiró con gusto. Se quedó un rato flotando mirando el cielo azul, mientras las suaves olas lo mecían.

* * *

Por fin Elda se había podido sacar la angustia de la pesadilla, su mente volvía a estar tranquila y su cuerpo cansado por el duro entrenamiento, agradecería el baño, la piscina natural que formaban las rocas en la playa permitía que el agua entrase y saliese, y en esa parte el agua solo llegaba hasta la cintura, haciendo que fuese un sitio ideal para lavarse y relajarse. Por suerte, también se había sacado a Billy de la cabeza. La incomodidad que le causó mostrarse débil y vulnerable ante él, y la incomodidad de refugiarse en sus brazos, aunque sus brazos fueran anchos y fuertes... pensó con una sonrisa. Estaba intentando sacarse semejantes pensamientos cuando levanto la cabeza y se quedo como paralizada. Delante suyo estaba Billy, desnudo, flotando panza arriba con una sonrisa en los labios, ajeno a la presencia de ella. Inmediatamente se sumergió hasta el cuello, el chapoteo llamó la atención del chico que levanto la cabeza y la vio, primero se quedó quieto por la sorpresa durante unos segundos pero enseguida reaccionó y se puso de rodillas sobre la arena, ocultando así su desnudez bajo el agua como había hecho ella.

\- Bueno, no es la primera vez que me ves así... tu misma me lo dijiste.- Intentaba sonar despreocupado, pero solo tenia ganas de reír dada la situación.

\- No es lo mismo.- Contestó molesta.- Pero al ver la expresión divertida en el rostro de él no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- Bueno, ahora ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones.- Contestó él, la sonrisa amenazaba en convertirse en carcajada.

Y Elda le sorprendió, pues empezó a reír sin poder parar, risa que contagió a Billy.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?.- Preguntó ella una vez pasado el ataque de risa.

\- Yo voy a seguir bañándome, a eso he venido. - Le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros,- tu haz lo que quieras.

Elda se quedó perpleja, no sabia como comportarse, y la naturalidad de él la desconcertó.

Durante un rato se mantuvieron a distancia y en silencio, Elda se sentía incomoda, pero Billy superada la sorpresa inicial, estaba disfrutando del baño y la puesta de sol, así que Elda optó por seguir su ejemplo.

\- ¿Como te ha ido en el pueblo?.- Le preguntó ella acercándose un poco más a él.

\- La semana que viene vendrá un barco que trae aceite de palma, quizá pueda embarcarme con ellos, veremos.

\- ¿Tan pronto?.- Le preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Ya estoy recuperado, y te dije que no quería abusar de tu hospitalidad

\- Ya.- Se limito a contestar ella.- ¿Donde has comido?.- la pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa.

\- En la taberna, y he visto a Martha.- La respuesta salió sin pensar.

\- No hace falta que me cuentes con quien vas.- Se disculpo ella, algo incomoda.

\- No pasa nada, pocos secretos me quedan por contarte.- Le contestó con un guiño.

Los dos callaron, mientras el sol se escondía tras el mar.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo.- Djo ella y el asintió.- Salgo yo primero,espera un momento porque no he traído ropa.

El enarcó una ceja.

\- Aun no estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía - Y pasó nadando junto a el.

Aunque el cielo estaba rojo y la luz era mas débil, Billy no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella al pasar a su lado, el agua deformaba la silueta, pero el había visto suficiente para imaginarse como era.

Elda era alta para ser una mujer, quizá midiese 1,75cm., tenia una piernas largas y bien torneadas. Tenia un pecho generoso, anchas espaldas y brazos fuertes. La vida la había endurecido, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, y a Billy le gustaba ese tipo de mujer. Aunque fuese reservada, sabia que habían conectado y lo sentiría mucho cuando tuviese que irse, pero se lo había prometido.

Mientras ella salida del agua él se giró, mirando el horizonte, dándole tiempo de llegar a casa y vestirse.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	7. La Huida

LA HUIDA

\- Billy, en el puerto corre el rumor de que se acerca un barco español por el sur. Unos pescadores dicen que ayer se cruzaron con La Capitana.

Elda acabada de llegar del puerto, había ido a recoger una mercancía que había encargado y fue entonces cuando se enteró de la noticia.

Billy había palidecido tras oír el nombre del barco.

\- Tengo que irme.- Fue lo único que dijo, en su voz había temor.

Entonces ella comprendió y poniéndose delante de él, lo cogió por los brazos.

\- ¿Es el barco que te capturó?

El se limitó a asentir.

\- Mierda.- maldijo Elda.- ¿Crees que están aquí por ti?, si no no se explica que se arriesguen tanto.

El volvió a asentir.

\- !Joder!.- Otro taco salió de su boca.- Aunque seas ciudadano británico, si creen que has hecho algo contra la Corona Española, pueden pedir la intervención del Gobernador para llegar a ti, y te aseguro que ese hombre con tal de salvar su propio culo y mantener su riqueza, haría lo que fuese necesario.- ¿Por que tienen tanto interés en ti?.- Preguntó.

\- Ya te lo dije, querían saber el paradero de Flint.- Contestó el con una verdad a medias.

Ella se quedó pensando, el no le miraba a los ojos.

\- Me estas mintiendo.- Le dijo con un suspiro.- ¿Lo haces verdad?, ¿tanto interés por un marinero de Flint? pretendes que yo te cuente todos mis secretos, pero tu te guardas los tuyos. Tus mentiras, o medias verdades pueden causarme problemas, supongo que lo sabes.

Entonces ella le soltó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, enfadada, mientras en su cabeza se gestaba una idea.

\- Flint va en busca del oro español.

Ella se giró, mirándolo incrédula.

\- ¿La Urca de Lima?.- El se limitó a asentir.- ¿Y tu sabes donde esta el barco?,¿Flint lo sabe?.- El chico volvió a asentir.

\- Es una historia muy larga, pero te diré que Flint consiguió el diario con la ruta de navegación del Urca cuando abordamos un barco, supongo que ya sabia o sospechaba de la existencia de ese diario.

\- ¿Y no crees que una información así me la podrías haber dado antes de ponerme en peligro?- El no pudo aguantarle la mirada.

\- ¿Me habrías ayudado de saber que la Corona Española estaba por en medio?, ¿como podía contarte esto?.- Intentó disculparse.

Ella levantó las manos al cielo en señal de impotencia.

\- Desde luego es un botín por el que muchos matarían, eso esta claro. Ese barco y su contenido es el tesoro de la Corona de España pero creía que eran solo habladurías, ¿como un galeón puede llevar todo ese oro? Estará bien escoltado, bien armado.

\- Desde luego, el convoy estaba formado por cinco navíos de la flota de Nueva España, pero esa información Flint se la guardó, cuando nos convenció para ir a por la Urca de Lima no nos explicó mucho mas, los hombres solo veían los más de 6 millones de pesos en oro y monedas. Nos enteramos más tarde.

\- ¿Como pretende Flint hacerse con el tesoro?.- El enfado había dado paso a pura curiosidad.

\- Pidió ayuda al Gobernador de Nueva Providencia, le iba a facilitar cañones y así poder atacar al Urca.- explicó el chico,- y por el diario, sabia donde lo encontraríamos. Pero todo se complicó. Uno de los navíos, La Almiranta nos detectó, para huir nos internamos en una tormenta... y ya sabes el resto.

\- Así que eres un hombre de confianza de Flint- dijo ella pensativa,- y han puesto precio a tu cabeza, los españoles te buscan por la información que puedas tener sobre el Urca y sobre Flint.

El asintió suspirando.

\- Soy su contramaestre.- Le confesó

\- ¿Qué eres su contramaestre?, mierda tendría que haberlo sospechado, no actúas como un simple marinero.- Elda apretó la mandíbula.- Mierda Billy.- Volvió a maldecir.

\- Lo siento, no quería engañarte.- Se intentó disculpar él.- Primero no me fiaba de ti.

Ella le miró con las cejas fruncidas.

\- Si, ya lo sé, me salvaste la vida, y siento no haberte dicho toda la verdad.

Elda cerró los ojos, suspirando.

\- Ahora se que puedo confiar en ti.- Dijo él.- Lo siento, tenía que habértelo explicado antes.- Volvió a disculparse.

\- Ese Flint parece muy inteligente.- Le reconoció la chica.- Y tiene suerte de contar con tu lealtad.

El se encogió de hombros.

\- No siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo, pero es un buen capitán, es inteligente aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no se que le pasa por la cabeza.- Reconoció Billy.

\- Estamos en un lio.- Admitió Elda

\- Mi intención no era complicarte así la vida.- No sabia que decir.

Ella movió la cabeza en gesto negativo y enarcó las cejas.

\- No te disculpes más, ahora ya es tarde para lamentaciones, es arriesgado quedarse a esperar. Enviaran a un bote para hacer averiguaciones, y es cuestión de tiempo que se sepa, estamos jodidos si no nos largamos de aquí.- Exclamó Elda.- A mi también me colgaran por ayudarte.

\- Pero tu no has hecho nada, les diré que no sabias quien era.- Argumento Billy.- No te entiendo, ¿que te propones?

Billy la miró sin comprender.

\- Creo que la vida que tenia aquí se ha ido a la mierda.

Billy la miro sorprendido,comprendiendo por fin.

\- No puedo permitirlo, tu tienes una vida aquí, no puedes dejarla sin más, no por mi culpa.

Ella le miró y sonrió.

\- En el fondo, este nunca ha sido mi hogar, ahora tengo la excusa para largarme.- Contestó ella.

\- No pareces enojada por tener que irte de aquí por mi culpa, ni triste.

No, sorprendentemente no lo estaba. Anehalaba el cambio.

Y notaba en el estomago esa sensación que hacia años no sentía, una mezcla de miedo, emoción, duda,... emociones y sensaciones que tenia siempre que se embarcaba con su padre hacia un destino desconocido y lejano. No tenía claro que sería ahora de su vida, a dónde iría, pero las perspectivas de una nueva aventura después de tantos años, de un nuevo viaje, la espoleaban a seguir hacia adelante.

Con rapidez, se sacó las pocas dudas que le quedaban de la cabeza, los problemas se solucionarían a medida que llegaran, así se lo había enseñado su padre. Ahora la prioridad era irse de allí, Billy tenia que huir, y ella tendría que acompañarle, había ayudado a un pirata fugitivo, no tan solo buscado por las autoridades británicas, si no de interés para la Corona de España.

\- Todo tiene su fin.- En su voz determinación, y sin decir nada más, entró en la casa.- Ayúdame, tenemos poco tiempo.

En poco menos de una hora, Elda había recogido sus pocas pertenencias y las había guardado en un par de baules. Principalmente libros sobre medicina, instrumental médico, sus diarios, algún medicamento,ya que era imposible llevárselos todos, ropa y sus armas. También cogieron unos toneles de agua,comida y un par de mantas.

Billy veía como Elda lo preparaba todo muerto de curiosidad, pero ella no le dijo nada. Se limitaba a indicarle que hacer y él la obedecía.

Cargaron el equipaje y las provisiones en el carro y engancharon a él el caballo, luego Elda condujo en silencio por un camino que se elevaba sobre la isla, sobre un acantilado, que quedaba oculto entre la vegetación , llegaron a una pendiente que llevaba hacia una cueva, en la playa, oculta desde el mar y desde tierra.

En la cueva había una embarcación de considerable eslora, pero manejable entre dos personas. Billy la miro sorprendido con una sonrisa cruzandole el rostro de oreja a oreja, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Estas llena de sorpresas.- Se limitó a decir él.

Entre los dos cargaron los bultos en la barca. Ésta estaba bien amarrada, la marea ya empezaba a estar alta, y la embarcación se mecía sobre las suaves olas que la movían.

\- Deja suelto al caballo, sabrá volver solo a casa.-Le dijo ella mientras acariciaba con cariño al animal,despidiéndose.- Y el carro tíralo por el acantilado. Borremos las huellas del carro de la arena.- Le indicó, y Billy obedeció.

Soltaron los amarres de la barca y entre los dos la empujaron para salir al mar. Elda se puso al timón y Billy a los remos, una vez en mar abierto, izaron la vela dirección norte, hacia Nueva Providencia, si el tiempo les era favorable y tenían suerte, lo conseguirían.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	8. Flint

FLINT

La pérdida de Billy había sido un duro golpe para Flint, aunque discreparan en muchas cosas, era un buen contramaestre, un buen hombre, y era querido y respetado por la tripulación del Walrus. Su mediación entre él y su tripulación había evitado más de un problema o sublevación.

Flint no era muy comunicativo con sus hombres, era duro y expeditivo,había tenido más de una discusión con su contramaestre por ese motivo.

\- Si quieres que te sigan tienes que hablar con ellos, de esa manera te ganarás su confianza y su respeto.- Le dijo en una ocasión Billy

\- Ya hablas tu con ellos.- Había sido su respuesta.- Yo lo haré cuando lo crea oportuno.- Había zanjado la conversación con rotundidad.

Le echaría de menos, era un subordinado eficiente y leal pero tendría que continuar con su plan sin él, el encontronazo con la La Almiranta había sido un revés, por suerte habían podio huir, pero el Walrus había sufrido daños importantes y temía que si se encontraban con el Urca de Lima no pudiese llevar a cabo el plan, tampoco había conseguido los cañones prometidos por el Gobernador de Nueva Providencia. Pero lo que más le preocupaba aunque no lo compartiera con nadie, era no saber donde estaba el barco. Hacia semanas que navegaban sin resultado, sus hombres cansados lo miraban con desconfianza, la promesa del oro español quedaba muy lejos, y no había nadie que mediara entre él y su tripulación.

Flint estaba furioso, decepcionado y no había nadie para calmar su mal humor. Se encerraba en su camarote, revisando una y otra vez el mapa, midiendo, haciendo cálculos. Era imposible que hubiese desaparecido, los datos y mediciones eran correctos,entonces ¿donde demonios se había metido?

Un grito en cubierta le hizo salir de inmediato de su camarote. El vigía había visto a lo lejos lo que parecía ser el mástil de un barco, emergiendo tras una ensenada, al norte.

Enseguida Flint notó un nudo en el estómago, ¿por fin lo habían encontrado? Flint se dirigió a Gates, que en ausencia de Billy ocupaba el puesto de contramaestre, y empezó a impartir ordenes que su hombre repetía a los marineros.

\- Pondremos al Walrus al abrigo de esos salientes.- Le dijo Flint a Gates, señalando un conjunto rocoso que se adentraba en el mar.- Bajaremos a tierra y desde esas rocas podremos observar sin ser vistos.

Gates asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, impaciente también por saber si por fin habían encontrado al galeón español.

Una vez en tierra, Flint junto a media docena más de hombres armados se dirigió con sigilo hacia las rocas, una vez en la cima y parapetados por ellas pudieron ver el barco que había al otro lado de la ensenada, y sus sorpresa fue mayúscula.

La Urca de Lima estaba sobre la arena, de costado, herida de muerte, su palo mayor había desaparecido junto con todo el velamen, la arena de la playa brillaba pues el oro y las monedas españolas estaban desperdigadas por la arena, junto con varios cuerpos sin vida de los marineros.

Algunos de ellos se afanaban en recoger el oro y los cofres y cargarlos en los botes que habían sobrevivido al naufragio, pero Flint mirando a través de su catalejo, se dio cuenta de que era una misión imposible, con los botes los españoles no llegarían lejos, intentaban salvar algo que era insalvable a no ser que otro navío de la escolta española llegase para ayudarles. Y enseguida pensó en La Almiranta, que les había perseguido y era probable que estuviera cerca.

Flint se sentó, su mente bullía para idear un plan con el que conseguir el tesoro español, estaba tan cerca de conseguir su sueño... pero Gates, sentado a su lado le devolvió a la realidad.

\- Hemos sufridos daños muy importantes, no tenemos suficientes cañones, hemos perdido a varios hombres...

\- Tenemos que ir a por el oro, esta aquí mismo, les quedan pocos hombres y están agotados después del naufragio.- Argumentó con vehemencia Flint.

\- Si, y nosotros también, y es cuestión de tiempo que nos descubra algún barco de la escolta española. - Insistió Gates-.Y como invocado de la nada, en el horizonte vieron aparecer una vela.

Flint miró a Gates con rabia, y éste movió la cabeza negativamente. Con un grito de impotencia, Flint les ordenó volver a los botes.

En el barco sus hombres esperaban las noticias, pero cuando Flint ordenó levar el ancla y poner rumbo a Nueva Providencia, todos se quedaron de pie en la cubierta mirándole incrédulos. Se sentían engañados y utilizados.

\- Detrás de esas rocas esta el tesoro, pero un barco se dirige hacia aquí, puede que sea La Almiranta o algún navío de la flota española.- Hizo una pausa mirando a sus hombres.- No podemos hacer nada, no tenemos cañones, y el Walrus ha sufrido importantes desperfectos.

Sus hombres lo miraban atentos a sus palabras.

\- Hemos luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, me habéis seguido en un viaje que parecía una locura, se que os prometí que todos tendrías vuestra parte del oro, pero lo primero es sobrevivir, buscaremos otra oportunidad.- Hizo una pausa,mirando a sus hombres, intentando buscar palabras de consuelo, consuelo que él no sentía.- Es mejor retirarnos ahora, recuperarnos y volver, y supongo que no debo recordaros que cerreis la boca sobre el tesoro y no digais nada a nadie en cuanto lleguemos a Providencia.- Clavó una mirada que dejaba claro que le pasaria al que se fuese de la lengua.

\- Y que pasara si cuando volvemos ya no hay oro?.- Preguntó uno de los marineros, pregunta que se hacían todos.

\- Si no podemos hacernos con este tesoro, habrá otros, os lo prometo, tendréis vuestra recompensa.- Y diciendo esto impartió las ordenes precisas para emprender la huida.

La alegría inicial de saber que habían encontrado el oro español, paso rápidamente a la desconfianza y a la duda tras tener que abandonarlo. Vio la decepción en los ojos de su tripulación, y sabia que eso era peligroso, aunque Gates era querido por ellos, solo Billy sabia y podía convencerlos de que confiasen en Flint incluso cuando él mismo no lo habría hecho.

Algunos hombres le eran totalmente leales, entre ellos Gates, otros en cambio se habían enrolado en su barco con la promesa de oro y riquezas, y desde que habían emprendido la búsqueda del Urca de Lima no habían abordado ningún otro barco, la mayoría pensaba que su capitán estaba obsesionado con el Urca y que en su locura los arrastraría a todos al infierno.

Flint se encerró en su camarote, estaba furioso, caminaba con grandes zancadas alrededor de su habitación, abriendo y cerrando los puños, en un ataque de ira, barrió con la mano todos los papeles y mapas que había sobre la mesa y no quedándose satisfecho, volcó la mesa y dio una patada a la silla la cual fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

* * *

En el rumbo que habían trazado hacia Nueva Providencia se encontrarían con varias islas, islas que formaban las Bahamas, algunas de ellas deshabitadas, y en la medida de lo posible seguirían sus costas, el viento les era favorable, la barca avanzaba sobre el agua a buen ritmo, no se divisaban nubarrones en el horizonte y las expectativas eran buenas. Sabían que tendrían que acercarse a alguna isla para avituallarse, pues con las provisiones que llevaban no tenían claro que pudiesen llegar a Providencia, y aún menos si el tiempo se tornaba hostil, que en esa época del año era lo más normal. Aparecían temporales de la nada, algunos duraban unos minutos, otros podían alargarse

unas horas, pero para una barca en medio del océano, cualquier tormenta era mala.

Elda estaba sentada en la popa, cogiendo el timón, el viento alborotaba su pelo y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Billy sentado en la proa estaba anudando unos cabos cuando se fijó en la expresión de la chica, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que éste la miraba y ensancho aún más la sonrisa.

\- Pareces feliz.- Le dijo él perplejo.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no navegaba, no era consciente de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.- Le contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Me quitas un peso de encima.

Ella le miró inquisitiva

\- Me sentía culpable, la verdad, lo has abandonado todo por ayudarme.

\- Tu has sido la excusa.- Le contestó ella.- Hacia tiempo que mi vida era un asco, no estoy hecha para estar en tierra firme.

\- Algún día tendrás que contarme eso.- Le dijo él

\- Tranquilo, lo haré.- Y tras mirarse unos segundos, Billy volvió a la tarea que estaba haciendo, y ella siguió con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

Llevaban 4 días en el mar cuando vieron como a lo lejos caían relámpagos, la tormenta no tardaría en encontrarlos, así que decidieron no arriesgarse y buscar alguna isla donde poder refugiarse, delante suyo solo había mar, habían pasado cerca de un pequeño islote, así que viraron dirección a la isla. La tormenta se les echaba encima, tan pronto la barca tocó tierra, entre los dos la sacaron del mar, la ataron a dos palmeras y descargaron las provisiones. Sin perder tiempo, se internaron en la selva, donde encontraron un conjunto de rocas que ofrecía un pequeño refugio a modo de cueva poco profunda. Ya tenían la tormenta encima, el viento soplaba con fuerza y las palmeras se movían con violencia.

\- ¿La barca aguantara?.- Le gritó Elda en el oído a Billy para hacerse oír por encima de los truenos.

\- Eso espero.- Contestó él también gritando, aunque tenia las mismas dudas que ella.

El espacio no era muy grande, habían apilado las provisiones para que no se mojaran y los dos estaban sentados contra la pared rocosa, hombro con hombro. La ráfagas de viento traían la lluvia que los salpicaba y el cielo se iluminaba con los relámpagos.

Los dos estaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro, intentaban cubrirse mutuamente de los aguijones de la lluvia, Billy se inclinaba sobre Elda intentando protegerla de los elementos con su cuerpo.

\- He visto tormentas peores.- Le gritó ella al oído, la tormenta se llevaba sus palabras, pero Billy entendió lo que le decía.

\- Y yo.- Le contestó entrecerrando los párpados, pues la lluvia se le metía en los ojos.

Con resignación esperaron a que pasara el temporal, no podían hacer fuego y las rocas a duras penas les ofrecían refugio, pero hubiese sido peor que la tormenta los hubiese encontrado en medio del mar o en la playa. Solo esperaban que la barca estuviera donde la habían dejado.

La suerte parecía que les seguía acompañando, pasó la noche y la tormenta terminó tal y como había comenzado, amaneciendo un cielo azul sin nubes, cuando llegaron a la playa, vieron vegetación que el fuerte viento había arrastrado, algunas palmeras habían caído, corrieron hacia la barca, las palmeras que la sujetaban habían aguantado, la barca estaba de costado y la lona con la que la habían cubierto ya no estaba , la revisaron de arriba a bajo, con temor, pero la embarcación estaba en buen estado. Al ver que todo estaba bien cargaron de nuevo las provisiones y el agua, la lluvia había llenado los toneles.

Empujaron la barca por la blanca arena hasta la orilla y allí ayudados por los remos se adentraron de nuevo en el mar.

Aunque llevaban buen ritmo, decidieron racionar la comida, llevaban carne y pescado en salazón, queso, y en la isla donde habían pasado la noche hicieron acopio de fruta. Era el octavo día en el mar cuando a través del catalejo Elda distinguió el mástil de un barco.

\- Parece un bergantín, tiene dos palos-. Le pasó el catalejo a Billy

\- Si, pero no puedo ver bajo que pabellón navegan desde aquí, sería arriesgado llamar su atención sin saber que bandera enarbolan.

\- ¿Que hacemos?.- Preguntó Elda.

\- Esperemos, dentro de poco sera visible la bandera.

\- ¿Y de que nos servirá?.-Dijo ella con preocupación

\- Si son españoles, estamos perdidos, por aquí no hay buques franceses, y si son ingleses podríamos inventar una historia.- Contestó él.

\- Pero como descubran que somos piratas...- Apuntó ella.

El se sorprendió ante la afirmación de la chica.

\- ¿Somos?.- Levantó una ceja

\- Solo por estar contigo, si te descubren, yo también seré acusada de piratería, seremos sus prisioneros en el barco.

Billy asintió.

\- Quizá tendríamos una oportunidad en caso de que fuese bandera pirata.- Afirmó él con rotundidad.

Ella lo miró seria, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que tenia razón, aunque no le gustase la idea.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que nos ayudarían y no nos matarían?.- Le preguntó ella, intentando no aceptar la opción que el le daba.

\- No tenemos nada que puedan robarnos, y entre piratas hay códigos, tu lo sabes.- Le dolía tener que recordar su pasado con los piratas, pero era el único modo de convencerla.- Aún nos queda mucho para llegar a Providencia, hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, pero estamos solos en una barca en medio del océano.- Siguió argumentando él.

Mientras hablaban el barco que habían visto a lo lejos ya era totalmente visible en el horizonte.

Finalmente ella asintió, a regañadientes, pero asintió, era la única solución.

\- Adelante, veamos con que nos enfrentamos.- Le dijo ella y Billy tomó de nuevo el catalejo.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	9. Encuentros Inesperados

ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

\- No puede ser!.- Exclamó el chico poniéndose de pie en la barca.- ¡No puede ser!.- Repitió, y bajando el catalejo empezó a reír.- Por las barbas de Neptuno que no puede ser.

Elda lo miraba sin entender nada, éste le pasó el catalejo y ello miró hacia el barco que ahora se veía claramente en el horizonte, vio una bandera pirata, así que suspiró algo aliviada, pero no estaba tranquila, desconocía a que tripulación pirata pertenecía la bandera, miró de nuevo a Billy,parecía que él si que la reconocía. El chico estaba eufórico, y su buen humor enseguida se le contagió, Billy tomó de nuevo el catalejo y centró de nuevo su atención en el barco pirata, como asegurándose de que lo que veía era real, finalmente miró a Elda, y triunfante le dijo:

\- Es él, hemos encontrado al Walrus.

Elda lo miró atónita, tanta buena suerte la asustaba, presentía que en cualquier momento algo se torcería.

\- Tenemos que llamar su atención.- Dijo ella.- El rumbo de la barca era de intercepción con el barco pirata, pero si no se les ocurría algo, el barco podría pasar de largo sin verles.

Elda rebuscó entre sus bolsas y sacó un espejo.

\- Buena idea.- Dijo él mientras cogía el espejo y lo inclinaba buscando el reflejo del sol.

Tras varios intentos, el truco dio resultado y a lo lejos vieron otro destello, les estaban contestando. Billy estaba de pie en la cubierta de la barca, con una mano se apoyaba en el mástil de la vela, con la otra se hacia visera encima de los ojos, mirando hacia el barco que se iba acercando con una sonrisa en los labios.

Elda por su parte era una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios, se sentía aliviada, y temerosa al no tener la certeza de que sucedería, emocionada por conocer a Flint del que Billy tanto le había hablado, y también rechazo y desconfianza hacia los piratas a los que en breve conocería. Todos esos sentimientos la atraían y al mismo tiempo repelían. Tenia un nudo en el estómago, Billy era ajeno a sus emociones, y ella se alegraba por él, pero no tenia claro de que la recibiesen con los brazos abiertos por mucho que Billy le había dicho que no habría ningún problema, ni tenia muy claro que ella quisiera estar entre esa tripulación, pues el recuerdo del encuentro con Barbanergra aún estaba muy presente.

El Walrus ya estaba muy cerca, distinguía al capitán en el castillo de popa, mientras éste los observaba a través del catalejo, veía a varios marineros maniobrar el bergantín para acercarse a la barca. Ya no podía huir, había tomado una decisión, para bien o para mal, estaba a punto de conocer al temible capitán Flint.

\- ¿De que infierno sales Bones?.- Un hombre calvo y fornido con una ancha sonrisa estaba apoyado en la baranda.

\- Gates, ¿piensas ayudarnos o te vas a quedar todo el día mirándonos con esa cara de bobo?-. Le contestó el chico, también sonriendo.

Gates le lanzó un cabo que éste ató a la barca.

\- Y vienes bien acompañado.- Dijo otro hombre moreno, con una media melena rizada uniéndose a Gates.

Billy miró a Elda.

\- Este bocazas es John Silver.- Le presentó.- Nuestro cocinero, esta es Elda.

El tal John asintió con una media sonrisa burlona en los labios hacia Elda a modo de saludo y ella hizo lo propio.

Entre los dos, empezaron a coger fardos que pasaban desde la barca a Gates y a John. Del capitán no había ni rastro.

Una vez descargada la barca, subieron a bordo por una escalerilla de cuerda. Una vez en cubierta, Gates se acercó al chico y sin mediar palabra le dio un fuerte abrazo, éste respondió a tal muestra de afecto con una sonrisa, cuando se separaron, varios marineros se acercaron a Billy, algunos dándole palmadas afectuosas en la espalda, otros estrechándole la mano efusivamente, el no dejaba de sonreír, Elda vio claro que Billy era querido por aquellos marineros.

La mayoría la miraban con curiosidad, otros con indiferencia y algunos con desconfianza, ella también los estudió aguantando estoicamente su escrutinio.

Entonces tras ella oyó una voz grave y autoritaria.

\- Vaya Bones, tienes más vidas que un gato.

\- Capitán, un placer estar de vuelta.- Dijo el chico saludando a su superior.

Elda se quedó helada, le pareció conocer esa voz, pero sabia que era imposible, aún seguía de espaldas al capitán, apilando el equipaje que habían descargado.

\- ¿A quien traes?.- Le preguntó Flint con sequedad.

\- Capitán, si estoy aquí es gracias a ella, me ha salvado la vida.- Dijo el chico con orgullo- Deje que le presente a Elda.

Flint pareció titubear por un momento ante la mención del nombre de la chica, entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que ella se giraba.

Los dos se quedaron petrificados, mirándose, a la mente de ella acudieron recuerdos lejanos, acudió el rostro amable del oficial James McGraw, un rostro que ahora estaba ante sí. Aunque había cambiado el uniforme de oficial de la Roya Navy por una indumentaria pirata y su pelo ahora estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, y una barba pelirroja cubría su mentón, sus ojos no habían cambiado, quizá fuesen más duros, su mirada más escrutadora, pero en el fondo, esos ojos verdes eran los del oficial que había conocido, los ojos de su amigo, con el que había navegado por mares lejanos hacia 10 años.

Una ancha sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en su interior una alegría creciente, sin pensarlo se acercó a Flint, el cual aún parecía en estado de shock, y se lanzó en un abrazo. El por fin reaccionó, y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, ocultando una sonrisa entre el pelo de ella.

Mientras, Billy y el resto de la tripulación miraban la escena sorprendidos y sin entender nada. Nunca había visto a su capitán demostrar ningún sentimiento de cariño hacia nadie, parecía estar siempre enfadado, y sospechaba que semejante comportamiento no se iba a volver a repetir, pues Flint era un hombre que sabia controlar sus emociones y rara vez las mostraba en público.

\- ¿Como es posible?.- Dijo Elda apartándose de él y mirándolo incrédula.

Apoyó suavemente su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del hombre, con cariño, pero éste enseguida se apartó, ya había recobrado el dominio de si mismo. Su rostro de nuevo grave, estudiándola con atención. Era consciente de que sus hombres lo observaban.

\- ¿No tenéis trabajo?.- Les gritó.- Gates, rumbo a Providencia.- Ordenó, y luego volvió la mirada hacia la chica. Ella le interrogó con la mirada al ver como fruncía el ceño.

\- Ven, hablaremos en mi camarote.- Le dijo acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de la mano. Su rostro impasible. Y sin perder tiempo ella lo siguió bajo la mirada estupefacta de la tripulación y de un asombrado y desconcertado Billy.

El camarote del capitán era sencillo y práctico, un coy colgaba entre dos vigas, había una estantería repleta de libros, y en una mesa se amontonaban planos, cartas náuticas e instrumentos de navegación, solo había dos sillas en la estancia. Flint no se sentó, se situó delante de la mesa y se apoyó en ella, Elda se quedó de pie delante de él, estaba contenta de haberse reencontrado, sentía un gran cariño por James McGraw, pero no estaba segura de que el hombre que tenía ante ella fuese el mismo, ahora que se fijaba con mas atención, si que vio el cambio que había sufrido, su ceño parecía estar permanentemente fruncido, su rictus se había endurecido y su porte era rígido, como si tuviera una lucha permanente en su interior. Él tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho.

\- ¿Así que ahora te haces llamar Flint? ¿El temible pirata Flint?.- Rompió el hielo ella. El se limitó a asentir pues no sabia que decirle, tenían tanto que contarse, pero tan poco tiempo.

\- James, ¿aún te llamas James?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa y él pareció relajarse.

\- Si, pero todos me llaman Flint.- Contestó también con una sonrisa.- Por favor, tu también hazlo.- Lle pidió el-. El James que tu conociste en Londres ya no existe.

Ella asintió.

\- Bueno, supongo que me explicarás todo esto, ¿no?

El suspiró, ¿por donde empezar?, como contarle todos esos 10 años, como se había iniciado, que lo había llevado a ser un pirata, estaba buscando un modo fácil y breve de explicarse cuando ella le preguntó:

\- ¿Thomas sabe que ahora eres un pirata?- Lo dijo medio en broma, pero vio que no había sido acertada.

Esa pregunta a bocajarro no se la esperaba, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su espalda se puso rígida, Elda se dio cuenta del estado de agitación que había provocado en él aquella pregunta.

\- ¿James, que pasó?-. Le preguntó preocupaba, acercándose a él y cogiéndolo con suavidad de los brazos.

Flint no podía responder, no podía enfrentarse de nuevo a ese episodio de su vida, al motivo por el cual ahora era pirata. Durante esos años lo había alimentado el odio, la furia ciega, las ganas de venganza, intentaba no pensar en Thomas, y ahora un rostro del pasado aparecía para enfrentarle a sus temores.

Al ver su lucha interior, Elda lo abrazó con fuerza, no sabía que más hacer. En otro momento ese gesto sabía que lo hubiese calmado, que lo hubiese agradecido, pero desconocía al James de ahora, pero de todos modos lo intentó y su instinto no le falló.. El la rodeó entre sus brazos con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en la suya. Un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios, tantos años reprimiéndose, tantos años aguantando, tantos años alimentando su odio hacia todos aquellos que le arrebataron a su amigo, a su amante, a su amor, y ahora la única que conocía su pasado, la única con la que podía ser sincero y ser él mismo estaba ante él.

\- Esta muerto.- Le susurró al oído sin deshacer el abrazo con voz ronca,cargada de odio.

Elda notó como el hombre temblaba, no supo si de tristeza o de furia. Cuando se separaron los dos tenían los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas.

Él se giró, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No podía mostrarse débil en ese momento, no en su barco con la tripulación fuera. Elda lo cogió suavemente del brazo, obligándolo a girarse.

\- Ya sabes las ideas que tenia Thomas.- Dibujó una débil sonrisa.

\- Si, quería hacer de las Bahamas una colonia británica, indultar a los piratas para que rehicieran su vida de modo honrado y llevar el comercio legal y la prosperidad a las islas.

El asintió.

\- Recuerdo que pocos apoyaban su idea, los que tenían el poder tenían miedo, yo misma tenia mis dudas dada mi experiencia con Barbanegra, pero entendía la idea de Thomas, lo más práctico era perdonarlos, darles el indulto, quizá era la única manera de prosperar.

\- ¿Recuerdas la reacción de su padre?.- Ella asintió con tristeza.- Eso es lo que mas le dolió, que su propio padre se pusiera en su contra.- Lo dijo con rencor.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, y también los esfuerzos redoblados por dar caza a los piratas.- Eso fue un golpe bajo para Thomas.- Creo que hice bien en seguir vuestro consejo e irme.

Flint asintió, sus ojos cargados de tristeza.

\- Tal y como estaban las cosas tus servicios a la Royal Navy hubiesen servido de poco, te hubiesen apresado por piratería.

Ella le cogió la mano con cariño, y le sonrió con dulzura, animándolo a seguir.

\- Pero lo peor fue cuando su padre descubrió lo que había entre nosotros.- Su voz se tornó amarga.- Lord Alfred usó su influencia para que me echaran de la Royal Navy, como puedes comprender, que uno de sus oficiales tuviera un amante era una vergüenza que tenía que ser castigada.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Que fue de Thomas?

\- Pobre Thomas, con sus honorables ideales.- Flint movió la cabeza con pesar-. Su padre lo internó en una institución mental, en el Bethlem Royal Hospital, era inadmisible que el hijo de un importante lord ingles estuviera liado con otro hombre y a demás propusiera que a los piratas de las Bahamas se les indultara.

\- Has dicho que esta muerto ¿como lo sabes?

\- Porque me enteré de que Thomas se había suicidado.- Concluyó Flint no aguantando más el dolor.

De nuevo se abrazó con fuerza a Elda, no quería mostrarse débil, pero hablar con alguien que había conocido a su querido Thomas y que había compartido con ellos ese secreto y una buena amistad era como un bálsamo para su alma atormentada.

\- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que está muerto?.- No quería infligirle más dolor al hurgar en aquella herida, pero le resultaba extraño que Thomas se hubiese suicidado dado su carácter.

Flint parecía perplejo ante la pregunta.

\- Me enteré por Peter, ¿te acuerdas de Peter Ash?. - Flint se había separado de ella.

\- Si, el parlamentario que apoyaba a Thomas.- Dijo ella recordando al hombre.

\- Me lo dijo antes de ser desterrado de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Y como lo supo? .- Insistió

Flint la miraba perplejo.

\- Creo que se enteró por alguien que trabajaba allí, no sé quien.

Hizo una pausa mirándola incrédulo.

\- ¿Por qué insistes? ¿A caso piensas que de tener la mínima duda sobre esa información no habría ido en su busca? ¿de que no habría removido cielo y tierra para encontrarlo?

\- Perdóname James, no quiero causarte más dolor, pero se me hace tan extraño conociendo a Tom que pusiera fin a su vida.- Elda lo miraba con cariño, sintiendo su sufrimiento.

\- Tu ya no estabas allí cuando todo se fue a la mierda. No sabes por lo que pasó Tom, como sufrió.- Le dijo enojado,anteponía el sufrimiento de su amante al suyo propio.

\- Es cierto.- Admitió ella sintiéndose culpable.- No dudo de tu palabra, perdóname.

Flint pareció calmarse. Pero Elda no podía sacar de su cabeza la duda, pero era inútil insistir

\- Lo siento mucho James, ojala hubiese estado allí, ojalá...- Dejo la frase sin terminar.

\- No hubieses podido hacer nada, todo estaba perdido.-Dijo con pesar, acariciándole la mejilla.- Tu también habrías caído y yo no habría podido soportar otra perdida, no, hiciste bien en irte.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, consolándose mutuamente. Elda se apartó con suavidad de Flint, esperando a que continuara con su relato. El se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

\- Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Thomas enloquecí de dolor y de rabia. El causante de nuestra desgracia era Lord Alfred, el nos había separado y había arruinado nuestras vidas.- Hizo una pausa antes de seguir.- Una idea empezó a cobrar sentido en mi cabeza, si Thomas no podía cumplir su deseo de hacer de las Bahamas un lugar civilizado lo haría yo. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que te hiciste pirata para llevar la prosperidad a las islas?. James, no tiene sentido, lo siento. ¿Y que pasó con Lord Hamilton?.- Pero ya se esperaba su respuesta.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula.

\- Lo maté.- Confesó.- Mi primera presa como pirata fue su barco.- Contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos, como desafiándola a que le censurase por tal acción.

Ella no dijo nada, le aguantó la mirada, en su interior entendiendo perfectamente el modo de actuar del hombre. No iba a reprochárselo.

\- Luego me enteré de lo del oro, con el oro del barco español podría comprar el indulto para los piratas, con oro puedes conseguir casi cualquier cosa. La hija del Gobernador, Eleanor Guthrie apoyaba mi plan. Legalizar el comercio en las islas era un bien para todos. Era lo que Thomas quería.

\- Pero James, Thomas no hubiese querido que te convirtieras en todo aquello que el quería erradicar, no...

Flint no le dejó acabar la frase, la miró con furia.

\- No podía hacer otra cosa, me habían echado con deshonor de lasmarina, - el tono de su voz cada vez era más fuerte,- sabes que no tengo familia, mis amigos me giraron la espalda, Thomas estaba muerto, ¿que podía hacer? Pensé que hacer realidad su sueño era como mejor podía honrarle.- Cuando acabo su explicación en sus ojos se reflejaba la ira, su pecho se movía agitado y había cerrado los puños con fuerza.

Elda lo miró, sintiéndose de nuevo culpable, si quizá se hubiese quedado...ahora todo sería diferente, pero eso era algo que no sabría jamas.

Aunque pareciera una locura, Elda le entendía, entendía lo que quería hacer Flint, quizá no era la mejor manera, pero sus motivos eran puros, lo movía el amor que sentía por Thomas.

\- Cuenta conmigo.- Se oyó decir a si misma en voz alta, Flint levantó la cabeza hacia ella y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa que hacia mucho que no mostraba.

Elda se acercó a el, y cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos depositó un corto beso en sus labios, era un beso de cariño, de amistad sincera. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Billy se quedó quieto ante la escena que tenia ante sus ojos, notó como se ruborizaba pues era consciente de que no tendría que estar allí, había llamado a la puerta pero al no recibir contestación decidió entrar, y ahora se lamentaba por ello, intentando no hacer ruido, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Noto como si un peso se instalara en su corazón a la vez que su mente bullía en mil preguntas.

\- Billy, ¿has avisado al capitán de que pronto llegaremos a tierra?.- Billy miró perplejo a Gates.- Muchacho, tanta agua te ha ablandado el cerebro.- Entonces reaccionó.

\- Ahora mismo lo hago.- Contestó, y volvió hacia el camarote de Flint, esta vez golpeó más fuerte con los nudillos la puerta de madera y esperó la contestación de su capitán antes de entrar.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	10. Nueva Providencia

NUEVA PROVIDENCIA

Elda quedó abrumada por la actividad que había en el puerto de la isla. Un ir y venir de mercancías de todos los tipos, la mayoría robada de barcos mercantes, era descargada en la arena y luego transportada en carros hacia los almacenes del Gobernador, donde allí su hija que ahora se ocupaba de los negocios, valoraba y tasaba la mercancía para luego venderla.

Esos negocios fraudulentos eran los que Thomas quería erradicar. Eleanor Guthrie compraba la mercancía robada por los piratas y luego la vendía como mercancía más o menos legal. Había intermediarios, contactos y cargos sobornados para que así fuera, Nueva Providencia era hogar de piratas y su capital, Nassau era el centro de su actividad comercial, defendida desde lo alto de la colina por el Fuerte Nassau, protegiendo la bahía y la entrada al puerto, era casi inexpugnable, los barcos británicos no se acercaban, pues temían los cañones del fuerte, que controlaba el capitán Benjamin Hornigold.

Flint encontró a Eleanor en uno de los almacenes, estaba regateando con un vendedor el precio de unos toneles de brea. Cuando vio el semblante serio del capitán supo que tenían que hablar. Flint le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ella lo siguió, los dos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la mujer en silencio.

\- Lo he encontrado.- Dijo Flint tan pronto Eleanor cerró la puerta tras de sí.-Ella lo miró asombrada.- Pero no hemos podido hacernos con el botín, un barco español se acercaba y el Walrus estaba muy dañado como para entablar batalla.

\- Una lástima.- Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- Desde luego.- Estaba furioso.- Si me hubieses conseguido los cañones como me prometiste habríamos tenido una oportunidad

Ella lo miró desafiante.

\- Sabes que no fue culpa mía, el capitán Hornigold se hizo atrás en el ultimo momento, es a él a quien tienes que agradecérselo.- Le replicó.

El maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Lo tenia tan cerca.- Se lamentó él.- Supongo que la misma tormenta que nos sorprendió a nosotros los arrastró a ellos a embarrancar en la playa, la arena brillaba por el oro...lo he tenido tan cerca.- Repitió y acompaño sus palabras de rabia con un fuerte golpe de su puño cerrado sobre la mesa de la mujer.

\- Habrá otros barcos Flint.- Intentó tranquilizarle ella, pero sabía que no como el Urca

El la miró malhumorado.

\- Con ese oro podríamos haber hecho de Nassau una ciudad mejor.-Dijo.- _Como hubiese querido Tom_.- pensó para si.

Eleanor lo miraba, ese contratiempo a ella también la había decepcionado, contaba con ese oro para encararse con su padre, quería apartarse de él, llevar sus propios negocios sin su intromisión, ese oro le hubiese dado la independencia. Tenia la confianza y el respeto de sus clientes, pero aún estaba bajo la sombra de su padre, pero como buena luchadora que era, no se iba a amedrentar por ese revés. Habría otras oportunidades.

\- El Walrus esta dañado, necesita reparaciones y mis hombres están disgustados, no hemos conseguido nada en este viaje.

\- Tu sabrás calmarlos, tienes labia para ello.- Le dijo la mujer.- Y tienes a Billy, a él seguro que lo escuchan, habla con él, el podrá convencer a la tripulación de que habrá más botines.

El la miraba de reojo. Cuando quería Eleanor era una mujer fría y calculadora. Su mente trabajaba rápido, y sabia ver cuando un asunto o negocio era beneficioso o no.

\- Lo del Urca ha sido un revés, es cierto, pero tendrás que seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer.- Le miró con detenimiento.

\- No dudes en que lo haré.- Le contestó Flint desafiante y luego se fue, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Mientras, Elda se estaba maravillando con el ambiente de la ciudad, había gente de todas partes y de todas las razas, pese a que la mayoría de sus habitantes tenia una procedencia algo dudosa, no pudo evitar sentirse embargada por el movimiento del lugar. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se dejaba llevar,que no tenía contacto con el mundo, y ahora que estaba allí, en medio de Nassau, el centro de la Bahamas, se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión.

Solo bajar del barco, Flint la había dejado explicándole que tenia que hablar con Eleanor y que luego se verían, los hombres que tenían permiso para desembarcar habían ido directamente al burdel, a gastarse lo poco que les quedaba en los bolsillos en ron o vino y alguna mujer. Flint había ordenado a algunos de sus hombres quedarse en el barco como centinelas, ordenó a Billy que organizara turnos entre la tripulación para que todos pudieran bajar a tierra a desahogar sus instintos más primarios y que organizara los turnos de trabajo para el día siguiente, ya que a primer hora ordenó que todos los hombres estuviesen en el barco pues tenían que empezar las reparaciones para poder hacerse de nuevo a la mar.

Como buen comandante que era, Flint sabía que debía dejarles algo de espacio para que se desahogaran, pero tampoco mucho porque tener demasiado tiempo libre les podía hacer pensar en su situación y dar paso a ideas poco convenientes.

Desde que habían subido a bordo del Walrus, Elda y Billy apenas habían hablado, se habían visto en el camarote del capitán cuando éste le puso al corriente de la situación con el Urca de Lima, y le dio instrucciones para que una vez más mediara entre el y la tripulación, que como era natural estaba descontenta y necesitaba ser calmada. Y Elda se había pasado el resto del viaje en el camarote de Flint, poniéndose al día de lo sucedido mientras Billy en cubierta no dejaba de mirar hacia el castillo de popa, esperando ver salir a Elda muerto de curiosidad. Luego habían llegado a la isla y los quehaceres que tenia asignados como contramaestre lo habían tenido ocupado.

Fue a la hora de comer que la vio de nuevo, Billy entraba en la taberna cuando entre la gente le pareció ver a la chica, estaba sentada en una mesa de espaldas a él, se hizo paso entre el gentío para acercarse a ella, estuvo a punto de llamar su atención pero entonces se percató de que estaba con Flint, los dos se habían levantado y se dirigían hacia las estancias que el capitán tenia alquiladas en la casa de Eleanor. Billy se quedó allí de pie, sobresaliendo del resto de los clientes, decepcionado. Con un suspiró de dirigió hacia la barra y pidió algo para comer.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer?.- Le preguntó Elda a Flint. Estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá delante de la puerta del balcón de su habitación, los dos tenían un vaso de ron en la mano y miraban hacia el mar.

\- Arreglar el barco y volver a por el Urca, por el camino abordaremos todos los barcos que veamos, y si tenemos suerte, cosa que dudo, llegaremos al Urca, si no, tendré que seguir haciendo lo que llevo haciendo estos 10 años.

\- Asaltar barcos.- Contestó ella.

\- ¿Te molesta a lo que ahora me dedico?.- Le preguntó el.

\- Bueno, la opinión que tengo de los piratas no es muy imparcial, solo conozco a Barbanegra y sus hombres, de los que no tengo un especial buen recuerdo, y ahora a ti.

\- ¿Crees que me equivoco con lo que hago?

Elda lo miró pensativa, tardó un rato en contestar.

\- No soy nadie para juzgarte, conozco los motivos y los entiendo, y como ya te dije no se si es la mejor manera de cumplir el sueño de Thomas, no lo creo.- Vio como Flint iba a replicarle algo airado, pero lo detuvo con la mirada.- Pero en la situación en la que te dejaron no creo que tuvieras mucha elección.

Este sonrió y levantó la copa en dirección a la chica.

\- Te has vuelto muy cascarrabias y malhumorado James. Enseguida te enfureces, he visto que eres muy inflexible.

\- Es la única manera que tengo para hacerme respetar y temer, es como debe ser un capitán pirata, puedes acusarme de ser exigente, pero no podrás acusarme de maltratar a mis hombres, hay muchos capitanes que son crueles con su tripulación sin ningún motivo.- Se defendió el.

\- En eso te doy la razón, recuerdo lo cabrón que era el almirante Hennessey con los marineros, y con sus suboficiales.- Flint asintió recordando sus años en la Royal Navy.

El hombre que había conocido en Londres y con el que había viajado por Oriente, no era tan furibundo como el hombre que tenia ahora ante ella. Era cierto que siempre había sido una persona circunspecta, responsable y que se tomaba su trabajo con seriedad, pero era un joven más divertido y alegre, sobretodo desde que conoció a Thomas. El drama personal que había vivido, la perdida de todo lo que quería le habían agriado el carácter. Elda vio la obsesión en la tarea que se había asignado, y las obsesiones podían ser peligrosas, podían arrastrar a los que estuvieran cerca a un desastre.

\- Si, lo entiendo.- Asintió ella.- Pero estar siempre con ese humor debe de ser agotador.- Lo miró de reojo, atenta a su reacción. El no la miró, como había visto que hacia, frunció el ceño y miro hacia el mar.- Deberías intentar relajarte un poco.- Insinuó con una sonrisa.

El se giró hacia ella, su rostro serio, a punto de responder con algún comentario mordaz, pero entonces su rictus cambió, le sonrió y esa sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos. Entonces vio como suspiraba profundamente y su cuerpo de relajaba, entrevió al antiguo James y en recuerdo al hombre que fue y a la estima y cariño que le tenía, se propuso ayudarle a encontrar la calma y la serenidad, a intentar recuperar al James McGraw que había conocido.

\- Quizá tu puedas traerme un poco de paz.- Le dijo el como si le leyera los pensamientos, girándose hacia ella le cogió la mano, sus ojos seguían sonriendo y eso llenó de esperanza a Elda.

\- Si me dejas que lo haga, lo intentaré.

\- No va a ser fácil, delante de mis hombres no esperes que cambie. Pero cuando estemos juntos y a solas, me gustara recordar viejos tiempos, y que me cuentes donde te has escondido todo estos años y como ayudaste a Bones.

\- Sera un placer James.

Éste asintió sin soltarle la mano.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a llamarme Flint o Capitán.- Le recordó él.

\- Me gusta más James, pero así lo haré, pero solo cuando estemos en público, cuando estemos solos serás James.

\- Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me hablaba de esta manera, tan familiar, tan afectuosa.- Cerro los ojos.- Me gusta oír de nuevo a alguien a quien quiero decir mi nombre, quizá algún día vuelva a ser alguien parecido al James McGraw que tu conociste.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, sus pensamientos parecieron perderse en el horizonte donde el sol empezaba a descender. Sin darse cuenta la tarde había pasado como un suspiro, y pese al desastre con el barco español, su estado de ánimo no era tan malo como cabría esperar, incluso podría admitir que se sentía bien, miró a Elda, ella también tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte, y sonrió, quizá su suerte empezase a cambiar, quizá su llegada, ese insólito reencuentro fuese una señal.

Ella le miró y le dijo:

\- "No puedes evitar que el pájaro de la tristeza vuele sobre tu cabeza, pero sí puedes evitar que anide en tu cabellera".- Le dijo.- ¿Recuerdas a Chen Zhōu y sus proverbios?.

Entonces Flint empezó a reír, en su cabeza se había formado la imagen del viejo maestro chino que habían conocido en su viaje, un hombre arrugado y de poca estatura, pero fuerte y ágil como una caña de bambú, siempre tenia a mano algún proverbio que soltaba en tono solemne con un ingles deficiente.

La risa de Flint era franca y sincera y la contagió a su interlocutora. Esa risa era como el vapor saliendo de una olla a presión. Los dos evocaron agradables recuerdos de ese época, recordando al anciano.

\- Había olvidado al viejo maestro - Dijo Flint con los ojos brillantes.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y entre carcajadas Flint lo hizo entrar. Billy apareció perplejo en el umbral, mirando a su capitán y a Elda, este le indicó que se acercara y el contramaestre así lo hizo. Flint seguía con la mano de Elda entre la suya.

\- Pasa Billy.- Le dijo su capitán calmándose.- Como puedes ver tu capitán también sabe reírse.- Y Billy se quedó sorprendido por el comportamiento de Flint ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que estuviera de tan buen humor. Entendió que semejante cambio se debía a Elda, estaba seguro, y el peso en el corazón pareció hacerse mayor.

Flint se puso de pie y se acercó a su contramaestre.

\- Capitán he venido a informarle de que los turnos de trabajo ya están programados, he hablado con los carpinteros y los calafateadores, podrán empezar las reparaciones mañana a primera hora.

\- Muy bien Billy.- Le contestó Flint ya totalmente calmado.- Ahora ves a descansar, mañana sera un día duro.

\- Capitán, respecto al oro español, ¿que intenciones tiene?.- Le preguntó sin rodeos.

El semblante de Flint volvió a ponerse serio.

\- Lo hablaremos más adelante.

\- Perdone que insista, pero lo hombres están descontentos por no haber obtenido ningún botín, sus bolsillos están vacíos capitán.

Flint suspiro y miró a Elda.

\- Lo ves, ni un minuto de descanso.- Le dijo mostrando algo de su antiguo buen humor.

\- Tranquilo Bones, lo solucionaremos, abordaremos tantos barcos que les faltará tiempo para gastar sus ganancias.- Le contestó el capitán acompañando al joven hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras él.- Luego se giró hacia Elda que se había levantado del sofá.- ¿Y tu estas segura de quererte unir a esta panda de delincuentes?

\- Desde luego, esta vez es por voluntad propia, nadie me obliga.

\- Ahora mismo no tengo muy claro si podré cumplir con la promesa que me hice de conseguir el sueño de Thomas. Quizá pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas en el mar, como piratas.

\- Ya he estado sola durante 10 años, me he estado marchitando por dentro sin darme cuenta, quiero estar contigo, volver a navegar, no quiero pensar en el futuro, seguiré las ordenes del Capitán Flint.

Flint asintió orgulloso.

\- Informaré a Billy de que te unes a nosotros, que serás una más de la tripulación. Colgaremos otro coy en mi cabina.

\- ¿Que puesto tendré?.- Le preguntó ella

\- Tienes mucha experiencia en el mar, a parte de saber idiomas y defenderte muy bien.- Le dijo él.- Pero necesitamos un médico, y si no me falla la memoria, recuerdo que no se te daba mal.

\- En estos 10 años he perfeccionado mis dotes de médico.

\- Pues no se hable más, tienes el cargo de matasanos. Anda, ve a divertirte un poco, quiero estar solo, tengo mucho en lo que pensar.- Elda salió de la habitación después de darle un beso en la mejilla, el iba a decirle algo, pero la chica lo corto.

\- Si, ya lo sé, a partir de mañana solo eres mi capitán, el temible Flint,nada de confianzas delante de la tripulación.- Y diciendo esto le guiñó el ojo y bajó a la taberna.

Encontró a Billy sentado solo en una mesa apartada del bullicio con una botella de ron y un vaso. Estaba absorto, mirando el fondo del vaso que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Está ocupada o puedo acompañarte?

Su voz lo cogió por sorpresa, dando un respingo derramó parte del ron del vaso sobre la mesa de madera.

\- Perdona, no pretendía asustarte.- Se disculpó ella que seguía de pie, esperando la repuesta de él.

\- Oh, adelante siéntate.- La invitó por fin.

\- ¿Que haces aquí solo, porque no has buscado compañía?.- Le preguntó ella

El carraspeó y se sonrojó.

\- Lo siento, siempre he sido muy directa, es un defecto que tengo.

\- No pasa nada,la verdad es que solo tenia ganas de descansar un rato, mañana sera un día duro.- Se explicó él.- ¿Tienes hambre, quieres cenar?.- Dijo cambiando de tema.

\- La verdad es que sí.- Un rugido de sus tripas acompañó sus palabras.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo el sonriendo.

Llamaron a la camarera y encargaron la cena, Elda pidió una jarra de cerveza.

\- Me gusta más la cerveza que el ron.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras esperaban la comida se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Elda sabía que Billy tenia muchas preguntas, pero no quería ser ella quien sacara el tema.

Por fin llegó la cena y empezaron a comer. Billy por fin se decidió:

\- ¿Desde cuando te conoces con Flint?

\- Bueno, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en Londres hace 10 años.- Billy parecía esperar una respuesta más amplia, pero ella siguió comiendo sin decir nada más.

El la miró esperando.

\- Billy hay cosas que no te puedo contar, pertenecen al pasado de Flint y solo él puede hablar de su vida pasada.- Hizo una pausa ante la mirada decepcionada del chico.- Tu antes de ser Billy Bones, contramaestre del barco pirata Walrus, eras otra persona ¿verdad?, y supongo que todos tus amigos y compañeros del barco no nacieron como piratas, algo o alguien os llevó a convertiros en lo que sois ahora.

El chico asintió.

\- Pues Flint igual.- Dio por terminada la explicación pero Billy no se quedó satisfecho.

\- Vamos Elda

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Vale, ¿pero de ti si que puedes hablarme no?.- Intentó él.- A parte, tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Le recordó.

Ella suspiro y dejando el tenedor en el plato le sonrió, a Billy le gustaba esa sonrisa, y supo que lo había conseguido.

\- Bueno, ya te explique que mi padre era francés y mi madre inglesa. Mi padre era comerciante, cuando yo nací el estaba de viaje, viajaba a lugares lejanos, hacia oriente y esos viajes podían durar años. No lo conocí hasta que no tuve 10 años. Cuando el llegó, mi madre había muerto hacía 3 y como no tenía familia ni nadie que respondiera por mi, me internaron en un hospicio.- Hizo una pausa para beber un trago de cerveza.- No se había enterado de la muerte de mi madre, pero tan pronto supo donde estaba vino en mi busca. No quería dejarme al cargo de nadie, se sentía culpable, eso me lo dijo cuando yo ya era más mayor, decidió llevarme con él.

\- Para una niña tan pequeña debió de ser muy duro,la vida en un barco no es fácil.- Intervino el chico

\- Desde luego, pero para mi fue una aventura. No negaré que fue duro, pero fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho por mí, de verdad. En ningún momento me trató como a una niña, con el aprendí a defenderme, aprendí navegación, mi padre tenia una tripulación de lo más variada, y entre todos cuidaban de mi y aprendía de todos ellos.

Billy bebió un trago de ron y asintió con la cabeza, intentó imaginarse la vida de una niña de 10 años en el mar, en base a su propia experiencia ya como muchacho.

\- ¿Y quien te enseño a ser matasanos?.- Le preguntó con interés Billy

\- Mi padre había contratado a un médico, si ya se que no es lo habitual.- Contestó al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.- Pero mi padre no era para nada un hombre corriente.- Sonrió al recordarlo.- También aprendí técnicas curativas orientales.- Billy asintió impresionado.

\- Tu vida ha sido increíble. - Dijo el chico y Elda le sonrió.

\- Si, desde luego, viajamos mucho durante años. Yo aprendí lenguas extranjeras que me ayudaron con los negocios de mi padre. He visto cosas increíbles, culturas que ni siquiera sabes que existen.- El rostro se iluminó ante tales recuerdos, Billy la escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios. - Todo lo aprendido no solo me sirvió para trabajar con mi padre,- continuó,- la Royal Navy me contrató para hacer de guía en una expedición a China en busca de te. Escoltábamos a un barco mercante, el...

En ese punto de su explicación,Billy la interrumpió asombrado

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que has sido guía en un barco de la Marina Real Inglesa?

Ella asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Primero fueron reticentes a contratarme por ser mujer, pero pocas personas han estado en oriente, me necesitaban y acabaron aceptándome.-Hizo una pausa para llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

\- Has navegado con la Royal Navy.- Repitió el chico en voz baja.

\- Si, y no fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.- Contestó ella con seriedad.

\- No me extraña.- Contestó él comprendiéndola, la vida en esos barcos era muy dura y sus comandantes llevaban la disciplina y la rectitud más allá de lo aceptable.

\- No todo fue malo.- Continuó ella al recordar que en ese viaje conoció a James, pero eso no se lo contó a Billy.- Los viajes con mi padre,lo que aprendí en ellos, la gente que he conocido...- Al seguir explicando sobre su vida, y sus viajes el tono de su voz se volvió melancólico.

\- Lo hechas de menos.

\- Desde luego,y a mi padre. Todo lo aprendido me ha servido en la vida, me ha hecho fuerte, gracias a ello sobreviví al ataque de Barbanegra.- Hizo una pausa, su rostro de repente se había ensombrecido. Billy dejó el vaso de ron que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable por haber sobrevivido a tu padre?.- La pregunta era directa.- No lo hagas, tu padre es lo que quería, que vivieses.- Continuó.

Ella apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

\- Claro, es muy fácil decirlo, se que le hice una promesa, cada vez que me asalta la culpa, pienso en esa promesa, pero poco me consuela.- Le contestó con dureza, casi con furia.- Barbanegra me perdonó la vida por mis habilidades, admiraba mi valentía y mi destreza, pero yo hubiese preferido morir junto a mi padre antes que poner mis conocimientos a su servicio.

Sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido, furiosos, como si reviviese el sufrimiento pasado.

\- Fui el médico de su nave, cuando abordaban un barco yo no participaba de la lucha, eso si que tengo que agradecérselo,- dijo con sarcasmo,- me ocupaba de los heridos, me puso bajo su protección, me preguntaba sobre mis viajes, era un hombre instruido, inteligente, curioso, con el tiempo esas largas conversaciones se hicieron...- dejo la frase sin terminar, había estado a punto de decir en voz alta algo de lo que se avergonzaba.

\- Te gustaba hablar con él...- Dijo Billy por ella. No había ni reproche ni acusación en su afirmación, lo dijo con naturalidad, sin pensar, pero al ver el rostro de Elda supo que tendría que haberse callado.

Ella lo miró furiosa, había dicho en voz alta lo que ella intentaba rechazar, se avergonzaba de admitir que esas conversaciones con el pirata al final habían llegado a ser interesantes. Barbanegra siempre la trato con respeto y amabilidad, y tras 3 años de convivencia con el pirata, su relación había acabado siendo cordial, incluso sus charlas eran agradables, pues Barbanegra le había enseñado mucho, y aceptar y reconocer que el asesino de su padre, había sido una compañía inteligente y entretenida la avergonzaba.

Se levantó de la mesa de golpe, con el gesto tiró la jarra de cerveza al suelo que se rompió en varios pedazos. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes echar una monedas sobre la barra como pago de la cena y de la jarra rota. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera, era fácil hablar con Billy, pero había hablado demasiado, había mostrado una parte de si misma que no le gustaba. Delante del chico ya se había mostrado débil en dos ocasiones.

Salió fuera de la taberna, en la calle había mucho movimiento, el mismo movimiento que por la mañana la había maravillado, ahora la ahogaba. Se alejó de la calle dirección a la playa corriendo, en busca de soledad y tranquilidad, necesitaba serenarse.

Billy se quedó desolado, no pretendía hacerle daño, se maldijo por ser tan idiota. Suspiró, de repente había dejado de tener hambre, dejo unas monedas sobre la mesa y salió en pos de Elda, quería disculparse, quería... no sabia lo que quería, lo que si sabía era que no quería ser el causante del enfado de ella y aun menos cuando Elda se había portado tan bien con el, salvándole la vida, sin juzgarlo, sin preguntas. Así que su intención era ir en su busca, intentar disculparse, hablar con ella, pero una vez en la calle, Silver y Gates, algo avispados por el ron casi lo arrollaron, Billy intento deshacerse de ellos, para cuando lo consiguió, ya no había ni rastro de la chica.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	11. Reparaciones

REPARACIONES

Aquella mañana toda la tripulación de Flint estaba en la playa tan pronto empezó a salir el sol. Algunos mostraban claros síntomas de que la noche había sido movida, pero todos estaban allí, siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán.

Los grupos de trabajo que había formado Billy se organizaron para empezar las reparaciones del bergantín, el trabajo les llevaría varios días y todos tenían una tarea asignada.

En la arena montaron toldos para que los hombres pudieran descansar y comer algo, Jonh Silver, el cocinero, y su ayudante Jimmy ya estaban preparando el rancho del desayuno, iba a ser un día muy ajetreado para todos.

Tan pronto Billy llegó a la playa, busco a Elda, la vio junto al capitán, se le iba a acercar pero entonces Flint empezó a hablar a la tripulación

\- Espero que todos os esforcéis al máximo, todos queremos volver a la mar. Os prometí oro, y de un modo u otro lo tendréis, sabéis que siempre cumplo con mi palabra.- Hizo una larga pausa, mirando a sus hombres,algunos torcían la boca,otros asentían ante sus palabras, pero en general lo escuchaban, tenía su atención.- También tengo que informaros de una nueva incorporación a la tripulación, - los hombres miraban a su capitán expectantes,- tendremos matasanos .-

Ante esta noticia, los hombres vitorearon al capitán, que hubiese un médico a bordo no era lo habitual, el barbero era el que se ocupaba de remendar a los heridos tras un abordaje, y sus conocimientos sobre cirugía o medicina eran nulos. Así que la noticia fue bien recibida por los piratas.

\- Esta es Elda, y ella es la que os remendará.

Los hombres acallaron de golpe los vítores y centraron sus miradas en la chica, con recelo y desconfianza, algunos torciendo la boca. Billy miró a Flint y luego a Elda, sorprendido por la noticia.

\- Una mujer en un barco da mala suerte.- Dijo uno de los marineros, y algunos de sus compañeros asintieron.

\- Tu que sabes de mujeres, si en tu vida has visto a ninguna.- Bromeó Billy.- Esas con las que vas tienen más pelo en las piernas que tu en la cabeza.

La tripulación rio la broma de Billy, el chico intentaba apaciguar la situación.

\- ¿Preferís desangraros, que se os infecten las heridas a que os trate una mujer?.-Preguntó su capitán.- Yo respondo por ella, tiene mi total y absoluta confianza, sabe lo que hace y espero que seáis correctos y respetuosos con ella o yo mismo os arrancaré la piel.- Su mirada los amedrentó a todos, no había humor en sus palabras.

\- Tranquilos, si alguien se me muere, siempre puede quejarse al capitán, él es el que me ha contratado.- Intervino la chica con una sonrisa.- Flint la miró,agradeciéndole el gesto, la tripulación rió la broma y el ambiente pareció relajarse.

\- Venga chicos, no perdamos más el tiempo.- Dijo Billy y el grupo se deshizo.

Algunos hombres fueron hacia el barco llevando herramientas, otros se quedaron en la arena, bajo los toldos, cortando tablones, remendando velas, atando cabos... había trabajo de sobra para todos.

\- Gracias.- Le dijo Flint cuando el grupo se dispersó, ella respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Había pensado en organizar lo que he traído y ver que es lo que hay en el barco.

\- Bien pensado.- Dijo el pirata.- Ven, acompáñame, le diré a Billy que te ayude en todo lo que necesites.

\- No, no hace falta, el estará muy ocupado.

\- Nada de eso, es mi contramaestre y él es mi segundo a bordo, tiene que estar informado de todo.- Le contestó Flint.

\- Si James, ya se como funciona.- Ante la mención de su nombre Flint la miró con cierto reproche.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre los dos que yo deba saber?.- Inquirió Flint mirándola fijamente.- Porque de hecho aún no me has contado nada de lo que pasó cuando lo encontraste en tu isla.

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

\- No es nada.- Le aseguró ella, pero aunque él no se quedo satisfecho con esa respuesta, no insistió.

Los dos se acercaron a Billy que estaba cargando unos troncos pulidos en una barca para sustituir parte del trinquete, se había quitado la camisa y su torso brillaba por el sudor, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que los tubo delante.

\- Billy dejo a Elda a tu cargo, si ya se que no necesitas niñera.- Dijo ante la mirada furibunda de ella.- Pero el resto de tripulación aún no te conoce, si te ven con Billy te aceptarán con más facilidad, ayúdale en todo lo que te pida.- Dijo Flint, y se alejó de los dos con una sonrisa en los labios que solo Elda vio.

\- He pensado en hacer inventario del material medico.- Le informó ella.- En el barco dejé los baúles con lo que cogimos y quiero ver que tenéis.- Billy había cargado un tronco sobre el hombro izquierdo y ella tubo que apartarse para que no le diera al tirar el tronco en el interior de la barca.

\- De acuerdo.- Contestó él.- Sube, dejo el último tronco y vamos para el Walrus.

El chico cogió otro tronco, con el esfuerzo todos los músculos de los brazos y la espalda se le marcaban, Elda miró con ojo experto las heridas viendo que éstas habían cicatrizado bien, Billy se dio cuenta y tras depositar el tronco en la barca le dijo:

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ella inmediatamente apartó los ojos de su cuerpo sudado y sin poderlo evitar notó como los colores subían a sus mejillas.

\- ¿Como puedes preguntarme eso? Solo miraba tus cicatrices, han curado bien.- Se intentó explicar, pero le costaba mirar al chico a los ojos.

El se sentó delante suyo y cogiendo los remos empezó a remar dirección al Walrus

\- Era una broma.- Se explicó él.- No sabia como hablar contigo después de que ayer te fueras corriendo.

\- Pues te aseguro de que esta no es la mejor manera.- Dijo ella pero no había enojo en su voz.

\- ¿Ves?, ha servido para que vuelvas a sonreír.- Contestó él guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando Elda subió a bordo, los hombres dejaron de trabajar y se la quedaron mirando.

\- Que pasa chicos, ¿es que nunca habéis visto a una mujer?.- Les gritó Billy

\- Una que sea matasanos no-. Contestó uno de los carpinteros rascándose la barba.

\- Venga, volved al trabajo.- Les gritó Gates mirando a Billy y a Elda.

\- Va a ser difícil que me gane su confianza.- Le susurró la chica a Billy

\- Intenta que no se te muera ninguno.- Le contestó él izando los troncos de la barca con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, veo que hoy te has levantado muy bromista.- Le contestó ella ayudándolo.

Una vez descargada la barca, Billy la guió hasta la cubierta donde los marineros dormían. En un extremo, en la zona de popa, había un cubículo apartado del resto de la cubierta por una cortina. Allí había una mesa de madera, con restos de sangre seca y sujetos al mamparo varios estantes, vacíos todos ellos, Elda abrió una caja de madera, dentro había unas pinzas, una navaja, hilo y aguja.

\- Como tenga que coser a alguien con este hilo, seguro que lo mato de una infección.- Comentó asqueada.

Billy se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay que limpiar a fondo este espacio Billy.- Dijo Elda mirando con ojo crítico todo lo que la rodeaba.

\- Una vez estén hechas las reparaciones daré instrucciones para que se limpie.- Elda iba a contestarle algo pero Billy la interrumpió.- Si, ya se lo que ha dicho Flint, pero sus ordenes son reparar el barco, esa es la prioridad.- Y ante su tono de voz Elda no insistió pues no quería poner en un compromiso al contramaestre del Walrus.

\- De a cuerdo, lo haré yo misma, dime donde puedo encontrar lo que necesito para limpiar todo esto.- Su tono, tampoco admitía réplica, así que Billy le facilito jabón, cepillos, cubos y desinfectante y se fue a atender sus deberes con el resto de la tripulación.

Cuando a la hora de comer Billy se pasó a ver como le iba a Elda, ésta estaba arrodillada en el suelo, restregando con fuerza el suelo con un cepillo, se había descalzado, tenía tanto las calzas como la camisa sucias y mojadas, sus manos estaban enrojecidas y gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su sien y cuello, se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, pero varios mechones se habían escapado a su agarre y se le pegaban en el rostro. Se había puesto un trozo de tela alrededor de la nariz y de la boca para evitar respirar el desinfectante.

La tos de Billy llamó su atención, cuando levantó la cabeza, el chico vio que tenia los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Haz el favor de salir de aquí!.- Le ordenó el chico, ella hizo ademán de negarse pero Billy se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de un brazo por debajo de la axila la hizo levantarse.- Te vas a asfixiar.- Le dijo una vez en la cubierta superior.

\- No es para tanto.- Contestó ella sacándose el pañuelo de la boca, pero el aire fresco la revivió, tenía la camisa pegada al cuerpo, haciendo así más evidente sus curvas, Billy fue consciente de ello y apartó la mirada.

\- Mira como tienes la manos, y los ojos.- Llevas toda la mañana ahí metida, Flint me va a matar.- Se quejó el chico.

\- Ese espacio tiene que estar lo mas limpio posible.- Argumentó ella.- Es donde voy a a trabajar y donde voy a atenderos.- Un ataque de tos le impidió continuar.

Billy se acercó a un tonel y llenó un cazo con agua fresca. Elda bebió con avidez, Billy se lo volvió a llenar y esta vez bebió con más calma.

\- ¿Como van las reparaciones?.- Le preguntó ella, ajena a su aspecto.

\- Avanzan a buen ritmo.- Ella asintió.

\- Vuelvo abajo.-Le dijo ella

\- Un momento, antes cámbiate de ropa.- Le aconsejó el.

\- Por qué tengo que...- Entonces se miró y se dio cuenta de que la camisa blanca transparentaba la ropa interior.- Vaya, - fue lo único que dijo y aceptó el chaleco que Billy le ofrecía.

\- Y ahora vamos a comer algo-. Y ella no pudo negarse, de repente tenía mucha hambre.

Elda acompañó a Billy que se sentó junto a varios hombres de la tripulación, cuando ella llegó todos callaron, pero tras las presentaciones, Billy empezó a contarles como ella lo había salvado y ayudado, y los hombres empezaron a mirarla con algo de simpatía. Elda contestó a sus preguntas, y la conversación fue agradable.

\- Gracias.- Le dijo Elda cuando se quedaron a solas

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella no contestó, le sonrió y le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Ay.- Se quejó él en broma y vio como Elda volvía a la cubierta inferior- Espera un momento.- le gritó-, te ayudaré.- Y ella se alegró.

El cubículo que le serviría de enfermería estaba listo, en los estantes había depositado las hierbas y medicinas que había traído consigo y el material medico descansaba ordenado dentro de su caja de cirugía. Había tirado la raída y sucia cortina que separaba el espacio del resto de la cubierta cambiándola por una de nueva y limpia. Se había aseado un poco y se había cambiado de ropa, se dirigía a la cubierta superior cuando se le acercó un hombre con la mano sangrando, uno de los carpinteros se había clavado una astilla de considerable tamaño en la palma de la mano izquierda y lo acompañaban dos hombres más.

\- ¿A donde os creéis que vais?.- Les dijo en tono autoritario Elda cuando vio que la seguían a la enfermaría.

\- Con Frank, ¿donde vamos a ir si no?.- Dijo uno de ellos adelantándose

\- De ninguna manera, no quiero público.- Dijo tajante.- Tranquilos, no es nada, vuestro amigo se curará.- Cambió el tono por uno más cordial, y estos de mala gana volvieron a la cubierta superior.

Hizo sentarse al hombre en un taburete y apoyar la mano herida sobre la mesa. Éste la miraba desconfiado.

\- Tranquilo, lo he hecho muchas veces.- Intentó tranquilizarle.

Con unas pinzas le quitó la astilla, el hombre como acto reflejo echo la mano hacia atrás, pero Elda cogiéndolo con firmeza de la muñeca, volvió a poner la mano sobre la mesa. Al sacar el trozo de madera la herida empezó a sangrar algo más. Elda echó vino en la herida y con unos trapos limpios la limpió. Uso una lupa para cerciorarse de que no quedaba ninguna astilla.

\- Ahora viene lo peor.- Le dijo al marinero.- La tengo que coser, serán pocos puntos.- Le informó.

De la caja de cirugía cogió una aguja e hilo.

\- ¿Preparado?.- Y el hombre asintió resignado.

Cuando salió de la enfermería sus compañeros se acercaron a él, mirando su mano y mirando a Elda. El carpintero les enseñó la mano vendada y girándose hacia la chica le dijo:

\- Muchas gracias.- Y dirigiéndose a sus amigos les comentó.- Parece que sabe lo que hace.- Y los tres hombres la miraron con más confianza.

Antes de finalizar el día, aún tubo a otro paciente, una ceja partida cuando al marinero le cayó encima un trozo de madera. Tres puntos de sutura fueron suficiente para curar la herida.

Había demostrado solo con el primer día saber lo que se hacia, la prueba de fuego llegaría con las heridas de bala y de espada, con las amputaciones y las fracturas. Pero de momento había pasado la primera prueba, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

El sol hacia rato que se había escondido en el horizonte cuando se montó en la última barca que la llevaría a la playa. Tenia hambre pero también quería hablar con Flint, iba a entrar a la taberna cuando se encontró con el sonriente Jonh Silver.

\- Busco a Flint, ¿sabes donde está?.- Le preguntó

\- No.- Respondió el joven.- Ella suspiró decepcionada.- Pero si quieres, yo puedo servirte.- Le dijo con un brillo burlón en los ojos

Ella lo miró detenidamente, tenia un físico agraciado, de ojos azules y pelo rizado y negro como el azabache, de pómulos anchos y barbilla estrecha sus rasgos eran atractivos, parecía un hombre despreocupado, casi siempre lucia un sonrisa socarrona en los labios, pero Elda vio algo más tras aquellos ojos . El se dio cuenta de que le estaba estudiando y le sonrío descaradamente.

\- A si que,¿te puedo ayudar o no?.- Insistió sin perder la sonrisa

\- ¿Puedes conseguirme material de matasanos?. - Le preguntó ella y él se quedó pensativo.- Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo conseguir.- Se vanaglorió él,- pero ahora mismo iba a emborracharme un rato

\- Vaya que pena-. Le dijo ella con ironía e iba a darle la espalda cuando el le dijo:

\- Pero puedes hablar con Bones, el se encarga de estas cosas, Flint no quiere ser molestado con gilipolleces sobre avituallamiento y provisiones.- Le guiñó el ojo y se fue hacia el burdel.

Finalmente encontró a Flint, éste estaba con Billy, sentados a una mesa en la taberna,ambos tenían una jarra en la mano y para variar Flint parecía relajado.

\- A vosotros dos os buscaba.- Dijo plantándose delante de la mesa.

\- ¿A si?.- Le preguntó Billy

\- Pues siéntate y bebe con nosotros.- La invitó Flint mientras gritaba a la camarera que trajera otro vaso y más ron.

\- Parece de buen humor capitán.- Le dijo ella.

\- Es que la reparaciones marchan a buen ritmo y seguramente pasado mañana podremos volver a zarpar.- La informó Billy.

\- ¿En busca del Urca?.- Preguntó Elda en voz baja.

\- No quiero ser muy optimista al respecto.- Intervino Flint.- Pero seguro que habrá otros botines.- Y le sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes.

\- Parece muy animado.- Le dijo ella algo extrañada, conociendo sus sentimientos y el humor de la noche anterior.

\- Bueno, quizá es que tenga motivos para estarlo-. Y le guiñó un ojo, hecho que no pasó desapercibido a Billy.

Flint iba a llenarle el vaso de ron pero ella intentó apartar el vaso haciendo que parte del ron cayera en la mesa, pero el capitán se lo arrebató de las manos y lo lleno.

\- Sabes que no me gusta el ron.- Se quejó ella pero rectificó ante la mirada de Flint.- Sabes que no me sienta bien.- El sonrió haciendo caso omiso a su queja.

\- Aquí donde la ves, tiene un aguante con la bebida que te dejaría con la boca abierta muchacho.- Explicó Flint, y Billy miró a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Que pasó?.- Billy sentía curiosidad, era la primera vez que Flint hacia referencia a su pasado.

Ella suspiró y miró al capitán, éste soltó una carcajada

\- Creo que acabó con todas las existencias de ron de Londres.

\- Eres un exagerado.- Se quejó ella dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro mientras éste no paraba de reír, Billy era consciente del grado de intimidad entre Elda y su capitán.- No le hagas caso que no es para tanto, simplemente hice una apuesta con una marinero a ver quien aguantaba más.- Billy la escuchaba expectante.

\- Y pateó a aquel mequetrefe.- Concluyó Flint

\- Si, y ahora prefiero el vino y la cerveza.- Contestó ella.

\- Venga, bebamos.- Dijo Flint, y chocó su vaso contra los otros dos. Cuando acabaron el contenido de los vasos los volvió a llenar y tras dar un largo trago le dijo:

\- A ver, ¿y para que nos buscabas?

\- Necesito algunas cosas para la enfermería.- Les informó.- Le buscaba a usted Capitán, pero John me dijo que de esto se encarga Billy

\- Pues así es.- Le contestó Flint.- Y diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa y se fue.- Tengo cosas que hablar con Eleanor. - Dijo a modo de despedida.

Los dos vieron alejarse a su capitán, cada uno con sus propias impresiones sobre él.

El ambiente en la taberna era cargado, hacia calor y había mucho humo. Elda empezaba a notar los efectos de los dos vasos de ron.

\- Creo que me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

\- ¿Tan pronto?, pero si no has cenado y no me has dicho lo que necesitas.

\- Puede esperar a mañana.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

\- Tengo una idea, vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, para despejarte.- Le propuso él y ella aceptó.

En la playa vieron hogueras encendidas donde los marineros se congregaban alrededor, bebiendo y hablando, se oían risas, gritos y el ambiente parecía bastante relajado. Algunas prostitutas se acercaban a la playa, sabiendo que allí encontrarían a clientes encantados de tener compañía.

\- Eh Billy. -Gritó un hombre. - Ven aquí y tomate un trago con nosotros.

Billy miró a Elda y esta asintió,los dos se acercaron a la hoguera donde 4 de los marineros del Walrus bebían ron y reían.

\- Vaya, si vienes con la matasanos.- Dijo uno de los hombres con una media sonrisa.

\- Watson vigila como hablas.-Dijo Billy serio.

\- Tranquilo Billy no me ha ofendido.- Intervino Elda.- Pero espero que no tenga que atenderle si cae enfermo o herido.

El ambiente se puso tenso, el interpelado se puso de pie, pero al ver la risa burlona de la chica empezó a reír.

\- Si señor, así se habla.- Y llenó un vaso de ron que le tendió a Elda. Ésta lo cogió con resignación y brindo con los hombres, luego se lo bebió de un trago y todos aplaudieron.

Se quedaron un rato hablando con ellos, otros pasaban cerca y saludaban al contramaestre, éste tenia palabras para todos y parecía conocerlos bien. Cuando se alejaron de la hoguera Elda lo miró de soslayo, los fuegos iluminaban la playa y las llamas parecían danzar en su rostro, el cielo estaba estrellado y la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar.

El se giró hacia ella

\- Que pasa, ¿por qué me miras así?.

\- Los hombres te aprecian, y te importan de verdad.- Dijo ella con admiración.

\- Es parte de mi trabajo.- Respondió quitándole importancia.

\- No Billy, he conocido a otros contramaestres, se llevaban bien con la tripulación, pero mas que aprecio les tenían temor. A ti te aprecian de verdad, te respetan y te preocupas por ellos, lo he visto.

El se encogió de hombros, algo incomodo. Elda se detuvo y se puso delante del chico.

\- Siéntete orgulloso Billy, estos hombres confían en ti, y Flint también.

El ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

\- A veces no tengo tan claro que Flint confíe en mi, no creo que piense mucho en los demás la verdad.- De repente calló.

\- No pasa nada, puedes hablar con libertad.- Le tranquilizó ella y siguieron andando.- El Flint que yo conocí era bastante distinto al de ahora, eso es verdad.-Hizo una pausa pensativa.- En lo esencial creo que no ha cambiado, es buena persona, y es un marino formidable, un buen navegante, es listo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- Billy asintió.- Pero capitanear un barco no es una tarea fácil.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces es muy difícil obedecer sus ordenes, es tan poco comunicativo, en ocasiones es difícil mantener el equilibrio en el Walrus.- Elda lo escuchaba con atención y con una inclinación de cabeza le animó a seguir.- Se que tiene sus motivos, pero a veces van en contra de los intereses de su tripulación, y defenderlo y justificarlo puede resultar una tarea muy difícil.

\- Entiendo porque eres su contramaestre.

Ahora fue él el que se detuvo.

\- No compartes todas sus ideas, lo cuestionas y dudas de él, pero eres honrado y leal, y Flint lo sabe, de lo contrario no confiaría en ti, no toleraría a un contramaestre displicente y sumiso.

\- No lo había visto de esta manera.- Admitió Billy.

\- Quizá le cuesta confiar y explicarse porque teme la traición.- Apuntó intentando que Billy entendiera un poco más a su capitán para poder trabajar mejor bajo su mando.- Tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas, y a veces es difícil lidiar con ellos.- Al decir esto lo miró algo avergonzada recordando la conversación de la noche anterior, él no dijo nada.

\- Quizá sea así, igual ahora que tu estas en el Walrus todo va mejor. - Dijo el chico.

Si Billy esperaba alguna explicación más sobre la relación de Elda con Flint no la obtuvo, ella no dijo nada más y siguieron paseando un rato en silencio. La noche era agradable y una brisa suave proveniente del mar refrescaba algo el ambiente cargado de humedad, con el paseo se habían alejado de las hogueras y del ruido.

Andaban uno al lado del otro, sus brazos se rozaban levemente, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Nos sentamos un rato?.- Propuso él y ella aceptó. Se sentaron cerca de la orilla, tras sacarse las botas dejaron que las olas mojaran sus pies.

\- Es curioso.- Dijo ella haciendo una pausa, él la miró, esperando que continuara.- Aquí, ahora, contigo, me siento bien, en calma.

\- Eso es bueno.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, y en su interior apareció una luz de esperanza.

\- Si, desde luego.- Estaban sentados uno junto al otro.- Gracias a ti me he reencontrado con alguien al que quiero mucho, y me he reencontrado de nuevo con el mar, con una vida que abandoné hace demasiado tiempo.- Se giró hacia Billy.- Pensaba que yo te había salvado la vida, pero tu también me la has salvado a mí.

Billy veía el brillo de sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna, veía la felicidad en ellos y se emocionó al saber que en parte, él era responsable de ese sentimiento. Sin darse cuenta acercó su rostro al de ella, la tenia tan cerca, podía olerla, sentir su calor, solo un poco mas y tendría sus labios sobre los suyos,esos labios que ansiaba besar desde la noche en que se despertó en medio de una pesadilla, perdida y asustada.

Al intuir las intenciones del chico, Elda se hizo atrás pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Billy la besara, al notar el contacto de sus labios con los suyos se quedó quieta, no le devolvió el beso se quedó petrificada,hacia mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba y con cierto pánico sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba, así que usando todo su autocontrol y antes de que su cuerpo correspondiera a esa muestra de afecto se apartó de él. Se puso de pie y empezó a andar de vuelta al puerto, Billy desconcertado la siguió. Anduvieron un rato en silencio, pero a Billy la situación lo incomodaba así que tomo la iniciativa.

\- ¿Esta vez también huirás?-. No era una reproche, pero al expresarlo en voz alto si que lo pareció.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.- Dijo ella deteniéndose y encarándose a él.

\- Ayer también huiste.- Le recordó él.- Y aquella noche en la isla, cuando tuviste la pesadilla.- Le volvió a recordar él.- ¿Por que te molesta tanto mostrar tus sentimientos conmigo?

Al recordar como reaccionó a la pesadilla Elda se avergonzó de si misma por haber sido tan débil, por haberse mostrado de esa manera ante él.

\- Porque no quiero mostrarme débil.- Dijo con sinceridad.- Y menos ante alguien a quien apenas conozco.

Billy asintió.

\- Vaya, agradezco tu sinceridad.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Tanto te ha disgustado que te besara?

Ella lo miró y se quedó callada un rato.

\- No, no me ha disgustado, sinceramente no me lo esperaba.- Contestó con la misma sinceridad.- Entonces el acortó la distancia entre los dos.- ¿Y si volviera a hacerlo?.- La provocó acercando su rostro al de ella, Elda le aguantó la mirada,y aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora, se mantuvo firme, Billy no volvió a cometer el mismo error y se apartó de ella.

\- ¿Es por Flint?.- Preguntó Billy deteniéndose.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.- Le preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

\- Flint, ¿Que hay exactamente entre vosotros? Con él te comportas de manera diferente, ¿hay algo entre vosotros?.- Insistió.

La pregunta molestó a la chica, su rostro se puso serio, no le gustaba que la cuestionasen ni la interrogasen, no estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones,pero una parte sabia que Billy se merecía una explicación, pero no se encontraba cómoda haciéndolo. Billy interpretó su silencio como una negativa a responderle, así que empezó a andar de nuevo.

\- Da igual.- Contestó.- De hecho no es asunto mio.- Y apretó el paso, dejando a Elda detrás.

La chica aceleró el paso hasta ponerse de nuevo a su lado, lo miró de soslayo, queriendo explicarse, pero no encontraba las palabras.

\- No sabría por donde empezar.- Dijo por fin.- Pero como eres tan insistente te explicaré lo que pueda y espero que no me interrogues más.- Dijo seria cogiendo a Billy por el brazo para que se detuviera.

\- De acuerdo.- Contestó Billy, expectante.

\- Navegué con Flint 3 años, en ese tiempo surgió una verdadera y profunda amistad que derivó en una relación más... intensa. - No encontraba el adjetivo exacto que pudiera definir la relación que habían tenido y Billy asintió con pesar, todas sus sospechas hechas realidad.

\- No era algo romántico, y no duro mucho tiempo la verdad, quizá era necesidad de compañía... no lo se, pero nos quisimos mucho, y nos seguimos queriendo, nuestra amistad es muy importante, incluso tras estos 10 años sin saber el uno del otro.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?

\- Elda, yo...- Pero ella no le dejó continuar.

\- Viví un tiempo en Londres, él conoció a otra persona, fueron días felices, pero nos tuvimos que separar, fue una separación forzosa dada por una serie de circunstancias que afectan tanto a Flint como a mi y que no puedo contarte.- Lo miró con tristeza- Ahora todo lo que hay entre los dos es una buena amistad, un gran cariño. Los dos hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles, nos entendemos y respetamos.- Hizo una profunda pausa antes de continuar.- Como ya te dije, te estoy muy agradecida, gracias a ti estoy de nuevo con la persona que más quiero en este mundo, pese al tiempo transcurrido, pese a lo que ahora se dedica,pero no te creas con derecho a que te dé más explicaciones. Al menos por ahora.

\- Yo... lo siento, no quería...- Intentó de nuevo Billy

\- No querías que, ¿interrogarme, presionarme?.- Le contestó molesta.

Elda se giró hacia el mar, mientras Billy la observaba, sabiendo que de repente la distancia entre ellos dos era inmensa. La chica se giró de nuevo hacia él:

\- Escucha una cosa Billy Bones, no dudaré en hacer lo que él me pida, y me da igual si estas de acuerdo o no, me da igual lo que pueda o no pueda sentir por ti, le he hecho una promesa y debo cumplirla, sin importar nada más.- Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta alejándose de Billy.

Billy se quedó de pie viendo como se alejaba, perplejo por su última confesión, si no había entendido mal sus palabras Elda le había dicho que sentía algo por él, sonrió,una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto recordó sus ultimas palabras...que ante todo estaba Flint, y sabia que no podía con semejante rival.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	12. De Nuevo en el Mar

DE NUEVO EN EL MAR

Por fin el Walrus volvía a navegar, sus velas desplegadas al viento lo hacían volar sobre las olas. Flint de pie en el puente mirada el horizonte, su rostro serio, las cejas levemente fruncidas, esperando ver en cualquier momento algún barco.

El ambiente general era bueno, los hombres se sentían optimistas, en el fondo aún esperaban poder hacerse con el oro del Urca, pero también se consolaban pensando que cualquier barco cargado de buena mercancía sería un buen botín.

Flint impartía ordenes que Billy repetía a la tripulación, junto a Flint sobre el castillo de popa estaba Elda, los dos hablaban animadamente mientras Billy de tanto en tanto los observaba de reojo. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la noche en que la besó y ella parecía evitarlo.

Elda parecía otra persona, o eso le pareció a Billy, allí de pie, vestida tan diferente a como la había conocido. Había cambiado sus calzas y camisa de algodón por unos pantalones de piel negros, una camisa blanca de anchas mangas y un corpiño también de piel que le cubría cintura y pecho a modo de coraza, unas botas altas por encima de la rodilla y un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza remataban el conjunto, el pelo que siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, ahora lucia trenzado, y de un cinturón colgaban dos cuchillos y una espada curva que Billy jamas había visto. Con ese atuendo parecía una auténtica pirata.

Al verla allí de pie junto a Flint notó una punzada de celos, de nuevo, no es que fuera especialmente celoso o posesivo, pero en la isla había pasado más de un mes en su compañía, lejos de todo y de todos y se había sentido bien, olvidados los problemas, las traiciones y las intrigas por un tiempo, pero ahora, en el mundo real era como si se alejase de él. Y la ultima conversación que habían tenido los había distanciado, se maldijo a si mismo por su insistencia, se había comportado como un estúpido.

Cuando Flint y Elda estaban los dos juntos, Billy podía ver como a ambos se les iluminaba el rostro, como se relajaban disfrutando de su mutua compañía, veía la complicidad entre los dos y envidiaba esa intimidad, esa camaradería. Su vida como pirata no le dejaba mucho tiempo para el romanticismo o para cultivar amistades, tenia sus necesidades y las cubría, pero nunca se había enamorado ni había sentido lo que empezaba a sentir por Elda. El misterio que la envolvía, su inteligencia, su valentía, su humor, la hacían diferente a todas las otras mujeres que había conocido. Pensó que tenia que sacársela de la cabeza, tenia que concentrarse en su trabajo, pero sabía que le seria difícil, y mas cuando estaban los dos en un barco donde huir no era viable.

Llevaban dos días navegando cuando el vigía gritó:

\- ¡Barco a la vista!

Flint con su catalejo miró hacia donde el vigía indicaba y en efecto vio un barco de bandera británica, no era un barco de guerra, parecía un mercante y no estaba lejos, si el viento acompañaba podían interceptarlo en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Que hacemos capitán?- Preguntó Billy.

\- Ir a por él contramaestre, los hombres quieren oro, y lo tendrán.- Billy asintió con una sonrisa.

Flint dio las ordenes pertinentes, enseguida se notó un cambio de humor en la tripulación, la promesa de un botín los excitaba y ponía nerviosos a partes iguales. La emoción de la captura, la incertidumbre a como se desarrollaría, pero ante todo y por encima de todo, el pensamiento de conseguir un buen botín los impulsaba a todos.

Elda subió a cubierta alertada por el grito del vigía y se unió a Flint.

\- ¿Que te parece?.- Le preguntó el Capitán pasandole el catalejo, el barco estaba cada vez mas cerca.

\- Tiene una linea de cañones, en cuanto viren seremos un blanco fácil.

\- Si pudiésemos ponernos a su popa, no les dejaríamos espacio de maniobra para sus cañones. Elda asintió, algo dubitativa.- Lo alcanzaremos, mira su linea de flotación, va cargado.- Le indicó él.- Se nota que hace tiempo que no haces esto.- Le contestó Flint.

\- Es la parte que menos me gusta.- Contestó ella seria- Estoy nerviosa la verdad.

\- Tranquila, no estarás en primera línea.

Ella le miró sin entender.

\- Eres mi medico, no quiero perderte.- Se explicó él.-No lucharás, te encargarás de los heridos que no serán pocos.

\- De ninguna manera, he aceptado ser parte de tu tripulación y no seré diferente al resto.- Dijo ella enfadada.- Sabes de sobra que se defenderme, y aunque ésta sea la parte que menos me gusta, lucharé a tu lado, te di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla.

\- No hay discusión.-Contestó él serio.

\- ¿Como pretendes que me gane su confianza y respeto si a la mínima muestra de peligro me escondo en la enfermería?.- Se quejó ella.

\- Me da igual lo que piensen o lo que pienses tu, necesito a los hombres remendados y a punto para seguir luchando y solo tu puedes hacerlo. ¿De que me servirías si te matan?.- Los ojos de Flint se habían vuelto duros.

\- Como ordene Capitán.- Contestó Elda furiosa y dándose la vuelta se fue hacia la enfermería

El Walrus no tardó en dar caza al Argo, como había vaticinado Flint iba demasiado cargado para maniobrar, tan pronto se pegaron a su popa Flint maniobró para poder disparar sus cañones dañando el palo mayor del Argo, a partir de ahí el abordaje se sucedió con rapidez. El capitán del barco mercante rindió el barco evitando así mas muertes inútiles.

El botín fue importante, telas holandesas, francesas e italianas, porcelana, vino y productos agrícolas.

Aunque hubo alguna baja, la alegría por haber encontrado semejante botín, apaciguaba el dolor a la perdida de vidas humanas.

Se tardaron varias horas en descargar al Argo, mientras el capitán y su tripulación eran vigilados por varios hombres de Flint. Luego retiraron cabos, redes y escaleras y se alejaron del Argo.

La bodega acogió el botín, Flint se sentía bien aunque aún anhelaba el oro del Urca, y los hombres estaban eufóricos, pues la mercancía robada era de primera calidad y sabían que sacarían provechosos beneficios.

Elda en la enfermería no tenía tiempo de aburrirse. Varios heridos esperaban ser atendidos, cortes de espada, balazos, contusiones.

El suelo de la enfermería estaba lleno de sangre, Elda se había puesto un delantal de cirujano que a esas alturas ya estaba salpicado, tenía a un herido de cierta gravedad sobre la mesa por una herida de bala en el pecho, la sangre que perdía le impedía poder ver bien la herida que cubrió con vendas y presionó intentando detener así la hemorragia, mientras controlaba el pulso del hombre. Una vez el flujo de sangre fue menor, se dispuso a sacar la bala con unas pinzas. El hombre gemía y se movía.

\- Necesito que alguien lo sujete.- Gritó y uno de los marineros que esperaba ser atendido por una contusión se acercó.- Necesito a alguien mas.-Y en ese momento Billy entró en la enfermería

\- ¿Que hacemos?.- Preguntó.- Tenía un corte en la ceja, y estaba sudado y lleno de sangre, por un momento Elda se alarmó, pero el la tranquilizó al ver su preocupación.- Tranquila, no es mía.

\- Que uno le sujete las piernas y otro lo sujete por los hombros, tiene que estar quieto o no podré sacarle la bala.- Informó.

Los dos hombres la obedecieron. Al introducir las pinzas en la herida el hombre gritó, Elda no veía bien la bala debido a la sangre que cubría la herida.

\- Billy necesito que eches un poco de agua en el orificio de entrada- Este obedeció- Gracias.- Le dijo sin mirarle pues tenia toda su atención en la sacarle el pequeño proyectil.

Tras rebuscar en la herida, hecho que provocó que el paciente se desmayara por el dolor, por fin pudo sacarlo.

\- Tengo que encontrar el trozo que falta de la camisa, si se queda dentro se infectará.

Así que hurgó algo mas en la herida hasta que por fin sacó el pequeño trozo de tela. Luego volvió a presionar la herida,la desinfectó con vino y tras limpiar los restos de sangre la cosió, cubriéndola después con gasas.

\- Podéis llevarlo con cuidado a su hamaca.- Les dijo, y Billy y el marinero así lo hicieron.

Otra herida importante que trató fue producida por una espada , el tajo no había afectado ningún órgano interno, así que Elda lo limpio y cosió. Los heridos fueron sucediéndose uno tras otro, entablilló un dedo, cosió varias heridas y aplicó ungüentos y cataplasmas en moratones.

Cuando salió de la enfermería ofrecía un aspecto cansado, intentaba limpiarse la sangre seca de las manos, tenia salpicaduras en la cara y cuello, pero estaba satisfecha, aquel día no se le había muerto ningún paciente, pero sabía que tarde o temprano perdería a alguno, la vida de pirata era peligrosa y la mayoría no llegaban a viejos.

En la cubierta había mucha actividad, aún se estaban trasladando fardos y toneles a la bodega de carga y cuando Flint, desde lo alto del puente la vio salir, simplemente asintió. Ella le devolvió el saludo y se acercó a los toneles de agua, se sentía sucia y sedienta.

Uno de los marineros a los que había atendido y la había ayudado con la herida de bala se le adelanto y llenando el cuenco de agua se lo acercó.

\- Muchas gracias.- Le dijo ella sorprendida y el hombre se llevó la mano cerrada hasta la frente a modo de saludo.

\- A usted señora.- Le contestó el hombre y se alejó.

Cuando se volvió, se dio cuenta de que toda la tripulación la miraba, ya no había recelo o menosprecio en sus miradas, algunos movieron levemente la cabeza, otros hicieron el mismo gesto que el marinero del agua, otros mostraron una pequeña sonrisa, cada uno a su manera le estaba dando las gracias. Ella se quedó algo cohibida y abrumada por la respuesta generalizada de la tripulación.

\- Ves, ya te los has ganado.- Le dijo un John Silver sonriente a su lado.- El hombre al que le has sacado la bala es Bob Nueve Dedos, y parece que por aquí es muy apreciado.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Tenemos suerte de que el capitán te haya traído.- Y tras mostrarle sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa, volvió a la cocina llevando consigo un cubo de agua.

Elda volvió a la enfermería, tenia que limpiar el suelo y la mesa empapados de sangre y limpiar y hervir el instrumental medico. Cogió un cubo que pretendía llenar echándolo por la borda cuando dos hombres de la tripulación se le adelantaron, uno apenas era un hombre, era un joven de unos 17 años, el ayudante de Silver en la cocina, y se mostró muy solicito con ella, el otro era un hombre de unos 50 años al que le faltaban casi todos los dientes.

\- Nosotros lo haremos señora.- Dijo el más joven.

\- No me llames señora, tan solo Elda.- El chico asintió y junto con el hombre de mayor edad fueron hacia la enfermería.

Elda miró a Flint que había observado la escena sin intervenir y éste le sonrió,ella se encogió de hombros y siguió al muchacho y al hombre bajo cubierta.

Aquella noche el ambiente era distendido, toda tensión había desaparecido y los hombres estaban contentos pues habían conseguido un buena mercancía que una vez vendida, daría buenos beneficios y todos esperaban encontrar más barcos a los que abordar. Así que los hombres eran optimistas y todo recelo o inquina hacia su capitán parecía haberse olvidado.

También había ayudado que con la mediación del contramaestre, todos los hombres tuvieran esa noche un vaso de ron, así que el ambiente en la cubierta de los marineros era casi festiva, algunos tocaban la armónica y otros el violín cantando viejas canciones de taberna, algunas obscenas y otras de amores perdidos.

Elda estaba en el camarote del capitán, dando el parte de los heridos y su evolución.

\- Hemos tenido suerte.- Dijo un serio capitán.- Son heridas sin importancia,este abordaje no ha sido demasiado violento, pero no siempre va a ser así.- Le advirtió.

\- Lo se, pero no te preocupes, estoy preparada.- Aseveró ella.- Te lo he dicho.

\- ¿De verdad lo estás?.- Le preguntó, su rostro seguía serio.- No quiero que intervengas en los abordajes, ya te lo he dicho, tu trabajo a bordo del Walrus es muy importante, pero ¿de verdad lucharías?, ¿de verdad lo harías? ¿por mi?

Elda lo miró con seriedad, y con vehemencia le dijo:

\- Desde luego James, si esta en riesgo mi vida o la vida de algún miembro de esta tripulación seré capaz de matar, si eso lo que me preguntas. Me has visto en acción, me has visto luchar contra los piratas japoneses,los _wako,_ que asediaban las costas chinas.

El asintió, recordando.

\- Es cierto, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y has estado 10 años viviendo una vida de paz, ejerciendo de matasanos.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero no te defraudaré si llegase el caso, he tomado una decisión, estoy aquí con todas sus consecuencias.- Dijo con determinación.

Flint la miró con orgullo y admiración, siempre había sentido un gran afecto por ella, desde que se habían conocido siendo él oficial de la Royal Navy y ella la guía que había conducido a su barco por oriente habían sentido un cariño mutuo, y aunque sabía de sus habilidades, no quería ponerla en peligro, no quería perderla de nuevo.

\- Anda, ve a divertirte un poco, te lo has ganado.- Le dijo él.

\- ¿Tu no vienes capitán?

El rió y ello lo miró sorprendida.

\- Tengo que dar una imagen.-Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Es cierto, eres el temible Flint, tus hombres no pueden verte de buen humor.- Le contestó ella con ironía, y salió del camarote.

Fuera la noche era estrellada, una brisa suave hacia avanzar al Walrus, Elda se acercó a la barandilla de estribor y se apoyó mirando el oscuro oleaje, en el cielo se veía con claridad la estrella polar, guía de todo marinero, y la brisa era agradable y vivificante. El viento hinchaba las velas y el ruido de los aparejos y los cabos era casi adormecedor, o lo habría sido a no ser por el ruido que venía desde la cubierta inferior donde los marineros que no estaban de guardia festejaban el botín.

Su pecho estaba henchido de felicidad, notar el viento en la cara, oír las velas al hincharse con el aire, el entrechocar de los aparejos, el vaivén del barco sobre las olas, las salpicaduras del agua en su rostro, todo su entorno la hacía sentir libre como no lo había sido en años, no le importaba servir en una tripulación pirata ni considerarse una de ellos, ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz, feliz de verdad. Estaba tan absorta con semejante revelación que no oyó que alguien se le acercaba.

\- Pareces contenta-. La voz de Billy interrumpió sus pensamientos, giró levemente la cabeza para ver como el chico se apoyaba en la barandilla a su lado.

\- Si, es verdad, lo estoy.- Admitió ella, se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

\- Y tienes motivos para estarlo, hoy lo has hecho muy bien, los hombres están muy contentos.- Le aseguró él.

\- Me alegro.- Fue lo único que contestó sin mirarle.

Billy quería romper el hielo, disculparse, pero no sabia por donde empezar.

\- Elda por favor mírame.- Ella se giró hacia él de mala gana.- Lo siento.- Fue lo único que acertó a decir. Ella se mordió el labio superior, pensativa, pero siguió en silencio.- No tenia derecho a interrogarte, me he comportado como un gilipollas, no tienes que darme explicaciones y yo no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelas.

Ella lo miro de lado sin decir nada. Billy continuó.

\- No me arrepiento de haberte besado en la playa, y mantendré mi promesa, ni interrogatorios ni presiones,pero estamos en un barco, no podemos ignorarnos.- Ella iba a contestarle pero él continuó.- Entiendo la lealtad que tienes hacia Flint, el cariño y una vida pasada os une, no puedo luchar contra eso ni voy a hacerlo.

\- Te agradezco tu sinceridad.- Le contestó ella.- Y yo te seré igual de sincera. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me besaba, he vivido una vida apartada, ya lo viste, no he dejado que nadie se acerque a mí por pura autoprotección.- Hizo una pausa, ella mirando al mar, él mirándola a ella.- En toda mi vida he tenido la sensación de abandono, de perdida, mi madre, luego mi padre que me dejó en el orfanato, sin entender porque lo hacía, no podía entender como nos había abandonado, y como había permitido que me criara 3 años en ese maldito hospicio.- Hizo un pausa, Billy la observaba con atención.- Cuando por fin vino a buscarme no todo fue alegría, estaba dolía, era una niña.- Se encogió de hombros.- A mi padre le costó ganarse mi confianza, no se lo puse fácil.- Sonrió con melancolía.- Pero acabó siendo un buen padre, para nada convencional la verdad, pero un buen padre, y le agradezco todo lo que me enseñó y la oportunidad que me dio de viajar y de conocer lugares increibles. - Sin darse cuenta emitió un suspiro de añoranza.- Conocí a gente interesante, hice amigos y perdí a algunos de ellos, las culturas orientales son muy distintas a las nuestras, sus costumbres y su manera de ver la vida te sorprenderían-. Miró a Billy, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, y el sintió más que vio la emoción de ella, en su pose, en sus palabras.

\- Te expliqué de mi relación con Flint, pero mucho antes de conocerle a él, hubo alguien en mi vida. Se llamaba Hideaki, era japonés y nos enamoramos. Me enseñó muchas cosas de su cultura, fue un _sensei_ para mí.- Al ver la expresión de desconcierto le sonrió.- Perdona, un _sensei_ es un maestro, pero no solo un maestro de armas o de técnicas de lucha, sino un maestro del alma _,_ las culturas orientales cultivan no solo el cuerpo, si no el alma y el espíritu, su manera de vivir es muy distinta a la nuestra.- Se explicó.- Me enseñó sus costumbres, su forma de lucha, su filosofía _.-_ Sonrió con tristeza.

Billy la observaba con atención, su rostro segundos antes emocionado y radiante por recordar momentos felices se había entristecido.

\- ¿Que paso? .- Se aventuró a preguntar Billy

\- Los piratas japoneses son muy violentos y crueles.- Billy frunció el ceño.- Si, mucho más que los de aquí.- Aseveró ella.- Nos atacaron, y nos defendimos, ganamos, pero hubo muchas bajas.- Billy asintió, comprendiendo.- Después de aquello, volvimos a casa y mi padre decidió que ir a Oriente se había vuelto demasiado peligroso, así que empezó a negociar aquí en las Indias Occidentales, había buen comercio y buenas oportunidades transportando algodón y tabaco, pero aquí también había peligros y esta vez a quien perdí fue a mi padre, esta vez para siempre.- Su voz estaba cargada de tristeza.- La vida con Barbanegra aunque desagradable y forzada al principio acabo siendo llevadera,si, ahora lo admito en voz alta.- Miró a Billy directamente a los ojos.- Y si, me siento culpable por ello, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo así, aprendí de ese maldito pirata, pero mi vida en el Queen Anne's Revenge era bastante aislada, no me relacionaba mucho con la tripulación, después de 3 años navegando con Barbanegra volví a Londres, por mediación de un amigo, acabe siendo guía de un barco la Royal Navy que escoltaba a un barco mercante a Oriente, necesitaban a alguien que conociera esos mares y esas tierras.

\- ¿Entonces, es allí donde conociste a Flint?-. Aventuró el chico con curiosidad, por saber más detalles.

Elda sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Si. Fui su guía, lógicamente no sabían nada de mi periplo con los piratas, aunque esas tierras me recordaban la perdida de mi querido _sensei_ Hideaki quería volver, tenía ganas de volver a Oriente, viajar por el Mar de la China, oler de nuevo sus perfumes y ver sus increíbles paisajes, y ellos necesitaban una guía, no hay muchos que conozcan tan bien esa parte de mundo.- Sonrió con cierto orgullo.- Así que finalmente me contrataron y si, fue en ese viaje donde conocí a Flint.

\- Vaya.- Le dijo sin salir de su asombro

\- Si, vaya, y me siento muy orgullosa de la vida que he vivido.- Dijo ella con sinceridad.- Pero el viaje con la Royal Navy para nada fue agradable, por mucho que me pese, eran más amables los piratas de Barbanegra que esos malditos oficiales y sus normas, nunca más me volveré a subir a un barco de guerra británico.

\- Te entiendo.- Dijo el con vehemencia al recordar por un momento su propia experiencia.

\- Volvimos a Londres tras 3 años de viaje cargados de te, de sedas y de muchas otras mercancías valiosas que serían la envidia de cualquier pirata.- Sonrió y Billy le devolvió la sonrisa.- Estuve un tiempo en Londres pero no me adaptaba a esa ciudad gris y deprimente, las cosas se pusieron feas, se hablaba de dar caza a los piratas y dado mi pasado pensé que seria mejor desaparecer, tenia buenos amigos en el gobierno y por suerte seguí sus consejos, busque una isla pequeña y apartada, invente una historia bastante creíble y allí me quede, hasta que tu me encontraste. Esta es mi historia.

\- Fuiste tu quien me encontró a mi tirado en la playa y medio muerto.- Le corrigió el.

\- No Billy, si no hubiese sido por ti, yo seguiría consumiéndome en ese lugar, ya te lo dije la otra noche, tu también me has salvado y te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Los dos se miraron sintiéndose comprendidos.

\- ¿Y que hay de Flint?.- Billy le sonrió.

\- Desde luego eres muy perseverante.- El asintió sin dejar de sonreír

\- Nos carteamos un par de veces, pero luego perdimos el contacto y no he sabido nada más de él hasta que tu me llevaste al Walrus.

Billy asintió, le hubiese gustado preguntar más, pero no quería abusar de su confianza.

\- Me cuesta confiar en la gente, crear lazos, tu beso me sorprendió y me asustó.

\- Quizá me precipité, pero me encontraba a gusto contigo.- Fue la simple respuesta de él.- Pero el caso es que te gustó .- Dijo con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.- Así que si algún día vuelvo a besarte, primero me aseguraré de que quieres que lo haga.

\- Quizá te lo pida yo- Apuntó ella sonriéndole.

\- Me parece un buen trato.- Y diciendo esto le tendió la mano y los dos se pusieron a reír.

\- ¿Que te parece si vamos a beber con la tripulación?.- Le preguntó él y ella lo siguió.

Sin proponerselo, Flint había oído la conversación de su contramaestre con su médico,había salido como era su costumbre a fumarse una pipa, apoyado contra el palo de la vela mayor y no había osado delatar su presencia, tras oírles hablar sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. De hecho él conocía la vida que había llevado Elda, sabia lo que le costaba confiar en las personas, pero de igual modo sabía que una vez entregaba su confianza y su amistad, era leal hasta sus ultimas consecuencias, así se lo había demostrado en Londres apoyándole a él y a Thomas hasta que la situación fue insostenible y tubo que desaparecer y se lo estaba demostrando de nuevo.

Ahora , allí apoyado pensaba en como había podido estar todos esos años sin ella, al principio la había añorado, guardaba las cartas que le había enviado informándole de que estaba bien, pero él mismo había caído en una espiral de dolor y amargura, de violencia y venganza que había roto con toda la vida anterior al Capitán Flint.

Y ahora ahí estaba, se habían reencontrado, tenia suerte de que formara parte de la tripulación del Walrus, y en parte tenía que agradecérselo a su contramaestre.

Volvió a sonreír, Billy era un buen hombre,aunque discrepasen en muchas cosas, era un buen hombre y seria una buena elección si ella así lo decidía. Era competente, valiente y leal, y aunque a veces podía ser un poco impulsivo, algún día sería un buen capitán. Sonrió de nuevo al pensar en los dos.

Dio un par de chupadas a la pipa y luego se acercó al lado de babor, vació el contenido de la pipa al mar, el segundo turno de guardia subía de la cubierta inferior, saludaron a su capitán y se dirigieron a sus puestos. La música de los violines seguía alegre, calculó que en una hora todos estarían descansando en sus hamacas, de eso sabía que se ocuparía su contramaestre.

Subió al castillo de popa, sus ojos fijos en el negro horizonte, como si esperase ver algo o a alguien. Tras oír la conversación de Elda con Billy lejanos recuerdos acudieron a su mente, recuerdos de tiempos más felices que le hicieron sonreír con tristeza, apretó la mandíbula, desterrando de su mente semejantes pensamientos. Cuando se giró dispuesto a bajar las escaleras para ir a su camarote se encontró con Elda en lo alto de la escalera, no la había oído acercarse. Ella percibió el desasosiego en su rostro aunque el se había girado de nuevo mirando el basto océano.

No le dijo nada, apoyados en la barandilla superior de babor los dos miraban el oscuro horizonte, mientras ella le cogía de la mano con fuerza y apoyaba con suavidad su cabeza en su hombro por un breve momento. Luego bajó las escaleras y volvió a la fiesta que estaba ya en su punto final.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	13. El Urca

EL URCA

Por fin llegaron a la playa donde el Urca había embarrancado, habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Walrus lo encontrara, aunque la realidad era que ya no encontrarían el oro, el deseo de Flint y del resto de la tripulación era otro, deseaban que ese añorado y perseguido tesoro aún les estuviera esperando desperdigado en la arena de la playa, esperándoles a _ellos_.

Como la vez anterior, Flint fondeó el Walrus al otro lado de la ensenada donde había embarrancado el Urca de Lima. Como la vez anterior,con un reducido grupo de hombres entre los cuales estaban Billy y Elda, trepó por las escarpadas rocas que hacían de muro con la playa y una vez más oteó desde esa atalaya el otro lado.

Así como la vez anterior el espectáculo que se había abierto ante sus ojos fue espectacular, ahora la vista de la playa era de tristeza y desolación. Cuerpos putrefactos que se descomponían bajo el sol abrasador mientras gaviotas y otros animales se alimentaban de ellos, se veía restos del naufragio por todas partes, el galeón yacía abandonado sobre la arena, su vientre abierto mostrando su oscuro interior, un interior yermo y vacío de riquezas, la playa ya no brillaba por las monedas.

\- Era de esperar, los españoles no iban dejar su oro aquí, se han afanado en llevárselo todo.- Indicó Gates con pesar.

Flint apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, sus ojos se movían inquietos por la playa, queriendo ver algo que ya no estaba allí, deseando que algo del tesoro español permaneciera allí.

\- No se han llevado a sus muertos, ni si quiera los han enterrado.- Dijo Billy con asombro.

\- Tenían demasiada prisa en cargar su tesoro e irse.- Apuntó Gates

\- Bajaremos a la playa.- Dijo por fin Flint.- Registraremos a fondo el barco, que un hombre se quede aquí vigilando.

Billy asintió dando la orden y el grupo empezó a bajar para dar la vuelta al promontorio de rocas e ir hacia la playa.

Al acercarse los hombres, las aves carroñeras levantaron el vuelo al verse amenazadas dejando por unos instantes su suculento botín, cuerpos mutilados e irreconocibles que llenaban gran parte de la playa. El hedor a muerte era nauseabundo, así que se cubrieron la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo.

Elda se adelantó al grupo a una leve señal de su capitán, una señas que tan solo ella detectó. Desenvainó su espada y con sigilo se acercó al barco, allí en la arena, fuera de su elemento se le veía inmenso, cabos y poleas colgaban golpeando contra la madera, observó el buque con ojo crítico, un gran agujero en la quilla mostraba su interior, cuadernas partidas, mamparos destrozados, y agua por todas partes. Que no se hundiera con el peso del tesoro había sido un milagro.

Elda avanzó un poco, pero de repente se paró en seco. Sus ojos se habían posado sobre un rastro. Miró con atención hacia la selva y rápidamente retrocedió.

\- Quietos, puede que nos observen.- Alertó la chica.- Hay un rastro en dirección a la vegetación.- Explicó.- La arena esta hundida, como...

\- Si alguien hubiese arrastrado algo de peso.- Terminó la frase el capitán y ella se limitó a asentir.- ¿Quizá algún marinero codicioso pudo hacerse con un cofre de oro?.- Sus labios empezaron a curvarse en una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Sólo no podría haberlo cargado ni arrastrado, esos cofres no eran pequeños.- Argumentó Gates recordando como eran los cofres.

\- Mierda, si hay alguien escondido en la selva pueden habernos visto.- Apuntó Billy

\- No, aquí quedáis resguardados y yo he vuelto antes de exponerme, tendrían que estar en un sitio bastante elevado para vernos, y no creo que sea el caso.- Dijo Elda con rotundidad.

Billy la interrogó con la mirada.

\- Como dice Gates, un solo hombre no podría arrastrar el cofre.- Miró a Flint intencionadamente.- Y seguro que lo hicieron a toda prisa, sin planificar, seguramente aprovecharon la confusión del naufragio. Por tanto podemos suponer que huyeron al interior de la isla sin provisiones ni agua.- Hizo una pausa.- Pueden haber encontrado agua, también puede ser que me equivoque, pero dudo de que las condiciones de esos hombres sean muy buenas.

\- Lo que nos conviene.- Afirmó Flint, en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa lobuna.

\- Yo puedo adelantarme a explorar, puedo buscar su rastro.- Elda miró a Flint esperando su respuesta.

\- Un momento.- Intervino Billy.- Estáis haciendo conjeturas de un simple rastro en la arena, puede ser cualquier cosa.- No entendía el entusiasmo de su capitán y de Elda.

Flint lo miró y luego miró a Elda, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

\- Yo le haría caso a Elda.- Apuntó Flint.- Es muy buena siguiendo rastros.- Hizo una pausa.- Volvamos al amparo de las rocas, luego veremos como actuamos.- Ordenó.

Billy seguía perplejo pero su capitán había dado una orden.

\- Elda tu te adelantarás para estudiar el terreno, a ver si tu corazonada es cierta.- Le dijo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.- Y Billy te acompañará.

Elda parecía confusa por la última orden de Flint.

\- Capitán no necesito niñeras.- Billy se la quedó mirando algo molesto.- Sabe que trabajo mejor sola, no quiero que nadie interfiera en el seguimiento del rastro.- Continuó ella, mirando directamente a Flint y sin pensar que sus palabras podrían haber ofendido al contramaestre.

\- Se que puedes, pero no quiero que vayas sola.- Elda iba a protestar de nuevo pero Flint la hizo callar con una mirada, y ésta se mordió el labio con impotencia.- Billy te acompañará.- Repitió, y ella soltó un bufido de fastidio que no pasó desapercibido a Billy.

\- Haz lo que te diga.- Le ordenó más que pidió, el contramaestre torció la boca con irritación.- ¿Sabes seguir rastros, rastrear huellas?.-Le preguntó ella,y ante la negativa del chico continuó.- Pues por eso mismo, haz lo que te diga y no hables.

\- Haz lo que te dice Billy.- Le aconsejó Flint.- Solo quiero que la acompañes porque puede que necesite que vengas a buscarnos cuando localice a los españoles, no porque no sepa defenderse.- Le dijo Flint a Billy con una sonrisa burlona y Billy de nuevo se sintió molesto, pero como siempre acató las ordenes de su capitán.

Elda volvió al bote en el que habían desembarcado y cogió su bastón de combate. Se descalzó dejando las botas, y se sacó la camisa, quedándose con el corpiño de piel que le hacia las veces de coraza.

\- Necesito libertad de movimiento.- Fue su explicación cuando todos menos Flint la miraron sorprendidos.- Las botas hacen demasiado ruido en la vegetación y la ropa en esa selva húmeda me molesta.- Vamos.- Le dijo a Billy, y los dos corrieron hacia la selva, internándose en la isla.

Enseguida el ambiente en el interior de la isla se hizo sofocante, la humedad se les pegaba a la piel, la vegetación era espesa y abundante, era muy fácil internarse y perderse, pero Elda tenia amplios conocimientos de rastreo e incluso en ese elemento tan adverso era capaz de orientarse.

Billy la seguía de cerca, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes, la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo y los brazos, dificultando sus movimientos. Elda sin hablar le indicaba que pisara en un sitio u otro, que se agachara, que retrocediera y el la seguía en silencio, atento a sus indicaciones. Avanzaban lentamente pero con decisión, de repente su guía se paró en seco, se giró y le señaló algo que él no supo ver.

\- La vegetación esta aplastada.- Le susurró al oído, Billy podía oler el sudor de ella, vio como las gotas resbalaban por su cuello hasta perderse en el escote del corpiño. - Han pasado por aquí, diría que son 2 hombres.- Luego se apartó de él y rodeando la zona siguió el rastro que había encontrado.

Billy estaba sorprendido, Elda era una fuente inagotable de sorpresas y conocimientos, y se sintió estúpido por haberse ofendido cuando Flint le ordenó que fuese con ella como simple apoyo.

Se internaron más en la isla, Elda con su bastón apartaba las ramas y hojas que les estorbaban a su paso, sin hacer ruido. En un punto se agachó, tocando unos tallos rotos, miró al rededor, el contramaestre la observaba, ella estaba completamente concentrada, casi ajena a su presencia. Vio como sus ojos se oscurecían, o eso le pareció, su ceño fruncido.

\- Han ido por allí.- Dijo por fin en un susurro, señalando con el dedo hacia un punto indeterminado delante suyo.

Siguieron el rumbo que ella había indicado y llegaron a un pequeño claro, se cobijaron entre la vegetación baja, tumbados en el suelo, observando.

\- Quédate aquí, yo ahora vengo-. Le susurró de nuevo y antes de que Billy pusiese decir nada ella ya había desaparecido tras unos altos árboles.

El obedeció, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, sabia que sin motivo, pues veía lo bien que se desenvolvía Elda, pero no podía evitarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos que al chico se le hicieron eternos, pues el calor era bochornoso y notaba como los insectos subían por sus brazos, la chica volvió.

\- He visto un rastro de sangre en el linde del claro, así que ahora alerta.

Los dos siguieron avanzando, rodeando el claro, Elda ágil y rápida pese a ir descalza, en cambio a Billy le costaba mantener el equilibrio entre la espesa vegetación. Elda le indicó el punto donde había visto la sangre, Billy asintió, poniéndose en guardia. Avanzaron un poco más, y de repente ella se paro en seco y se agachó y el imitó sus movimientos.

Unos metros delante suyo había un hombre tumbado en el suelo. Elda miró alrededor, cerciorándose que no había peligro, miró a Billy y los dos avanzaron junto al hombre. Un profundo corte le había abierto las entrañas y este ya estaba muerto, junto a él yacía la pistola descargada y su espada.

\- Un a muerte lenta y dolorosa.- Dijo Billy torciendo la cabeza.- Pero bueno, unos menos del que preocuparnos.- Y Elda asintió.

Siguieron avanzando, el rastro era cada vez más claro, la vegetación aplastada y pisada mostraba un camino irregular que ascendía.

\- Paremos un momento, ese no se irá a ningún sitio-. Aconsejó Elda, cogió la bota y se la pasó a Billy, luego ella también bebió y se remojó el rostro, él hizo lo mismo.

-Quizá no quisieron compartir el botín.- Aventuró Billy señalando hacia donde habían encontrado el cuerpo

Elda se encogió de hombros. Mejor si se mataban entre ellos, les ahorrarían trabajo.

Avanzaron un poco más, la vegetación ahora era menor, así que extremando aún más las precauciones aminoraron el paso, Elda se agacho de nuevo y Billy la imitó, ella le señaló un punto unos metros delante suyo, un conjunto de rocas.

\- Ese podría ser un buen escondite.- Le dijo ella al oído, y Billy notó su aliento caliente y el leve roce de su frente.- Lo rodearemos, cada uno por un lado.- Y se apartó del chico.

Cada uno tomó una dirección, Elda enseguida vio un nuevo rastro de sangre - _Así que estas herido_.- pensó. Trepó con sigilo sobre las rocas buscando un punto elevado para tener una mejor visión del terreno.

Billy también avanzaba por el otro lado, llevaba la pistola cargada en su mano derecha, preparado.

Rodeando el promontorio, apoyado contra la pared rocosa había un hombre, tenia muy mal aspecto, parecía mas muerto que vivo, no la había visto y ella le observaba con atención, evaluando su estado. En ese momento vio a Billy aparecer por el otro lado del promontorio, el español lo oyó antes de que Billy apareciese por la esquina.

Todo se sucedió muy rápido, ella saltó desde lo alto de las rocas, rodando sobre el suelo sobre si misma para amortiguar la caída, mientras el hombre apuntaba hacia el contramaestre,ella se levantó de un salto y sin perder tiempo con el bastón golpeó la mano que sujetaba el arma, pero la bala había sido disparada y fue consciente de que había herido a Billy en el brazo, seguro que una herida superficial, pues al golpear al hombre en la mano, la bala se había desviado.

El español se puso de pie con dificultad, intentando desenvainar la espada, intentando aparentar algo de dignidad.

\- Suéltala.- Le ordenó Billy apuntándolo con su pistola, aunque la herida sangraba el chico no mostraba signos de dolor o debilidad.

Elda amenazaba al hombre con su bastón desde el otro lado, atenta a su reacción. El español los miraba a los dos.

\- ¿Es esto lo que queréis?.- Les gritó aunque más que un grito lo que salió de su garganta era más un graznido.- Pues aquí lo tenéis.- Los desafió intentando dar una patada al cofre que había delante suyo.- El tesoro del Urca, el tesoro maldito.- Dijo dejándose caer vencido.

Elda se acercó mientras Billy desde el otro lado movía la cabeza negativamente.

\- Voy a mirarte la herida.- Le informó ella en un español perfecto, y éste asintió.

Al separar la ropa que cubría la herida Elda no pudo evitar hacer una mueca pues un fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales. La herida estaba infectada y no podía hacer nada por aquel desdichado.

\- Tan mal, ¿eh?.- Le dijo el marinero español

\- Lo siento.- Le contestó ella.- No puedo hacer nada por ayudarte,la infección esta ya muy extendida. - Mientras, Billy se había acercado a los dos.

\- ¿Estas solo o tienes algún amigo por ahí escondido?.- Le preguntó también en español, aunque algo deficiente, su tono mucho menos amable que el de Elda.

\- Supongo que ya habéis visto a mi amigo.- Dijo el hombre con una mueca de dolor.- Se volvió algo egoísta y quiso quedarse con el oro, pero bueno, parece que yo tampoco lo tendré-. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa irónica, pero su boca se curvó en una mueca de dolor.

\- Responde a mi pregunta-. Le insistió Billy.

\- No, solo estábamos los dos. Durante la noche aprovechamos para robar un par de cofres y llevarlos al interior de la isla, había tantos muertos que seguro que no nos echaron en falta, y el oro estaba tan desperdigado por todas partes, que controlar todos los cofres era difícil.- Se explicó el hombre

\- ¿Y que pensabais hacer? ¿Enterrarlo y luego volver a por él?.- Aventuró él.

\- Ese era el plan.

El marinero lo miró fijamente, su rostro mostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y con un desprecio que parecía imposible en un ser moribundo como él le dijo:

\- Vaya mierda, ahora un maldito ingles se quedará con mi oro.- Y tras escupirle a los pies perdió el conocimiento.

Elda se inclinó sobre el hombre, buscando en su cuello el pulso, pero el hombre ya había muerto. Entonces se acercó a Billy para examinarle la herida.

\- Esto no es nada, un simple rasguño-. Le informó

\- Si no hubiera muerto, ¿en serio le habrías ayudado? .- Parecía confuso

\- ¿Y por que no tendría que hacerlo? ¿Que tendría que haber hecho si hubiese sobrevivido, matarlo a sangre fría?, no me había hecho nada, no era mi enemigo. -¿Tu lo hubiese hecho?.- Ahora la confusa era ella.

\- Si hubiese podido nos hubiese matado, conmigo lo intentó.- Dijo Billy perplejo.

\- Si te hubiese hecho _daño -_ Y remarcó con énfasis esta palabra , - no dudes en que yo misma lo habría matado.- Le contestó ella con rotundidad , levantando la vista de la herida,y fijándola en esos ojos azules que la miraban.- Pero no asesinaré a nadie que esté herido o indefenso, y dudo que tu seas capaz de hacerlo.- Le retó con la mirada y Billy notó como enrojecía.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Flint.- Dijo Billy y Elda asintió.

\- Ya voy yo, tu descansa.- Y sin darle tiempo a contestar desapareció entre la vegetación.

Billy se quedó sentado sobre unos de los cofres, meditando sobre lo que acababa de pasar y lo que Elda le había dicho. Se tocó la herida del brazo e hizo una mueca, era leve pero le escocía. Luego miró al marinero muerto y pensó que en otras circunstancias hubiese podido ser él, y lo miró con más compasión, reconociendo que aunque en la vida había hecho muchas cosas de las que no se enorgullecía, aún no había llegado el momento en que fuese capaz de asesinar a un hombre herido o indefenso a sangre fría.

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente mientras Billy esperaba a Elda, cuando ésta llegó acompañada de 3 hombres, no sabía el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se había ido.

\- ¿Billy estas bien?.-Le preguntó con preocupación al ver su rostro pálido.

\- Si,si.- Contestó éste.- Es este maldito calor.- Elda asintió.

\- Flint se ha quedado en el Walrus.- Informó a Billy

Elda sabía que lo había hecho para imponer su autoridad. No quería que cuando los marineros vieran el oro pensaran en abandonar a su capitán en la playa y quedarse con el tesoro. Esta era la confianza que Flint tenia en sus hombres, sabía que su lealtad pendía de un fino hilo, si les hacia ganar dinero le seguirían y obedecerían, si había en juego parte del tesoro del Urca no tenia tan claro si le seguirían siendo leales o se envalentonarían queriendo quedarse con todo. Entre la tripulación podía surgir algún cabecilla que prendiera la mecha al motín, y Flint era demasiado listo parea dejarse sorprender.

La noticia del hallazgo del oro del Urca se había extendido entre la tripulación y todos estaban deseosos de ver esos cofres, el ánimo en el Walrus era de júbilo, Flint estaba igual o más nervioso que sus hombres por ver esos cofres, ver su contenido, saber exactamente su valor, pero mantenía el semblante serio, el ceño fruncido como siempre y no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción, se limitaba a esperar mientras su cabeza bullía con preguntas, con esperanzas, con promesas dadas.

Cuando por fin los dos cofres estuvieron cargados en el Walrus y a buen recaudo en el camarote del capitán, todos parecieron respirar tranquilos. Ahora los piratas esperaban saber cual sería su parte del botín, Flint se había encerrado en su camarote con el contable del Walrus, el Sr. Dufresne y Gates, dejando a Billy a cargo del Walrus y sus hombres. Éste se había negado a ir a la enfermería, argumentando que solo tenia un rasguño.

Caía ya la tarde en el horizonte cuando Elda haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas, acudió al castillo de popa desde donde Billy daba instrucciones y vigilaba a los marineros ahora a su cargo, para curar el balazo.

\- Te he dicho que no es nada.- Dijo él con fastidio.- Mira, casi no sangra-. Continuó mientras acercaba el brazo a la chica.

\- Ni te has cambiado de camisa.- Le recriminó ella.

\- No he tenido tiempo.- Fue la excusa de él.

\- Ven siéntate aquí.- Le insistió ella haciendo que se sentara sobre un tonel.- Quítate la camisa.- Le dijo mientras preparaba unas gasas.

\- Mira que te gusta hacer de matasanos-. Le recriminó él en tono de broma, pero le obedeció con un bufido, e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Elda limpio la herida que realmente no era nada y luego la vendó.

\- ¿Ha sido tan grave?.- Le preguntó ella en todo de burla y él le contestó con una mueca.

Luego se acercó a la barandilla de estribor, el sol poco a poco se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, el cielo era una amalgama de purpuras, naranjas y tonos rojizos, la brisa era agradable, henchía la velas con suavidad haciendo avanzar al Walrus. Billy se acercó a ella, observando también la puesta de sol.

\- Nunca me cansaré de ver ponerse el sol en el mar.- Dijo ella emocionada por el paisaje.

\- O ver como sale.- Continuó Billy, ella se giró hacia él y asintió. Los dos se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose, luego Elda apartó la mirada de los ojos del chico y continuó disfrutando de la puesta de sol. Luego sin decir nada, bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la enfermería.

Billy se quedó mirando como se alejaba por la cubierta, de nuevo había tenido ganas de besarla, sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que él, pero a veces se sentía confuso en como lo miraba, o en como le hablaba, notaba algo más en esos ojos grises, o eso le parecía a él, porque de repente se esfumaba y el se quedaba pensando si solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando compartían momentos de intimidad, de soledad como el que acaban de compartir, por pequeños y fugaces que fuesen, a Billy le parecía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía salvo ellos dos, sabia que ella disfrutaba de su compañía, no solo se lo había dicho, si no que lo notaba, pero al final ella siempre lo hacia volver a la realidad, apartaba la mirada, se alejaba de él, o hacia algún comentario que rompía el momento. Elda le desconcertaba y le sorprendía, no tenía nada que ver con nadie que hubiese conocido antes, e indudablemente le atraía.

Apartando de su pensamiento a la chica, volvió a sus responsabilidades, no sin antes dirigir una ultima mirada hacia la escalera que conducía a la cubierta inferior, esperando verla aparecer de nuevo.

Era más de media noche cuando Flint, Gates y el contable salieron del camarote del capitán, en el Walrus se hizo el silencio de repente, hasta parecía que el mar hubiese enmudecido, a la espera de las noticias de Flint. Este subió al castillo de popa y desde allí se dirigió a su tripulación:

\- Bueno muchachos.- Comenzó.- Después de muchos esfuerzos y penalidades y tras dar por perdido para siempre el tesoro español, aquí tenemos una pequeña parte de su oro.- Hizo una pausa y miró uno a uno a sus hombres, o al menos parecía que lo hacía.- Ya se que estáis decepcionados pues no es el gran tesoro que prometí, yo mismo lo estoy.- Hizo otra pausa que a Elda le pareció muy teatral, todos lo escuchaban atentos. Algunos asintiendo con pesar, otros simplemente esperando que continuara.- Pero gracias a nuestra perseverancia, vuestro esfuerzo y la confianza y lealtad depositada en vuestro capitán hemos conseguido oro del Urca.- Entonces toda la tripulación al verse alabada por su capitán pareció olvidar la promesa del gran tesoro y gritaron vítores y hurras.

Elda miraba atentamente a Flint, les estaba vendiendo una gran victoria cuando en realidad el oro conseguido era una miseria en comparación con lo prometido.

\- La totalidad del botín a repartir en partes iguales entre los marineros es de 3000 pesos de oro-. Dijo triunfante y los hombres gritaron al oír la cantidad.- Os toca por cabeza 60 monedas.- La tripulación aún gritó con mayor entusiasmo, 60 monedas de oro era una gran suma.- El señor Dufresne repartirá el oro cuando lleguemos a Nueva Providencia.- Adoptó una actitud más seria al ver la decepción en los ojos de sus hombres.- A bordo no os lo podréis gastar, y no quiero peleas ni robos, una vez en tierra haced lo que queráis.- Y así dio por zanjado su discurso.

Tras dar la noticia hizo una señal a Elda para que le acompañase, Billy lo vio y se preguntó que querría, todo lo relacionado con ellos dos le hacia sentir inseguro y molesto y le daba mucha rabia sentirse así.

\- Ese oro a la mayoría les quemará en el bolsillo y pronto lo malgastaran.-Dijo Flint tan pronto Elda cerró la puerta tras de si.- Pocos serán los que lo invirtieran en conseguir una vida mejor, si es que hay alguno que se lo plantee.

\- Y a ti ya te conviene.- Le contestó ella.- Eso te asegura de que vuelvan al Walrus

Flint se encogió de hombros.

\- Es su naturaleza, lo gastaran en mujeres, joyas, bebidas y tonterías, y en poco tiempo no tendrán nada, es triste pero cierto.- Dijo

\- Parece que no te importen mucho tus hombres.- Contestó Elda

\- Son un medio para un fin.- Le dijo él fríamente.

\- Si que has cambiado James, pensaba que no pero me equivocaba.

\- ¿Estas decepcionada?-. Suspiró.- Ya te dije que no era el mismo, y tu tampoco lo eres.- Contestó él.- Todos cambiamos y nos adaptamos a las nuevas situaciones, es supervivencia.- Dijo sentándose en su silla y poniendo las piernas sobre la mesa.

\- Durante estos dos meses te he visto dirigir el barco y a tus hombres y estoy impresionada. Pero no tengo muy claro en que sentido.

El enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Los trato mal?.- Fue su simple pregunta, ella pensó un momento.

\- No, pero los usas.

El soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y ellos a mi no?, si no fuese por mi no conseguirían beneficios, no tendrían ni una moneda para gastar, si no saben administrar esos bienes no es mi problema. A parte, si no estuvieran conmigo estarían con otro, con Hornigold o Vane o el que fuera.

Ella lo miró, Flint le sonreía desde detrás de la mesa, se le veía algo más relajado de lo habitual. Y reconoció que tenia razón.

\- Eres práctico.- Contestó ella y él se encogió de hombros.- Y desde luego sabes como ganártelos y convencerlos, tengo que quitarme el sombrero ante tu dotes de persuasión y engaño, les prometiste un tesoro de millones y has hecho que se conformen con 60 monedas, desde luego hay que aplaudirte.- Flint asintió con una sonrisa.- Pero en los cofres había más de 3.000 monedas.- Afirmó ella bajando la voz. El le sonrió burlón.

\- Tengo que descontar parte para el avituallamiento, reparaciones y una cantidad reservarla para imprevistos. Como entenderás la parte del capitán es la mayor.- Le guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió.- Tu parte es de 150 monedas.

\- De ninguna manera.- Contestó ella levantándose de la silla enfadada.- Yo cobraré como ellos.

\- Olvídalo, tu eres nuestra matasanos, y eso se paga, no admitiré discusión.- Dijo el volviéndose a poner serio.- Aquí cada uno cobra por su trabajo y su posición, es así en todos los barcos, sean piratas o no.

Ella volvió a sentarse. Flint volvía a tener razón.

\- ¿Tienes suficiente dinero para cumplir tu objetivo?.- Cambió ella de tema.

Flint calló, su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse, Elda vio como apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, quizá no había sido una buena pregunta.

\- No.- Fue su respuesta.

\- Lo siento James, de verdad.- Contestó ella con sinceridad.

El asintió.

\- ¿Que harás con tanto oro?.- Le preguntó él.

\- No lo he pensado, supongo que nada.

\- Puedes comprar una casa, no tienes porque seguir conmigo.

\- No quiero una casa, la he tenido durante 10 años se lo que es eso y no lo quiero. Ya te dije que me quedaba contigo.

\- Si, pero eso fue antes de conocerme como capitán pirata, si crees que tienes alguna deuda conmigo te libro de ella, haz lo que te se antoje.- Insistió

\- ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?.

\- No por Dios.- Dijo levantándose de golpe, tomando en serio sus palabras.- Tenerte aquí conmigo es muy importante para mí, lo sabes.- La miró con atención.- Pero temo que ahora que me _conoces,_ no te guste como antes.

Ella también se levantó y se acercó a los cofres que estaban abiertos, mostrando las brillantes monedas. Dando así la espalda a Flint.

\- Se tus motivos, los entiendo y los comparto. Ya te dije que lo que no entendía era la manera en como lo haces, pero aquí estoy, ¿no?.- Le dijo girándose hacia él.

El rodeó la mesa y en dos zancadas se puso a su altura, luego la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se sorprendió por su vehemencia y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Solo tengo miedo de que te obsesiones James.- Le dijo al oído.- No quiero que te pierdas en esa promesa, que la conviertas en una obsesión, Thomas no lo querría, lo sabes.- Notó como se estremecía con tan solo la mención de su nombre.

\- ¿Te crees que esta vida me gusta?.- Le dijo él también al oído.- La elegí con una finalidad.

\- ¿Y si no consigues ese objetivo?.- Le preguntó ella apartándose levemente de él.

El la miró perplejo.

\- ¡Ni se te ha ocurrido pensar que no lo lograrás!-. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la realidad.-Por Dios James.- Y esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	14. Tregua

TREGUA

Ya hacía una semana desde que encontraran los cofres de oro y los hombres estaban deseosos de llegar a puerto y gastar parte de sus ganancias,pero Flint tenía otros planes, y así se lo hizo saber a su contramaestre. Los dos estaban reunidos en el camarote del capitán. Elda también había sido requerida a la reunión, aunque había intentado rehuir el compromiso, Flint había insistido en que estuviese presente.

\- Si volvemos ahora hasta que no se gasten todo lo que tienen no habrá modo de que vuelvan a embarcar.- Argumentaba Flint.- El objetivo de este barco y de cualquier barco pirata ya sabes cual es-. Le decía a Billy mientras este lo escuchaba serio.- Así que de momento no volveremos a Nueva Providencia, buscaremos más botines.

\- Los hombres no estarán contentos.- Le advirtió.

\- Diles que su bolsa crecerá.

Billy movió la cabeza, nada convencido.

\- ¿Se trata de usted verdad?, no ha conseguido lo que quería y no parará hasta tenerlo.- Miró fijamente a su capitán, este le devolvió la mirada,en su boca una mueca de desagrado.- Lo veo en sus ojos, esta obsesionado con algo, nos arrastra a todos en lo que diablos sea lo que busca. ¿Se cree que no veo como nos usa para su propósito sea cual sea?.- Billy miró a Elda buscando algo de ayuda, de apoyo, pero ella seguía callada, sin intervenir.

\- ¿Te estas negando a obedecer mis ordenes?.- Preguntó Flint en tono cortante.

\- No capitán, pero si cuestiono los motivos.

\- Todo son quejas, siempre con la amenaza de un motín.

\- Deles un poco de margen.- Insistió el contramaestre.- Necesitan unos días para disfrutar de lo conseguido.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto-. Dijo levantándose con furia.

Billy lo miró, y apretando las mandíbulas se enfrentó a él.

\- No es justo capitán, le obedezco y le sigo sin cuestionarle, cumplo sus ordenes aunque no las encuentre razonables o justas. En cambio usted no confía en mi, no me cuenta nada, así como quiere que confíe, que le defienda ante la tripulación.

\- Eso de que no me cuestionas deja que lo dude.- Hizo una pausa.- Pero lo acepto porque es parte de tu trabajo, en cuanto a mi silencio es cosa mía, tengo mis motivos, y no tengo por que compartirlos contigo, mientras os llene la bolsa no tenéis derecho a queja.

Elda estaba inquieta y preocupada, entendía a los dos hombres, sus motivos, pero no podía intervenir en favor de Billy aunque una parte de ella creyera que tenía razón. No podía poner en duda a su capitán, era una situación incomoda y difícil y por eso había intentado rehuir la reunión.

Billy seguía buscando su mirada, que intercediera entre el capitán y la tripulación, pero ella seguía callada, limitándose a escuchar.

\- Pero seguro que ella si que los conoce.- Afirmó Billy mirando dolido a Elda.- Hace tiempo que sirvo bajo sus ordenes, cumpliendo con mi deber pero a eso a usted le da igual.- Billy estaba más dolido que enfadado.

\- ¿Billy, me estas desafiando?.- Flint instintivamente se llevó la mano a la pistola que colgaba de su costado y Billy hizo lo mismo. Los dos mirándose a los ojos.

Elda también se puso de pie, alerta, en las palabras y actitud de Flint veía esa obsesión ciega , fue consciente de que Flint no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie con tal de conseguir su meta, de hacer realidad una promesa que tenia gravada a fuego en su ser.

\- ¡Siéntate!.- Le ordenó Flint secamente y ella obedeció, pues no quería empeorar la situación.

\- Capitán, solo le pido que piense en sus hombres, es lo que un buen capitán hace.- Dijo Billy alejando la mano de su pistola y adoptando un tono más pacífico.

Esta vez Flint miró a Elda, su ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en los labios. Ella lo miraba con atención, en sus ojos un ruego, una suplica. Flint supo interpretar su mirada. Apartó la mano de la pistola y juntó las manos tras su espalda. Miró fijamente a su contramaestre.

\- Algún día tu y yo no tendremos suficiente con las palabras.- Lo miró de reojo.- Nos parecemos más de lo que piensas.- Hizo una pausa.- Voy a seguir tu consejo, volveremos a Nueva Providencia, pero con una condición.

\- Le escucho.- Billy exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

\- Les dirás a los hombres que no tendrán las 60 monedas para gastar,no quiero que desaparezcan durante días, o que los maten para robarles el dinero.- Billy iba a protestar pero Flint lo acalló con un gesto de la mano.- El Sr. Dufresne dará a cada hombre dinero para gastar a gusto, pero no la totalidad de sus ganancias, el contable llevará un registro del dinero de cada marinero, todo se hará rigurosamente.

\- Así se asegura de que volverán-. Dijo Billy.- Nadie pierde.

\- Exactamente. Habrá muchos que querrán robarnos el oro conseguido, solo falta que se lo pongamos en bandeja. Creo que es una decisión justa.

Billy asintió, no estaba convencido del todo, sabía que los hombres se quejarían, pero tenia que admitir que era un buen modo de proceder, por experiencia propia sabia lo que pasaba cuando los marineros tenían dinero, aunque el plan era en beneficio de Flint, cosa que le enfurecía, ese plan a la larga beneficiaria a sus compañeros, y en el fondo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer un capitán y él como contramaestre. Velar por la tripulación.

Así que salió a cubierta y notificó a sus compañeros de las órdenes de su capitán.

\- No es justo, ese dinero es nuestro, nos lo hemos ganado.- Dijo un marinero llamado Jack

\- Estas son las ordenes y son por vuestro bien y vuestra seguridad, el dinero estará a buen recaudo en el barco,tendréis lo necesario para corremos una buena juerga y para comprar lo que necesitéis.

\- Yo no necesito que nadie guarde mi dinero-. Gritó otro marinero, y muchos le secundaron.

\- A ver chicos, muchos de vosotros seguro que no mantuvieseis la boca cerrada y largasteis que íbamos a por el oro del Urca, así que más de uno estará esperando nuestra llegada.- Los miró a todos, y éstos parecieron entenderle.- No hemos conseguido todo el oro, pero tenemos más de los que tienen ellos, es mejor hacerlo de esta manera, eso evitará que os lo gastéis todo de golpe y evitará que os maten para robároslo, estando aquí en el Walrus nadie osará enfrentarse a Flint para robarlo.- El argumento de Billy era bueno.

\- Yo ya se defenderme-. Gritó otro marinero sacando una cuchillo del cinto mientras otros marineros asentían al gesto.

\- Estas son las órdenes.- Insistió Billy, su tono se había vuelto más autoritario.

Los hombres estaban mas convencidos, pero aún tenían dudas y recelaban.

\- Nuestro dinero no puede estar mejor que en el Walrus. Flint lo protegerá y yo confío en mi capitán.- Intervino con timidez Jimmy, el ayudante de cocina, y todos miraron al chico, pues Jimmy era tímido y callado y les sorprendió que participara de la discusión.

\- Tienes razón Jimmy, el capitán lo hace por nuestro bien.- Era una verdad a medias, pero el resultado era beneficioso para ellos,aunque no la intención de Flint, y Billy lo sabía.

\- Entonces yo estoy conforme con que el capitán guarde mi oro.

\- Yo no necesito que nadie haga mis cuentas.- Gritó Bob Nueve Dedos.- Me basto yo solo, no necesito ayuda.

Muchos asintieron al argumento del viejo marinero. Elda miraba a los hombres, a Flint y al joven ayudante alternativamente.

\- Yo ni se de números ni de letras.- Dijo avergonzado el muchacho bajando la vista al suelo.- A sí que estoy conforme con las ordenes del capitán, esta bien que alguien vele por mis intereses.- Concluyó su argumento.

La sinceridad del chico pareció calar en las mentes y corazones de los piratas, y éstos acabaron asintiendo pues sus palabras no eran desacertadas.

Elda estaba apoyada contra la barandilla de proa, escuchando. El argumento del chico era claro y tenia razón, pero ella sabia las intenciones y lo que movía a Flint y por primera vez sintió crecer la furia dentro de ella. Vio como jugaba con sus hombres, como los utilizaba . Alzo la cabeza hacia el castillo de popa donde estaba Flint, con porte erguido y desafiante. Y una parte de ella lo admiró por su determinación, y otra parte lo maldijo por su sangre fría, lo maldijo por haberse permitido cambiar de ese modo. Finalmente pensó en que también lo compadecía. Había jurado ayudarle y lo haría, no siguiéndole ciegamente en su Odisea personal, si no que intentaría ayudarle a encontrar de nuevo el camino, a que se congraciase de nuevo con el mundo.

Tras la intervención del joven Jimmy hubo un cambio de actitud en los hombres, algunos a regañadientes, pero todos acabaron acatando las órdenes del capitán, ahora sus mentes ya distraídas pensando en como se gastarían la parte que recibirían.

Flint asintió en reconocimiento cuando Billy lo miró, éste le devolvió el saludo y luego con grandes zancadas fue hacia popa donde tenia cosas que hacer.

* * *

\- Has estado muy ocupado todo el día-. Le dijo Elda cuando se cruzaron en cubierta, era ya media tarde.

\- Si, tengo trabajo-. Fue la evasiva respuesta de Billy y desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta inferior dejando a Elda desconcertada.

Estaba pensando en la actitud del contramaestre cuando vio a Jimmy subiendo agua por babor.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?.- Le preguntó ella en tono amable.

El chico la saludó

\- Oh no señora-. Le contestó.- Este es mi trabajo

\- Bueno, es que ahora mismo no tengo nada más que hacer.- Insistió ella

\- Este no es trabajo para la matasanos-. Vio que el muchacho enrojecía, avergonzado.- Lo siento- Se disculpó.

Elda rió y Jimmy pareció relajarse.

\- Tranquilo, soy la matasanos, no me has ofendido-. Le dijo sonriendo.- Entonces ¿ no puedo ayudarte?

\- No señora, si el capitán se enterase me castigaría por haberlo permitido.

\- Has sido muy valiente al intervenir.- Le dijo ella con un sonrisa y él se encogió de hombros.

\- He dicho la verdad.- Dijo sonrojándose.

\- No debes avergonzarte por no saber leer, la mayoría de este barco no saben.- Le dijo ella intentando animarle.

\- Lo se.- Contestó él.- Pero cuando veo esos libros, los mapas... me gustaría tanto saber que cuentan, que dicen.

\- Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender.- Aventuró ella.

El sonrió con tristeza.

\- Para mi si, señora.- Le contestó mientras le saludaba de nuevo y desaparecía por las escaleras dirección a la cocina.

Elda se quedó pensativa, viendo como el muchacho volvía a sus quehaceres en la cocina, y de repente supo lo que tenia que hacer, así que se encaminó hacia el camarote de Flint.

\- Esto no es una escuela.-Le contestó molesto , estaba de pie ante su mesa, revisando unos mapas cuando Elda entró. La idea de enseñar a leer a Jimmy no sabia si le divertía más que enfurecía.

\- Pero James, lo haríamos en su tiempo libre,supongo que tendrán turnos de descanso.- Le dijo con ironía

El la miró con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos, pero despareció al ver la sonrisa burlona de ella.

\- Y luego qué, ¿enseñarle de números? O mejor aún, ¿a coser heridas?

\- Pues no estaría mal tener un ayudante.

\- Venga ya, estaba de broma.- Contestó él alzando los brazos.

\- Pues yo no, quiero enseñar a ese chico y tengo tiempo para hacerlo. La mayor parte del día me paseo por cubierta o estoy encerrada leyendo, quiero sentirme útil y ya que no me permites ayudar en cubierta...

\- ¿Y si el resto también quiere que les enseñes qué? Entiendo tus motivos y son muy nobles, pero no puedo hacer excepciones ni concesiones. Ya sabes como es la vida en un barco, no puedo otorgar privilegios.

\- James, desde que me ayudó con los heridos tras el abordaje al Argo, que le he estado observando, es buen chico, es listo, querido por la tripulación, es trabajador, y tiene curiosidad por aprender. Dale la oportunidad de ser algo más que un ayudante de cocina.

\- Mmmm...

\- Se que a ti también te cae bien, y habló a tu favor.- Intentó ella.- Creo que es el único que realmente te ve como un héroe.

\- Ah no.- Dijo él serio.- No juegues con eso.- Ella le miró de reojo.- Es cierto, es un buen chico, pero yo ya hice mi parte cuando le ofrecí servir en el Walrus.

Ella le interrogó con la mirada.

\- Lo encontré deambulando por el puerto, se había escapado de un orfanato, estaba en los huesos.

\- Vaya, por fin un poco del antiguo oficial McGraw.- Exclamó ella alzando los brazos al cielo.

\- Es cierto que se ha esforzado mucho y que aprende rápido, pero de momento no lo puedo autorizar Elda, lo siento. Quizá más adelante.

\- ¿Que diferencia hay en hacerlo ahora o más adelante? No lo entiendo. Además ahora tendremos unos días de relativo descanso, ¿no?

\- Tengo otros planes para ti.- Y no añadió nada más.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.-Inquirió ella sorprendida

\- Ahora no podemos hablar, cuando lleguemos a Providencia te lo explicaré. Y ahora por favor retírate.

\- Pero... - Intentó ella

\- Te estoy dando una orden, cúmplela.- Y dio por terminada la conversación.

Elda salió confusa y enfadada, no entendía la actitud de Flint, quería hablar con Billy saber su opinión al respecto de enseñar a Jimmy, lo encontró hablando con uno de los carpinteros. Esperó a que acabaran y se le acercó.

\- Billy ¿puedo comentarte una cosa?

El la miró mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

\- Ahora no, estoy ocupado.-Fue la tajante respuesta de él.

\- Solo será un momento.- Insistió ella.

\- He dicho que estoy ocupado, ¿por que no vas a hablar con Flint?.- Le soltó.

Ella lo miró sin entender aquella actitud.

\- ¿A que te refieres?.- le preguntó.

\- ¿De verdad me lo preguntas?.- Fue su respuesta, ella lo miraba, esperando una explicación.- Esta mañana, en su camarote, podías haber hablado, pero te has callado. ¿Ahora si que quieres hablar?.- En su tono había ironía.

Entonces ella lo comprendió.

\- Billy no podía apoyarte, aunque tuvieras razón, no podía desautorizar a nuestro capitán, y tu lo sabes.

\- Déjalo, tu lealtad o lo que sea que tienes hacia él te ciega.

\- Billy, eso no es verdad. Le cuestiono si es necesario, ¿te crees que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ordena?, pero ahora es mi capitán.- Intentó explicarse.- Hay unas normas y tu las conoces.

Él la miró y luego sin decir nada más se alejó.

Elda se quedó atónita, no esperaba aquel sermón. Sus palabras sorprendentemente le habían dolido, tenía que reconocer que le importaba lo que él pudiese pensar de ella. Vio como se alejaba dirección al castillo de popa, se mordió el labio y decidió desaparecer. Así que fue a su rincón preferido, en proa, apoyada en el mástil que sujetaba el foque, viendo como el mar rompía contra el buque con toda su fuerza. Allí estaba tranquila, nadie la molestaba, y podía pasarse horas tan solo viendo el océano delante suyo y mirando hacia arriba,viendo como las velas se henchían con el viento, haciendo avanzar al Walrus. Y allí se quedó, dormida , hasta que el grito de un marinero que anunciaba cambio de guardia la despertó.

* * *

Descargaron el botín conseguido del abordaje del Argo y luego y tal y como Flint había prometido, cada hombre tubo parte de su oro, como la vez anterior se establecieron turnos de vigilancia, todos bajarían a tierra, pero el Walrus no se podía quedar sin centinelas.

La mañana había sido muy ajetreada con la descarga de la mercancía, Elda quería hablar con Billy, ahora ya no se sentía dolida, estaba molesta, casi enfadada por el comportamiento de él, pero éste parecía haber desaparecido, Flint reclamó su atención y por el momento Elda se olvidó de él.

\- Acompáñame.- Le ordenó mas que pidió,su semblante grave.- Vamos a dar una vuelta

Ella se extrañó de tal ofrecimiento, pero le siguió. Anduvieron un buen rato hasta que se alejaron del bullicio del puerto, el sol caía a plomo y les hacia sudar en su paseo por la playa, Elda seguía esperando que Flint hablara.

\- Tengo una misión para ti, algo de suma importancia.- Dijo deteniéndose cuando creyó que ya se habían alejado suficiente de oídos indiscretos.

\- Tu dirás, me tienes muy intrigada.

Él la cogió por los hombros y la miró atentamente.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a esconder el oro.- Dijo finalmente, y ella no pudo quedarse más asombrada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esconder?

\- Quiero que vayas a Londres con el oro.

\- ¿A Londres? Pero...

\- Escúchame bien.- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.- Había pensado en enterrarlo en algún islote, pero implicaría a demasiadas personas, y he pensado que estará mejor custodiado en un banco, delante de sus narices.

\- Pero tanto oro suscitará preguntas, no se puede...

\- Tengo contactos, con sobornos puedes conseguir casi todo.- Dijo triunfante Flint.

Ella le miró perpleja.

\- Lo tenias todo penado, ¿eh?

\- Bueno, todo no, pero encontrarnos a sido una bendición. Solo puedo confiar en ti.

\- ¿Y como lo haré? Un cofre no pasa desapercibido James y toda la isla pronto sabrá lo que encontramos.

\- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado. El oro irá escondido en varios toneles, y viajaras con los toneles en el Hope, un barco que hace algún tiempo adquirí en una subasta. Eleanor nos ayudará.

\- A cambio de una considerable suma,supongo.

Flint asintió.

\- Muy previsor y muy listo. - Le contestó ella.- ¿Ese era tu plan desde el principio? No me habías dicho nada.- Le recriminó ella.

\- No sabia si eras la misma que conocí en Londres hace 10 años.- Contestó él .-Pero al confirmar que tu afecto y confianza siguen igual, empecé a urdir un nuevo plan.- Se explicó él.

\- Tienes muchas cartas escondidas James.

\- He aprendido a ser cauto y a pensar por adelantado. Cuando decidí irme de Londres y comenzar esta nueva vida, abrí una cuenta donde deposito todo lo conseguido. Espero tener algún día suficiente dinero para hacer de Providencia un sitio prospero y legal como Thomas quería.

\- ¿No levantará sospechas que me vaya?, acabo de incorporarme a tu tripulación.

\- Yo doy las ordenes y tu las cumples, no hay más explicaciones que dar.

Elda movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

\- ¿Y una vez en Londres?

\- Te daré los documentos e impresos necesarios para que el oro sea ingresado en una cuenta que te facilitaré. Llevo tiempo planteándolo, comprando favores a través de intermediarios. Eleanor me ha ayudado. No tendrás problemas. Usaras el apellido de tu madre, y serás mi _hombre_ de confianza.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Aceptas?

Ella no contestó enseguida, volver al bullicio de Londres, al gentío, a esa ciudad gris y llena de humo no le atraía lo más mínimo. Pero también se le abría una oportunidad para indagar en un asunto que hacia tiempo que la inquietaba y preocupaba.

\- ¿Dudas?.- Le preguntó él

\- Es una enorme responsabilidad. Agradezco sinceramente la confianza que depositas en mí.

\- Solo tu puedes hacerlo.- Le dijo con vehemencia.- ¿Aceptas?

Y ella le tendió la mano que el estrechó con fuerza y con una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

\- Partirás mañana al alba.- Le informó él.

\- ¿Tan pronto?.- Estaba abrumada.

\- No podemos perder tiempo, el oro tiene que salir de la isla enseguida. Supongo que no tengo que decirte que no debes hablar de este asunto y no podrás despedirte de nadie.

Ella lo miró sin entender, él enarcó las cejas y por fin compendió

\- ¡Billy! Te refieres a Billy-. Flint asintió

\- No hay nada entre nosotros.- Dijo ella quitándole importancia

\- ¿Estas segura?. - Insistió él.

Ella calló.

\- Tengo ojos, veo como Billy te mira, y la otra noche sin quererlo os oí hablar.

\- James, es complicado

\- No, no lo es.

\- Desde que perdí a Hideaki si.

El la miró desconcertado.

\- ¿En todo este tiempo no ha habido nadie?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Nadie serio James. Porque lo nuestro no se puede decir que fuese _algo serio.-_ Él le sonrió con afecto, recordando el breve tiempo que habían estado juntos.

\- Pero fue intenso-. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella soltó una carcajada.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

\- Comprendo.- Se limitó a decir él.- Bueno, es cosa tuya

Ella asintió.

\- Ahora mismo creo que las cosas con Billy están algo tirantes.- El enarcó una ceja.- Esta enfadado porque no lo apoyé en la reunión del otro día.

\- Actuaste bien y él lo sabe.

\- Lo sé, pero tu no tenías razón y él si. Supongo que se sintió traicionado.

\- Actuaste correctamente.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.- Le preguntó sin entender.

\- No se James, tengo miedo de que el cariño que siento por ti pueda cegarme y no ser imparcial en todo este asunto. Billy me hizo dudar, la verdad. A veces tu comportamiento es irracional, obsesivo.

\- Agradezco la sinceridad, de verdad, pero es él quien se equivoca, - Ella se mordió el labio. - Y aunque Billy no lo sepa, no solo fueron sus argumentos los que me convencieron, fuiste tu. No tienes porque hablar, entiendo tus miradas y gestos, por eso te quería en la reunión.

Ella suspiró.

\- Te quiero a mi lado.- Sus ojos la traspasaron con la mirada.- No me falles.

\- No puedo irme sin más, no quiero irme dejando las cosas así.

\- NO puedes explicarle nada, lo sabes.

\- No hace falta que le explique los motivos, solo que tengo una trabajo que me has ordenado hacer y por eso me marcho.

El rumió pensativo y finalmente asintió en consentimiento.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	15. Aceptación

ACEPTACIÓN

Pasó la hora de comer sin que Elda pudiese encontrar a Billy, en la playa no estaba, tampoco en el Walrus ni en la taberna,preguntó a varios marineros y le dieron respuestas vagas. No podía perder más tiempo, tenia que preparar el equipaje y tenia que reunirse con Flint para que le contase todos los pormenores de su misión. Con un suspiró de frustración se encaminó hacia la casa de Eleanor, al pasar por delante del burdel se encontró con John Silver, éste salia del local con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

\- Eh matasanos!.- Le gritó y ella se giró pues no lo había visto.- ¿No quieres divertirte un poco?.- Le guiñó el ojo.- ¿No quieres gastar algo de tu oro?.- Esto último se lo dijo en voz baja acercándose a su oído, por lo que la chica pudo percibir el olor a ron.

\- Creo que tu ya te estas divirtiendo suficiente.- Le contestó ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Los dos nos podríamos divertir mejor.- Contestó John guiñándole de nuevo el ojo.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Ah claro... , me gustaría saber que te traes entre manos.- Le contestó.-¿Que hay entre tu y Flint?, tengo curiosidad.

Ella movió la cabeza. No sabía si John bromeaba o le hablaba con segundas.

\- Me voy.- Le contestó sin hacer caso a sus preguntas y se giró para continuar su camino.

\- He oído que buscabas a Bones.- Elda se paró en seco.- Ah, veo que eso si que te interesa.- Contestó él risueño, a Elda le sacaba de quicio la seguridad del cocinero.

\- ¿Y bien?.- Fue lo que contestó.

\- No tienes que buscar más.- Le dijo él, y acompañó sus palabras con un gesto mostrando la puerta del burdel.

\- Gracias.- Dijo ella insegura.

\- Pasa mujer, entra.- Le dijo mientras se alejaba por la calle dando tumbos.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, a la entrada del local, no sabiendo que hacer. Si Billy estaba allí era para divertirse, hacía días que la evitaba, en todo el día no lo había visto, y no estaba muy segura de querer entrar, quizá no sería bien recibida.

Salieron del local varios parroquianos, al abrir la puerta oyó los gritos y la música. Dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo, si no hablaba con él ya no lo haría. Al alba zarparía en el Hope y no sabía cuando volvería a verle. Así que inspiró y entró en el local.

En el interior todo era música, risas y gritos, el ambiente estaba cargado de humo. Las mesas ocupadas por marinos que jugaban a las cartas mientras mujeres ligeras de ropa se les acercaban,susurrándoles al oído promesas de placeres a cambio de unas monedas.

Elda se quedó de pie a la entrada del local, mirando, buscando a Billy, pero no lo vio, en cambio varios marineros si que se fijaron en ella, había algunos de la tripulación del Walrus y de otros barcos.

\- Eh guapa, pasa no seas tímida.- Le gritó un hombre que no conocía, ella le miró seria pero no le contestó.

Avanzó entre las mesas, buscando en balde, en su cara decepción, estaba a punto de irse cuando una joven se le acercó, era menuda pero con curvas, de ojos color miel y pelo lacio y oscuro, labios carnosos y generoso escote.

\- ¿Buscas algo?.- Le dijo con voz suave, aterciopelada.

\- No creo que puedas ayudarme.- Contestó Elda

\- Bueno, tu dime lo que quieres .- Le dijo ella apoyando con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro de ella.- Y seguro que puedo ayudarte.

Los ojos de la chica eran hermosos, de forma almendrada, su rostro, ligeramente ovalado, de piel brillante y tersa también era muy hermoso.

\- Busco a una persona.- Le contestó Elda.

\- Oh.- Fue la respuesta desilusionada de la chica.

\- No se si lo conoces, busco a Billy, Billy Bones.

La chica sonrió con picardía.

\- Claro, Billy, si que lo conozco.

Elda notó como enrojecía, no sabía el porque pero le había molestado el tono de la respuesta de la chica. Se maldijo a si misma, estaba en un burdel, hablando con una puta, ¿que es lo que esperaba?

\- ¿Y podrías decirme donde está?.- Notó como empezaba a perder la paciencia, el olor del incienso, la densidad del humo, el calor bochornoso y los gritos de la concurrencia la estaban mareando.

\- Hace un rato estaba con Belle.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Ya llevan un buen rato, si quieres puedes esperarle aquí.- Le mostró un taburete en la barra.- , o si prefieres,- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.- Puedes esperarle conmigo-. Y le mostró unos dientes blancos y perfectos.-

\- No yo... creo que me iré.- Dijo ella algo acalorada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Le preguntó Alex.

\- Si, si. Gracias..

\- Alex.- Contestó ella.- Me llamo Alex.

\- Gracias Alex.

Y se giró para irse,en ese momento una de las puertas del piso de arriba se abrió, Elda más que oírla pues con el ruido del local era imposible, lo percibió, y levantó la cabeza hacia allí. De una de las habitaciones salia Billy, agarrado a una chica por la cintura, con una botella de ron en la otra mano, los dos reían, la camisa de él abierta. Entonces miró hacia el salón y la vio allí de pie. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento pero ella enseguida se giró y salió del burdel.

Por unos segundos él se quedó como petrificado, no esperaba verla allí, durante todo el día había pensado en ella, de hecho no había podido dejar de pensar en Elda desde que tuvieron la discusión en el Walrus, sabía que le buscaba, pero él no quería enfrentarse a ella, sabía que en toda conversación a cerca de Flint, el siempre sería el perdedor, el segundón, tenía celos, tenía que reconocerlo, envidiaba su relación. Así que había pensado que el burdel sería un buen lugar para desahogarse y olvidarse de ella, pero allí estaba, y ahora lamentaba su decisión, pero ya era tarde.

Vio como salía del local, a su lado Belle le abrazaba y le decía palabras al oído, las mismas que momentos antes habían encendido su pasión pero que ahora escuchaba sin oír. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se acercó a Alex que lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Que te ha dicho?.- Le preguntó con impaciencia.

\- Billy cuanta energía.- Pero al ver que Billy estaba serio dejó las bromas.- Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Te ha dicho que quería?.-

\- No, pero parecía muy interesada en encontrarte, parecía inquieta.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Y poniéndose la camisa dentro de las calzas salió a la calle.

* * *

Elda estaba en su habitación, hacía calor y no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, nerviosa, pensando en la misión que Flint le había encomendado, y sobretodo pensando en Billy.

Encontrarlo en el burdel acompañado de una puta le había dolido, no tenía derecho a pedirle ninguna explicación y él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, ella misma le había cerrado esa puerta, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello y esos pensamientos junto con la separación de Flint no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se preocupaba por nadie, que no le importaba nadie que ahora el sentimiento de perdida se le hacía casi insoportable. No quería abandonar el Walrus, aunque solo llevara dos meses con Flint, el hecho de haberse reencontrado y de volver a conectar con él le hacia difícil tener que separarse.

Y estaba Billy.

No sabía que sentía exactamente por él. Había pasado dos meses en la isla, conviviendo con ella, compartiendo su intimidad, sabía más de ella que cualquier otra persona conocida en la isla, en los 10 años de su reclusión no había cultivado amistades, no había estrechado lazos con nadie, en cambio con tan solo 4 meses,Billy había entrado en su vida de una forma que jamas hubiese creído ella posible.

Había puesto en peligro su propia vida por ayudarlo, había huido con él, lo había dejado todo por un desconocido. Al pensar ahora en ello se asombraba de su propia conducta. Egoístamente, Billy había sido la excusa para acabar con su aburrida y monótona vida, Billy había sido la puerta, y estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido, gracias a él volvía a ser libre, gracias a él había encontrado a Flint, el colmo de las casualidades.

¿Sentía cariño por el contramaestre? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Le atraía? ¿Que sentía por él?

Esas preguntas se sucedían una tras otra en su cabeza, buscaba excusas para justificar lo que podía sentir por él. Si era sincera consigo misma tenía que admitir que si que le atraía, como no iba a atraerla el contramaestre, un hombre algo, fuerte, valiente y bien parecido. Cuando él la miraba con esos ojos azules parecía que le traspasasen el alma, cuando lo tenía cerca, cuando él le sonreía tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para que él no notara lo que de verdad sentía. Se le aceleraba el corazón y notaba como el pulso se le disparaba, notaba como las mejillas se le encendían, notaba crecer dentro de ella un impulso que tenía que ser controlado a toda costa.

La noche en que él la intentó besar en la playa le costó un gran esfuerzo mantenerse serena, no dejarse llevar, no dejarse abrazar por esos brazos fuertes, no perderse en su beso. No quería exponerse, sentirse vulnerable. No quería dejarse vencer por los sentimientos o las pasiones. No quería volver a sufrir. No quería volver a perder a nadie más.

El precio de la libertad, de volver al mundo real era ese, cruel y claro, con sus riesgos, ¿pero valía la pena dejarse llevar por los sentimientos? No quería perder a nadie más, y con la vida que llevaban ese riesgo era muy real. ¿Valía la pena? Esa era la pregunta.

El amor,el cariño que sentía por James era antiguo, inevitable, ¿pero podía ahora abstenerse de sentir algo por alguien nuevo? ¿no era cruel? ¿no era hipócrita? Si estaba en el mundo de nuevo, ¿no tenia que vivir, que sentir, que dejarse llevar?¿No podía amar de nuevo?

Todas esas dudas no la dejaban dormir. El bochorno de la noche y la inquietud la habían desvelado, intentaba calmar sus ánimos pero no podía dejar de moverse inquieta en la cama, el camisón medio abierto y pegado a su cuerpo sudado,el pelo revuelto.

Finalmente se dio por vencida y se levantó. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió con avidez, se sirvió un segundo, derramando parte de su contenido sobre su pecho.

Encendió un par de velas y revisó de nuevo sus pertenencias, todo estaba bien y a punto. No se había olvidado nada. Salvo despedirse de Billy.

\- Lo he intentado.- Se dijo en un susurro.

Salió al balcón de su cuarto, su habitación daba a la playa,allí todo era tranquilo, oía el oleaje, olía el salitre del mar. La luna se reflejaba en el agua. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, iba a ser una noche muy larga. Pensó en ir a la habitación de Flint, hablar con el la tranquilizaría, pero no quería importunarle, estaba dudando cuando oyó unos pasos en el pasillo. Se quedó quieta, expectante, vio una sombra bajo la puerta, alguien se había parado al otro lado, el desconocido parecía dudar. Tras unos segundos que a Elda se le hicieron eternos oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Estas despierta?.- Oyó la voz de Billy y el corazón se le detuvo.- Esta tarde en el burdel...- hizo una pausa,quizá pensando que recordar el lugar no era lo más indicado.- El caso es que me han dicho que me buscabas.

Por instinto había cogido la _katana_ ,acercándose a la puerta, esperando. Billy vio una sombra que se movía bajo al resquicio de la puerta,sabiendo que estaba despierta esperó unos segundos, pero Elda seguía sin contestar, pegada con la espalda contra la pared. Había bajado el arma al oír a Billy, pero se había quedado quieta, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

\- Yo... solo quería disculparme, me he comportado como un gilipollas, no tengo ningún derecho a dudar de ti, ni ha cuestionar tu relación con Flint.- Elda seguía muda, escuchando la disculpa de Billy.- Solo quería que lo supieses.

Entonces oyó como el joven se giraba dispuesto a irse, todo era cuestión de segundos, dejarle marchar sin más, dejando las cosas como estaban, confiando en que a su vuelta todo se habría olvidado, o abrir la puerta, en todos los sentidos. Las dos decisiones entrañaban dudas y peligros, la primera el peligro al olvido, a la resignación, a que a la vuelta no quedara nada, que quizá Billy ya no estuviera en el Walrus, que le hubiera pasado algo y la consiguiente culpa por no haber aclarado las cosas, la segunda un peligro que la aterraba, mostrar sus sentimientos, abrirse a aquel hombre sin saber que pasaría luego.

Demasiadas dudas y temores para ser consideradas y evaluadas en tan poco tiempo, su mano impulsivamente asió el pomo de la puerta mientras la otra giraba la llave en la cerradura. Se sentía mareada,confusa,pero sabía que no podía dejar marchar a Billy, no de aquella manera. Abrió la puerta casi con violencia, haciendo que él girara sobre si mismo, ya estaba en las escaleras.

\- Billy.- Gritó-. No te vayas.- Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues él en dos zancadas se había acercado a ella y la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Al principio ella seguía con su reticencia a dejarse llevar, aunque él la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos, notando su calor, su olor, parecía petrificada. Ese momento le trajo a la memoria la noche en que había tenido la pesadilla y por unos momentos se había dejado llevar, se había dejado abrazar y consolar por Billy, recordó como la reconfortó, revivió lo que había sentido en esa ocasión y sin poder evitarlo tembló entre sus brazos.

Billy se apartó levemente de ella, vio sus ojos grises oscurecidos y brillantes, notó el rubor en sus mejillas, el temblor de todo su cuerpo, y vio el deseo en su mirada cuando ella pegó el cuerpo al suyo, entonces su cuerpo se encendió cuando ella le acarició la mejilla y finalmente acercó los labios a los suyos besándolo primero con suavidad y luego casi con furia cuando él abrió los labios, esperando recibir su lengua, ella no se hizo derogar y inundó su boca, se besaron con frenesí, los dos cuerpos pegados, ella notando la excitación de él contribuyendo a la suya propia.

Billy la cogió con fuerza mientras ella saltaba y le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, él se dirigió hacia la habitación, ella notando la creciente excitación de él, y apretando su pelvis contra la de Billy.

La sentó en la mesa, besándola, mordiéndole el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja mientras ella gemía, Elda intentaba arrancarle la camisa mientras no dejaba de besarle con ímpetu.

Las manos de él luchaban con el largo camisón, ella se puso de pie ayudándolo a deshacerse de la prenda, finalmente los dos quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro, el reflejo de la luna que entraba por el balcón se reflejaba en sus pieles, él la miró absorbiendo toda su belleza, acariciándola, mordiéndole el cuello, provocando estremecimientos en ella. Quería hacerla suya, pero también quería alargar más aquel instante.

Al mismo tiempo, ella acariciaba el torso de Billy, ancho y musculoso, pellizcaba sus pezones arrancando gemidos en él, los dos enaltecidos por el disfrute mutuo, su pasión parecía crecer con la excitación del otro.

Billy la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa, luego la acercó a él, a punto para hacerla suyo, no podía esperar más, ella le cogió por los glúteos, acercándolo a ella, tampoco podía esperar más.

Por fin se hicieron uno, primero suavemente mientras él la cogía por la nuca, besando su boca, lamiendo su cuello , intentado que el contacto fuese más profundo.

Billy gemía con cada embestida y ella le correspondía, los movimientos se habían vuelto frenéticos, ella correspondía a sus embestidas con fuerza, parecía imposible aguantar más. De repente los dos gritaron, los movimientos se fueron calmando, Billy pareció temblar y Elda se cogió con fuerza a su cuello. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, sus cuerpos sudados, exhaustos, las piernas de ella seguían alrededor de su cintura, abrazados.

Con suavidad Billy se apartó, al hacerlo un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, ella se puso de pie, no dijeron nada, se abrazaron, los dos sonreían.

\- Acepto tu disculpa.-Le dijo ella finalmente al oído y Billy empezó a reír,contagiando su risa a Elda.

Se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados, sudados. Elda con la cabeza apoyada en su ancho pecho oía como el corazón le latía rápido, Billy acariciaba el pelo revuelto de ella con suavidad.

\- Esta tarde en el burdel,- empezó a hablar él..

\- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación Billy.- Le tranquilizó ella

\- Pero tu mirada ha sido...- Insistió él

Ella se mordió el labio, levantó levemente la cabeza para poderlo mirar a los ojos.

\- Si, es cierto que me ha sorprendido, incluso podría decirse que me ha dolido, pero no hay nada que reprochar Billy, fui yo quien te dejó bien claro que no quería nada.

El asintió poco convencido.

\- Pero de todas formas lo siento, estaba enfadado, confuso, celoso... no se.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente y se acercó para besarlo en los labios. El le devolvió el beso.

Los dos se quedaron medio dormidos, pese al calor que hacia disfrutando del contacto mutuo de sus cuerpos. Elda acariciaba el pecho de Billy, los brazos y notaba como se le erizaba el vello, entonces él empezó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda.

\- Si sigues así estoy perdida, me encanta que me acaricien el pelo.- Le murmuró casi en un ronroneo..- Y él siguió con las caricias.

Elda levantó la cabeza acercando sus labios a los de Billy y le besó, un beso suave, pero él lo convirtió en algo más profundo, busco su lengua y la encontró. Ella se apoyó en el pecho de él, y se puso encima a horcajadas. Billy la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con pasión en los labios. Los dos volvían a estar excitados, al estar sentada encima suyo, enseguida notó como Billy respondía a sus caricias, entonces poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia abajo, cubriéndole el cuerpo de besos, haciendo que él gimiera de placer, cuando Elda consideró que Billy ya estaba suficientemente excitado, volvieron a hacer el amor, moviéndose rítmicamente, cada vez con mas fuerza, ella se agachaba buscando desesperada su boca, los besos cada vez más impetuosos, murmurándose al oído palabras que los excitaban aún más. Billy se sentó en la cama, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de ella mientras se movían, en el ultimo momento ella arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras el la sujetaba con ambas manos por la cintura, embistió con fuerza una vez más, el apretando sus glúteos hasta que los dos entre gemidos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo abrazados suspiraron, intentando recuperar el aliento. Elda se dejó caer a su lado. El la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Finalmente se durmieron.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	16. El Enfrantamiento

EL ENFRENTAMIENTO _  
_

Elda se despertó que aún era de noche, salió al balcón y oteó el horizonte, en un par de horas saldría el sol, momento en el que embarcaría en el Hope rumbo a Inglaterra. Se acercó a la cama, Billy estaba tumbado de cara a la almohada, profundamente dormido, admiró su cuerpo desnudo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora más que nunca iba a costarle emprender la misión que Flint le había encomendado, iba a costarle apartarse del lado de Billy, desconocía el tiempo que estaría fuera, y mientras tanto todo podía cambiar.

Se tumbó a su lado, tenia ladeada la cabeza hacia ella, podía oír la acompasada respiración, con cuidado le acarició la frente, recorrió su mejilla y su mentón, luego le acarició la espalda hasta la cintura, él se movió ligeramente, ella se detuvo. Quería alargar ese momento antes de que despertara y tuviese que contarle que se iba. Por su cabeza pasó fugazmente la disparatada idea de irse sin despedirse, pero enseguida la desechó, no podía hacerlo.

Siguió con las caricias, recorriendo su ancha espalda, bajando hasta la cintura y más allá, el hombre emitió un leve suspiro y se movió de nuevo, ella siguió hasta que vio como uno de sus ojos se abría y le miraba, el resto del rostro hundido en la almohada. Percibió más que vio su sonrisa.

\- ¿Que hora es?.- Preguntó con voz soñolienta

\- Faltan algo más de un par de horas para el amanecer.- Contestó ella deteniendo sus caricias

\- Por favor, no pares.- Le rogó él y Elda continuó acariciando su cuello y su espalda.

Billy se giró hacia ella y atraiéndola hacia él la besó, fue un beso dulce y suave que ella correspondió. El se colocó boca arriba en la cama mientras le cogía la cabeza con ambas manos y seguía besándola, ella inclinada sobre él. Sus cuerpos de nuevo reaccionando a las caricias y a la proximidad del otro. Los besos se intensificaron,los dos cuerpos de nuevo se unieron entre gemidos y suspiros de placer, mientras Billy la hacia suya de nuevo, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, ella debajo de él, cogida a su cuello mientras le besaba. Esta vez no hubo el ímpetu ni la furia anteriores, si no que se quisieron con cariño y dulzura.

Billy se tumbó exhausto a su lado, ella abrazada a él, con la cabeza reposando en su pecho, las respiraciones entrecortadas, los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor.

\- Me encanta despertarme así.-Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Ella correspondió abrazándolo con más fuerza como si no quisiera soltarlo.

\- Oye, que no me voy a ir ninguna parte.- Dijo él riendo, entonces Elda levantó la cabeza y Billy vio sus ojos. La sonrisa se esfumó al instante.- ¿Que pasa?.- le preguntó inquieto incorporándose y apartándola con suavidad.

\- Hay algo que debo decirte.- No valía la pena dar rodeos, era mejor soltarlo.

\- Mes estás preocupando.- Contestó él, Elda se había sentado al borde de la cama y él hizo lo mismo.- Vamos no será tan malo...¿verdad?.- Entonces levantó la cabeza y vio el baúl de ella.- ¿Que significa esto?.- Dijo señalando hacia su equipaje, la noche anterior ni lo había visto

\- Precisamente es de lo que quería hablarte ayer por la tarde cuando te estaba buscando.- Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Te vas?.- Le preguntó incrédulo, ya se había levantado y se estaba poniendo los pantalones mientras ella se vestía con la camisa.

\- Me voy a Londres, embarco al alba.- Dijo llanamente ella y él la miró sin comprender.- Debo irme, no es para siempre, volveré.- Intentó una sonrisa pero no le salió.

\- ¿Y esperas ahora a decírmelo?.

\- Billy quería decírtelo ayer pero habías desaparecido.- Intentó excusarse ella.

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes que te vas?, ¿y por que te vas?

-Flint me lo dijo ayer por la mañana, todo ha sido precipitado.

\- Ahora lo entiendo... ¡Flint!

\- Billy no puedo darte más detalles, tengo que ir, no me pidas más explicaciones.

\- No claro, no hace falta, cuando se trata de él no hay explicaciones que valgan, tu corres a hacer lo que él diga.- Estaba furioso.

\- No me salgas con eso.- No quería enfardarse, no en ese momento, pero Billy se estaba comportando irracionalmente.

\- Billy voy a volver, no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, cuando acabe con los asuntos que me ha encargado volveré, te lo prometo.- Se acercó a él e intento abrazarlo, pero él se apartó. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

\- Y justo ahora... ! Y esto ...- Y señaló hacia la cama.- Que ha sido, ¿una despedida porque te sentías culpable?.- Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido un golpe bajo. Ella lo miró dolida, y el lo vio en sus ojos.- Mierda.. perdona.- Intentó él

\- Tengo que lavarme y vestirme.- Ella había cambiado el tono de voz.- Si lo único que vas a hacer es insultarme ya puedes irte.

Billy se había puesto las botas y la camisa. Ella había abierto la puerta invitándole a irse, él se detuvo y la miró, vio sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, se acercó a ella, sabía que no podía irse así, no podía dejar las cosas de ese modo, pero vio la frialdad en su actitud y su mirada, se mordió el labio y salió por la puerta.

En el pasillo casi chocó con Flint.

\- Billy!.- le dijo Flint sorprendido, pero éste lo miró con furia y sin decirle nada se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Flint entro en la habitación de Elda, esta estaba de pie en medio de la estancia, en su rostro se leía una gran tristeza y desolación, tenia el pelo revuelto y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las había retenido en presencia de Billy pero ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas. Flint miró hacia el pasillo ahora vacío y la miró a ella, comprendiendo todo de repente. Se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, ella se dejó abrazar sin decir nada apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Que te ha hecho?.- Le preguntó Flint apartándose suavemente de ella.

\- Tengo que lavarme y vestirme.- Fue lo único que le contestó sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Es por mi verdad?.- Preguntó cogiéndole suavemente el rostro para que le mirara.- Ese chico es un idiota.- Dijo Flint enfadado.

\- Déjalo James, no merece la pena.- Elda se había limpiado las lágrimas.- Creo que me he equivocado con él, pero ahora ya es tarde.- Fue lo único que pudo contestarle.- No merece la pena, de verdad.- Repitió.

\- ¿Que no? De ninguna manera voy a permitir que te haga daño, ¿me has entendido?.- Dijo con vehemencia, y salió de la habitación hecho una furia sin que la chica pudiese detenerlo.

Flint guiado por su instinto fue hacia la playa, en el horizonte ya se empezaba a vislumbrar algo de claridad,pero tenia tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que se había propuesto antes de que el barco de Elda zarpara. Como había supuesto, encontró a su contramaestre en la playa, paseaba furioso por la arena, ajeno a la presencia de su capitán.

Flint se le acercó con paso decido y se plantó delante suyo, Billy por un momento sorprendido, y sin mediar palabra Flint le estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que derribó al contramaestre.

\- Eres un estúpido.- Le gritó Flint. **-** ¿ Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?.- Le gritó Flint y acto seguido se despojó del sable y todas sus armas.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Billy se levantó del suelo, tocándose la mandíbula donde había recibido el fuerte golpe y lo miró con rabia, no había lugar para las palabras.

Se deshizo también de sus armas y sin pensárselo se lanzó contra él agarrándolo por la cintura y tirándolo al suelo, Flint esquivó los puñetazos del contramaestre y dándole un codazo en la cara se apartó de él reptando hacia atrás. Billy enseguida se recuperó y volvió a ponerse en pie delante de su capitán.

Allí no había nadie más que ellos y las gaviotas, nadie que los animara o los ayudara, era un asunto a resolver entre ambos, el viento movía las palmeras y se llevaba los jadeos de los dos contrincantes.

\- No pienso tolerar que hagas daño a Elda.- Dijo con vehemencia y furia, su tono de voz y la mirada de Flint amedrentaron a Billy por un momento.

Pero el contramaestre enseguida se recuperó, tenia demasiada rabia en su interior contra su capitán, así que volvió a lanzarse contra él, la furia lo cegaba, lanzó un puñetazo que esta vez Flint no pudo esquivar, recibió el impacto sobre la mejilla derecha y se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, afianzó los pies y esta vez atacó él, golpeando a Billy en el estomago, éste se dobló sobre si mismo por el dolor, Flint iba a rematar la pelea cuando Billy se irguió y cogiéndolo por sorpresa volvió a golpearle en la cara, Flint no pudo esquivar el golpe y cayo al suelo, aunque Flint era un hombre alto y fuerte, Billy era más joven y mucho más alto que su capitán y Flint lo sabía, pero no desistió, Billy iba a darle de nuevo, aprovechando que Flint estaba indefenso en el suelo, pero entonces éste le dio una patada que echó hacia atrás a su contramaestre.

Los dos sudaban y jadeaban por el esfuerzo, la pelea poco a poco iba perdiendo ritmo, los golpes eran mas lentos y menos fuertes pero ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse.

\- Estoy hasta las narices de usted capitán.- Le dijo Billy tumbado boca arriba en el suelo.

\- Ponte a la cola.- Le contestó éste entre jadeos mientras volvía a ponerse en pie dispuesto a seguir.

Los dos se habían levantado pero sus cuerpos se inclinaban hacia adelante debido al cansancio, los dos sangraban y estaban magullados pero ninguno bajaba la guardia.

\- Dime lo que quieras, acusame de lo que quieras.- Le gritó Flint.- Pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacerle daño a _ella_ , eso no pienso perdonártelo. No la pongas a ella en-medio ¡Habla de una vez!

\- Ya lo sabe, no confío en usted, nos hizo creer que Singleton robó la página del diario, me involucró a mi, hizo que mintiera a la tripulación y desde entonces todo han sido engaños y medias verdades.

\- Ah, ahora sale la verdad muchacho.- Le contestó con desdén.- ¿Y es por eso que le has hecho daño a ella? ¿Querías vengarte de mí?

\- NO.- Contestó él con furia.- ¡Es por su culpa!.- Y se lanzó de nuevo sobre Flint, éste esquivo el ataque de Billy por poco y al pasar a su lado le propinó un codazo que tumbó al joven.- A usted no le importamos una mierda.- Lo acusó.- Nos utiliza para sus propios fines, y a ella también pero esta tan cegada que no lo ve, y ahora la manda lejos...

\- Eres un estúpido, no entiendes nada.-Le cortó Flint enfurecido.- Jamás la utilizaría a ella, lo que hay entre nosotros va mas allá de cualquier interés o conveniencia muchacho, es auténtico, y hasta que no lo entiendas y aceptes no entenderás a Elda. El ciego eres tu.- Le espetó con desdén.

\- Es un manipulador y un mentiroso.- Lo acusó Billy.

 **-** ¿No os he hecho ganar dinero?¿A caso no encontramos el Urca de Lima?.- Le contestó furioso.- No salió como esperaba, es cierto, pero los hombres vuelven a tener ganancias, ¿es lo que querías no?, es mi obligación y la he cumplido, el resto no es cosa tuya.

Billy le sostuvo la mirada, desafiándolo. Flint soltó una sonora carcajada y Billy lo miró sorprendido.

\- JA,¿y vosotros que hacéis? Ya te lo dije, medios para un fin, mi fin no es de tu incumbencia, sois mi medio y yo el vuestro, sin mi no hay ganancias, ¿tan difícil es de ver?

\- Me enfurece no tener la confianza de mi capitán, no saber lo que piensa, ver que es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere, mató a Singleton porque amenazaba en quitarle la capitanía del Walrus.

Flint asintió.

 **-** Y tu me cubriste, eso es lo que hace un buen contramaestre.- Bones apretó los dientes.- Vamos, sabes que Singleton no era un buen hombre y que nunca habría sido un buen capitán.

Billy sabía que tenia razón y eso le daba más rabia.

Los dos estaban agotados por la pelea pero seguían sin rendirse.

\- ¿Has tenido suficiente?.- Le preguntó Flint.- Ahora que me has demostrado lo que piensas de mi ¿crees que podremos hablar como personas civilizadas?

Billy asintió. Flint recogió sus armas y Billy hizo lo mismo. El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte y Flint sabía que tenía poco tiempo.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros motivos para hacer lo que hacemos, ni pretendo explicarlos ni que tu entiendas mi comportamiento, ese no es tu trabajo.- Hizo una pausa.- Billy, hace años hice una promesa a alguien muy importante para mí, para cumplirla necesito conseguir mucho dinero, y es cierto, para mi solo hay esa meta, ese objetivo, cumplir la promesa hecha, todo lo demás no importa, salvo Elda.- Aquí Flint miró intencionadamente a Billy y vio que solo con nombrarla Billy se ponía tenso.- Duda de mi lo que quieras, ódiame cuanto quieras, pero si sigues bajo mi mando se leal y obedece, si tus recelos no te dejan continuar, enrolate en otro barco.

Billy lo miró pensativo, evaluando sus palabras.

\- Pero nunca dudes de Elda, ¿me oyes? No vuelvas a hacerle daño o te mataré.- En su afirmación había fiereza y determinación y Billy sabía que no mentía.- No se que le has dicho o hecho,te ha dejado entrar en su vida, no te engañes Billy, lo de esta noche no ha sido solo para pasar el rato, al menos no para ella.

Billy se mordió el labio, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable y más necio.

\- Has hecho daño a la persona que ahora mismo más quiero en el mundo, y si no te he matado es por ella, si no ya estarías muerto.

Billy no sabía que decir, se sentía estúpido, como un crío, pero quería aclarar las cosas.

\- Elda partirá a Londres por encargo mío, se porque me lo dijo, que hubiese preferido quedarse, no hacer este viaje, pero su alto concepto del honor y la lealtad le han hecho cumplir con la palabra que me ha dado, no la he obligado a ir.-Le dijo al ver la furia en su mirada.- Le di la opción de no ir, cierto que no quería que dijera lo contrario, para que engañarte, pero la ultima palabra la tuvo ella.

\- ¿Por que le sigue tan ciegamente? Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, no lo entiendo.- Dijo Billy moviendo la cabeza.

\- Y yo no pretendo que lo entiendas, solo que lo aceptes, si de verdad ella te importa, claro.

Billy asintió, no convencido del todo.

\- Me voy hacia el puerto a despedirme, solo depende de ti como continúe vuestra historia.- Le dijo mientras se ceñía la espada a la cintura y daba media vuelta, dirección al puerto.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	17. La Despedida

LA DESPEDIDA

Elda esperaba en el puerto la llegada de Flint, el Hope estaba listo para zarpar, solo faltaba su única pasajera.

No podía sacarse los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, llevaba en su pensamiento a Billy, aún podía sentirle, podía notar su olor en su piel, y también podía oír sus palabras, palabras duras que le hicieron mucho daño, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, obligándose a centrarse, pensar ahora en él lo haría todo muy difícil, pero no podía evitar mirar hacia el horizonte, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer.

Por otro lado temía lo que Flint hubiese podido hacerle, sabia lo protector que podía ser con los que amaba, y también temía por él, pues sabia que Billy estaba furioso con su capitán y todo podía suceder si los dos hombres se habían enfrentado, se sentía mal y culpable por ser causante de dicho enfrentamiento, por mucho que en lo mas profundo de su ser supiese que ese enfrentamiento entre los dos venía de antiguo, antes de que ella apareciera en la vida de ambos, pero se maldecía por ser ella el catalizador de su enfrentamiento.

Se sentía triste y dolida, y sobretodo se sentía muy, muy estúpida por haberse permitido abrirse a Billy.

Tras todo lo ocurrido pensó que seria bueno alejarse de allí, de Flint y de Billy, el tiempo todo lo pondría en su lugar o simplemente lo marchitaría, no tenia muy claro que haría si viese de nuevo a Billy ni que le diría, pero no quería pensar en eso, ahora tenia una misión y se consagraría a ella. No quería pensar más.

Fue en ese momento que al levantar la cabeza vio acercarse a Flint, caminaba como siempre, decidido, con grandes zancadas, cuando lo tuvo delante no pudo evitar emitir una exclamación.

-Por Dios James, ¿que has hecho?.- Y acompañó sus palabras con una caricia sobre las heridas en el rostro de su amigo.

-Nada que no se mereciera.- Fue su respuesta.- El también ha recibido lo suyo.

-Te creo.- Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza.- Te quiero mucho James.- Le dijo al oído y Flint se emocionó por sus palabras.

-Yo también, desde siempre, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Como contestación ella lo estrecho con más fuerza y él no pudo reprimir una exclamación de dolor, por lo que ella se apartó rápidamente.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- Le preguntó con preocupación.

-Estoy viejo para pelearme.- Contestó con una sonrisa, pero Elda no se dejó engañar y antes de que Flint reaccionara, abrió su camisa y vio los moretones que tenia en el pecho y abdomen.- Tengo que curarte... no puedes...- Pero Flint no la dejó continuar.- No te preocupes, esto no es nada.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella

\- ¿Por que?, no tienes la culpa de nada, esto,- dijo señalándose un ojo morado,- tarde o temprano hubiese sucedido, tu no lo has provocado, hacia tiempo que las cosas estaban muy tensas con Bones.

Ella asintió sabiendo que era verdad, pero sin quitarse la culpabilidad de encima. En ese momento vio a Billy que se acercaba al muelle y la sangre pareció helarse sus las venas. Al ver la inquietud en ella, le cogió de la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

\- Hablad antes de irte, de lo contrario los dos lo lamentareis.- Fue el único consejo que pudo darle Flint y se apartó para que los dos pudieran hablar.

Billy se acercó inseguro a Elda, ésta lo miraba desafiante y a Billy le fue imposible aguantar esa mirada.

\- Lo siento.- Fue lo único que dijo cuando estuvo a su altura.

Ella no dijo nada, seguía mirándolo con frialdad.

\- Por favor Elda, no me mires así.- Casi le suplicó con un hilo de voz.- Siento lo que ha pasado...

-¿ De verdad?.- Le interrumpió ella.- Creo que no tienes ni idea del daño que me has hecho Billy.

El se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza, pensando en que decir para que le perdonase.

\- Lamento mis palabras y mi comportamiento.- Continuó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a humillarse lo que fuese necesario para que ella le perdonara.

\- Seguro que si.- Contestó ella.- Pero ya están dichas y no puedes dar marcha atrás.- Su tono era duro, se había vuelto a envolver en su coraza.- No puedo perdonarte,- Billy cerró los ojos, desolado,- al menos por el momento.- Billy la miró algo esperanzado.

\- De verdad que lo siento.- Insistió él.

\- Lo se, pero tendrías que haberlo pensado antes-. Le cortó ella.- Sabes de mis recelos, de mis miedos, te lo conté, me abrí a ti, confié en ti, y tu me has tratado como a una de tus putas, aún siento tu mirada de desprecio clavada en mi, oigo tus palabras insultándome.

Billy se mordió el labio, impotente, quería estrecharla fuerte entre sus brazos, suplicarle perdón, lo que hiciese falta para demostrarle que ella le importaba de verdad, pero era consciente de que Elda estaba muy dolida y con razón.

\- Ahora tengo que irme Billy, siento no dar consuelo a tu corazón como pretendes con mi perdón, siento irme dejando las cosas así.- Billy se sentía desesperado, no sabía que más podía hacer.- Pero como ya te he dicho, por el momento no puedo perdonarte, me has hecho demasiado daño.- Hizo una pausa y suspiró-. Agradezco de verdad que hayas venido, que lo intentes, pero ahora tienes que irte.

Elda vio la mirada desolada de Billy, sintió su pena y su culpabilidad, pero no podía abrazarlo y perdonarlo sin más. Tendría que esperar a su vuelta y si para entonces todo se había enfriado y olvidado, que así fuese. Billy se apartó lentamente de Elda, pero en el último momento se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, ella le devolvió el abrazo suavemente, intentando no llorar, intentando no dejarse llevar.

\- Te esperare y me ganaré de nuevo tu confianza.- Le dijo al oído con vehemencia. Ella se apartó de él, sin poder evitar emocionarse por la fuerza de sus palabras.

\- Hasta entonces pues.- Fue su despedida y Billy se giró, miró a Flint que se acercaba y se fue.

\- No ha ido muy bien, eh?.- Le dijo Flint abrazándola, sabía que si alargaba más aquella despedida Elda se rompería.

\- James, ¿tendría que haberlo perdonado?.- Le preguntó insegura.

\- No puedo responderte a eso cariño, solo tu sabes el dolor que sientes.- La miró a los ojos.- Creo que alejarte de aquí te irá bien, a los dos. Tendréis tiempo para pensar.- Elda asintió.

\- Bueno, debo irme.- Dijo con voz trémula, Flint asintió pero no la soltó, aún seguía abrazándola, sentía como ella temblaba.

\- Confío en ti, se que lo superarás.- La intentó animar él.

Por fin se separaron y cuando Flint vio sus ojos rojos y la pena que los embargaba, no puedo evitar sentir de nuevo cólera hacia su contramaestre por ser causante del estado de Elda y al mismo tiempo embargó su corazón un creciente sentimiento de amor hacia ella, con un ansia enorme de protegerla de cualquier mal.

\- Ahora me siento culpable por enviarte tan lejos.- Le dijo con sinceridad.

\- No James, no lo sientas, tienes razón, la separación nos irá bien.-Le contestó ella acariciando con cariño la mejilla morada de él, en sus labios una sonrisa.

Flint asintió.

\- Ya se que lo sabes, pero te quiero.- Le dijo ella de nuevo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Hasta pronto James.- Y con esta despedida dio media vuelta y subió por la pasarela que llevaba al Hope.

Desde la distancia, Billy vio la despedida entre Flint y Elda y no pudo evitar sentir una quemazón dentro de su ser. Tendría que haber sido él que se despidiera de ella con un beso y un abrazo, en cambio, allí estaba, arrepentido, furioso, celoso, viendo como su capitán se despedía de ella, ansiando esa unión, ese entendimiento que tenían los dos, lamentando no ser él, lamentando haberle hecho daño.

Con rabia dio un puñetazo contra la pared, descargando así la tensión y la impotencia que sentía, el dolor en los nudillos no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía dentro de él, jamás se había sentido así, nunca, por nadie. ¿Por qué lo había estropeado todo? Suspiró, miró de nuevo hacia el muelle, el Hope había izado velas y se alejaba lentamente del puerto, se alejaba de él.

FIN

* * *

 _Por el momento este es el fin,es un final triste,lo se, pero no descarto más adelante hacer una continuación, cuando ande mejor de tiempo para poderme dedicar a ello.  
_

 _Muchas gracias por leerlo._


End file.
